


The Prince of Halloween

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Series: The Halloween Series [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baffled Hiko still manages to teach centuries old Kenshin a lesson or two, Bakumatsu War, F/M, He pretends very hard not to be, He's not a vampire but he is supernatural, Heavy into Samurai X Trust and Betrayal for the beginning, Katsura is overwhelmed by the Werewolves of Mibu, Kenshin actually learns how to adult from Hiko, Kenshin doesn't want to be in charge, Kenshin is originally chinese, Kenshin is that guy, Kenshin pretends to be a vampire, Not just how to insult people who piss him off, OC Choushu Vampire, Okita lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saitou actively looks to create peace, Saitou and Kenshin act more like siblings than rivals, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural community goes looking for the guy who is in charge, Tomoe gets kidnapped by the exact people she's looking for, Tomoe has no idea what's going on, Vampires, Werewolf Saitou, Werewolves, a certain butthead pretends to be 8 years old for centuries, supernatural politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: Before the start of the Heian period, a supernatural couple leading Japan adopted a child that was rescued from the continent, Himura Shinta. Running away from that past abuses,he hides for centuries behind the facade of a child, going so far as to refuse to age past the age of 8 for centuries due to the unresolved PTSD during his time on the mainland.So by the time we get to Bakumatsu, there is more at work in Kyoto than simply the Patriots and the Tokugawa Loyalists. There's also the literal Wolves of Mibu, who are searching for the heir to the previous counts to put the supernatural kind at peace, and then there's vampires in Ishin Shishi who wish to deny the fact they're involved.





	1. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Damn the character limit for Summaries~ This is actual full summery prehacked down version.
> 
> The whole of the world has a supernatural element to it, each region is reigned over by a count, countess, or both. In the case of Japan they were ruled over by a couple, who are later assassinated by other supernatural beings looking to gain or shift the balance of power in their favor.
> 
> Before that however and before the start of the Heian period, this supernatural couple leading Japan adopted a child that was rescued from the continent, Himura Shinta. For the young child its an escape from a horrid life on the run from the Paladins of the mainland and the Chinese Imperialists who wish to once again have the poor child locked away. Running away from that past, he buries his memories of that time behind several centuries of childlike nativity, going so far as to refuse to age past the age of 8 for centuries due to the unresolved PTSD at the hands of his relatives on the continent.
> 
> So by the time we get to Bakumatsu, there is more at work in Kyoto than simply the Patriots and the Tokugawa Loyalists. There's also the literal Wolves of Mibu, who are searching for the heir to the previous counts to put the supernatural kind at peace, and then there's vampires in Ishin Shishi who wish to deny the fact they're involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habibi- an affectionate term for my dear or beloved in Arabic. Used by Solomon.  
> Habibti- similar to the above term, only in reference to one's beloved child not lover. Also only used by Solomon.

Kind amethyst eyes looked out off the balcony of his foster parents’ home, he was considering leaving them and adventuring out on his own. He’d been there roughly 500 years now, and both Sophitia and Solomon knew he was getting restless with being cooped up. He watches the autumn light dance feverishly over the port and the rest of the village they had built up around them since they arrived. Precious stands of gold dissipating into a soft pallet of silvers as the sun fell further into the sea.   

Sophitia was watching from just inside the doorway, as her and Solomon could no longer trek safely in the daylight anymore. His interest in the day dwellers served as a never ending form or both amusement and worry for the kind blonde woman who had taken him in years ago. As the silver faded to black she opens the door way and glides out to check on him. Tsking at the light sunburn brushed across his cheeks, her husband Solomon appears not much later smiling at his over protective wife.  

“You gave her quite the fright Habibti,” he chuckles.  

“Shinta chan! You can’t just leave during the middle of the day like that. You know I no longer have Areias and Sallah to protect you when you leave the walls of the palace during the daylight anymore,” she chides wiping something cold and wet across his cheeks. He thinks its aloe, one of the strange plants she has planted in the garden. A present from one of their foreign visitors, and a useful one at that.  

“You know I do not require a chaperone to wander the streets of town, no one would dare hurt me here,” he reminds her with a soft smile, “I met someone today while I was in town.”  

“Oh?” she asks wiping off her hands on a cloth, “tell me all about it!” His guardian says excitedly gesturing for them to retire inside for the moment. He sighs following after her into the sitting area.  

“He reminded me a lot of my older brother, but he turned out to be from Wa. That and my brother has been dead for a long time, at least so far as I know he has been,” Shinta responds sadly, “he was kind. Showed me the new places that all the kids are playing at down in the village.  

“An older brother from Japan instead of China, perhaps a reincarnation of your brother then?” Solomon suggests from where he’s reading over the reports he’s received. Neither of them is particularly concerned that he still calls it Wa after 500 years of staying with them.  

“I do not know, but it reminds me that I have yet to really explore this place we call home yet,” he says looking over to Sophitia who eyes him with worry in her eyes.  

“You still have not learned any form of defensive training Shinta,” she says voicing both of their main concerns.  

“I am too small to learn most of the defensive trainings you suggest, and my magic does not manifest itself in such a way where I can use it for that,” he responds stubbornly, “and because I do not know how to anything I cannot seem to grow and age as normal children can.”  

“Perhaps it is time we let him go out on his own Habibi? Maybe it will allow him to grow further,” Solomon suggests, “my father had kicked me out of the house when I was 16 to go find something useful to do with my life. Admittedly that turned out rather badly seeing as I was turned not a week later, but that’s besides the point. Sometimes you have to go out and experience life first hand, not have it brought to your door like an invalid.”  

“Solomon,” Sophitia has that worried look on her face.  

“Shinta is armed with all the knowledge I could possibly give him Habibi, let him go use it. He will be fine,” Solomon says resting his hands on Shinta’s shoulders with a huge smile, “do remember to write when you can though. I will miss our debates Habibti, no one else is really much of a challenge for me.”  

“That’s because you cheat,” Shinta chuckles, “not they realize it besides Sophitia.”  

“This is true,” Solomon chuckles bringing a finger to his lips, “but don’t tell them that.” They all share a hearty chuckle at that. Shinta bows and excuses himself to his room, he’s been on a normal sleep schedule since the day they arrived. He gets stopped by Sophitia on the way out for a quick goodnight kiss.  

* * *

SOLOMON  

As Shinta walks off to his room he spares a glance at his beloved, she looks worried, which in matters considering their adopted son she generally overreacts to keep him safe. Shinta had proven to be far more adaptive than they first thought, he had taken to Solomon’s lessons on strategies frighteningly quick. He had been involved in helping to establish the new hierarchy of the supernatural creatures that inhabited the island nation. Offering Solomon council in the background and thinking farther ahead then most of the leading vampires were.  

They had been surprised to see a diverse group of supernatural creatures already living on the island, but it quickly became obvious that there was no structure. The vampires in particular were bloodthirsty and vicious, and Sophitia had taken the lead on cutting down all those opposed to working together to create a better way. Her Olympian bloodline giving her a much-needed advantage at first of being able to walk in the sunlight, but at some point that changed. It was Shinta that determined it was because she had become more bloodthirsty and that caused her to become more sensitive to the sunlight than she had been previously.  

Shinta was not a vampire to begin with, they weren’t entirely sure what he was, but he was one of the long lived. He had fangs larger than either of theirs, but he didn’t need blood to survive so much as actual food. He learned to cook early on, and he spent a lot of time familiarizing himself with the kitchen to avoid other things. Like the visiting dignitaries that would get too loud or that would look at him as some sort of tool. Solomon could see his unease growing each time he was pressured into attending.  

He had opted to just debrief with Solomon after the meetings instead, the only meetings he willingly attended were the ones without vampires. He would debate with the Werewolf representatives easily, and found their conversations enjoyable enough. The nomadic gypsies that had found their way to the island nation were equally humorous. Through each and every meeting however he could see the boy’s unease.  

Shinta had picked up on an ill feeling in one of the meetings, someone had attempted to assassinate Solomon only to come face first into a heavy rippling barrier of magic. It knocked the man back and Shinta stood, eyes blazing at the man. Sophitia had pushed him back and drawn her sword, the man looked baffled at the barrier even as he was impaled. Shinta was no longer allowed in meetings, he was too big of a target and Sophitia’s over protective nature had won out over Solomon’s need for mental stimulation during the dull events.  

“He thinks that was just the beginning,” Solomon says quietly in Turkish. Sophitia nods crossing her arms heading back out onto the balcony.  

“If that is true then what should we do Solomon? We can’t just leave him unguarded,” Sophitia responds in Greek.  

“We don’t have to, let him travel on his own for a bit. Most of the representatives that actually know of him won’t be interested in where he goes,” Solomon responds in Turkish going to stand beside her, “he wants to see the nation, not their palaces, he’ll be amongst the people. That alone should be enough of a distance, that and the fact his hair is no longer that white hue it started as.”  

“I wish the blood hadn’t stained it that awful shade, but I guess you’re right... The auburn shade does blend in a lot better than his old coloring or my own,” Sophitia agrees, “I just wish I could have done more to prevent it.”  

“You could not have changed what happened then, no one could have,” Solomon consoles wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “what we can do is protect him now. Which means letting him go Habibi.” 

“You’re right, I know that, but it doesn’t make it any easier,” Sophitia sighs leaning against him. 

“That’s what being a parent is about,” Solomon answers with a gentle smile, “besides, he humored us with staying this long. Normally kids leave after 20 years, he gave an additional five centuries almost.” 

“He really did humor me didn’t he?” Sophitia giggles thinking about it, “do you think he’ll be safe out there?” 

“Who knows, but he’ll be safer away from the treachery that is going on inside the covens right now,” Solomon points out. Sophitia sighs, and the two of them prepare for their foster son’s departure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series pairing should end up as Kaoru and Kenshin, however in this particular fic the pairing will be Kenshin and Tomoe... probably. It will not be one of my slash projects actually. I know, what a shocker right? Katsura is paired with his consort from the movie Samurai X, and eventually if I get there Saitou will start talking about Tokio.
> 
> Prince of Halloween while labeled as Rurouni Kenshin is centered around the OVA Samurai X which is a prequel to the events of anime/manga. If I get that far the next part of this series will be more centered around the anime Rurouni Kenshin (with influences from the manga as well). Happy reading!
> 
> 9/8/19: I am currently in the middle of rewriting Prince of Halloween, I was unhappy with certain characters and the way it was portrayed in the original draft. That and the writing on the first few chapters is from probably ten years ago. The only major plot changes is that the character previously refrenced as Felix is now Solomon, and it will work much better. There's also a prelude/prequel, you can find it by clicking the series button below. It is called the Ambition of Halloween and gives a little more background information to this series. The major information to Prince of Halloween has been uploaded in it already, and it may be updated as necessary to reflect parts of Kenshin's past that have changed.
> 
> The short version of the prelude is the summary of Ambition of Halloween. Two foreigners rescue Kenshin off the beach after he escapes centuries of being caged by the imperial family. Their names are Solomon, a Turk that guards the ruins to the temple of Solomon from which he takes his name, and Sophitia the Fair, descendent of the Olympian goddess Athena. Yes, I'm aware that them being a Turk and a Greek is random enough, but it plays out well enough I wasn't about to argue with my plunnie muse. Most of their story will be limited to the Ambition of Halloween.
> 
> Sallah (named from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) is one of Solomon's men that came with him from Turkey during their voyage, and Areias is one of Sophitia's men that followed her from Greece. That should be all the important backstory stuff that might not be covered in Prince.


	2. What could only seem like a hangover is really a stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiko properly meets Shinta and persuades him to study Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He receives the name Kenshin, because neither of them think he'll be taken seriously with a name like Shinta. The introduction of Katsura Kogoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shishou- master (in reference to Hiko only)  
> Baka deshi- essentially stupid idiot. Always used by Hiko in reference to Kenshin.  
> sensei- teacher (also in reference to Hiko)  
> oni- demon  
> onsen- hotspring

SHINTA 

Humans as a whole are strange, that what he finally decides as he’s farming in one of the local villages. He brushes his fringe out of the way as he does the chores the farming couple asks of him. They teach him more things about living with the land and being part of nature. He doesn’t run into any of the local nightlife anymore, it was one of Sophitia’s requests of him. He spends a few years learning more about humanity by example from the farmers when news comes in that a local vampire nest was attacked. He can’t help the bloody tear that falls when he learns of Sophitia and Solomon’s deaths. The nightlife is thrown into confusion, but he doesn’t care. 

He didn’t agree to take on the responsibilities they had in leading the supernatural, so he continues to work with humanity until the couple he’s assisting passes away from old age. He tends to the farm for a few more years on his own before the village sells him off to slave traders that are roaming the country. Shinta, more amused than offended goes along with the scheme to give them more money. He could leave them at any time, but he chooses not to. He stays with the regular humans and acts more the age he’s supposed to be.  

Amongst his acting he also remembers that he still hasn’t a clue how to actually fight, despite centuries of experience with everything else life can offer to teach him. He has an idea how to repel the supernatural, but actual regular humans in a fight is a bit beyond him. Once all of the slavers and other slaves are brutally murdered by bandits, and not even supernatural ones he’s had quite enough. He tears out their throats draining them dry before falling over to watch the stars. 

He feels bad about it, but he didn’t really have a choice. He was hungry, and the reduced meals the slave traders had been providing didn’t exactly help him any. He’s covered in blood and half asleep when the massive samurai appears. He senses him out of the corner of his mind, but ignores the man because he doesn’t look like a threat. He inwardly snorts, he still looks like he’s 6 to most people, he feels a little older than that, and he’s covered in blood. Most people would assume he didn’t do it based off the rest of the blood spattering and wounds off the slave traders. 

“Are you alright boy?” the large samurai asks, his huge white cloak billows in the wind behind him. Shinta glances his way dully, he doesn’t know what to expect of this man. Will he notice the way the bandits were killed first, or the slavers? “Boy?” 

“Yes?” Shinta responds moving his head to look at the massive man. The samurai bends down and looks him over carefully, “I don’t bite, much...” The samurai chuckles looking around before turning back to him. 

“Care to tell me what happened here?” the samurai asks, though not unkindly. When he doesn't answer after a few moments, “were they your parents?” Shinta laughs, its a sad and miserable sound. 

“Hardly, these were slavers,” he responds sitting up to look at the death surrounding them, “the bandits came in the middle of the night, caught them off guard. My parents died a long time ago.” 

“That would explain how you came to be with the slave traders then,” the samurai hums, “what happened to the bandits?” 

“I ate them,” he answers flashing his fangs cautiously, “after they decided to attack my friends.” He gestures to the three women lying nearby, all of them had sword wounds across their backs. “They didn’t deserve that, none of them did.” 

“If you were able to do that to the bandits why didn’t you take out the slave traders sooner?” The samurai asks, he seems genuinely curious. 

“I do not know how to fight,” he answers truthfully, “I know how to hunt, but I have always been too small to learn how to protect myself.” 

“That’s just an excuse,” the samurai points out, “I was smaller than you when I became an apprentice to my master.” 

“That was you, the people who offered to teach me could not teach me something that would help me protect myself at this size,” he responds staring down the samurai, “are you offering to teach me?” 

“I’m considering it,” the samurai responds watching him carefully, “I am in need of an apprentice.” Shinta frowns, its not the worst outcome that could have happened. 

“The dead should be properly buried first,” he responds, “then we can discuss the possibility of me becoming your apprentice.” The samurai nods, then offers him a hand. 

“Hiko Seijiro, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu,” he greets pulling Shinta to his feet. 

“Himura Shinta,” he responds taking the offered hand. He dusts off his pants and frowns, “do you have a shovel by chance?” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” the samurai answers getting to his feet with a frown looking over the area. They have a lot of work ahead of them, and he’s able to lash together a primitive shovel for each of them.  They work in relative silence as the two of them dig graves for the dozens of dead bodies. 

“Should I be worried about you trying to eat me?” Hiko asks as they are about half way through all digging the holes. 

“Are you going to brutally murder people for no reason?” Shinta responds leaning on his shovel for a moment. Hiko shakes his head pausing to turn to him, “then no, you have nothing to be worried over.”  

“It’s too soft for a swordsman,” he hears the other man mumble as he continues to dig across from him. Shinta drags a body in the hole he's working on, laying them face up and making sure the limbs aren’t awkward. As he starts to fill in the hole he turns his attention back to the large samurai, his cloak is draped over a makeshift grave marker. 

“What’s too soft for a swordsman?” Shinta asks continuing to fill in the hole. 

“Your name,” the man grunts continuing to shovel out the hole he’s working on. 

“Ah,” Shinta responds patting down the dirt in his hole he moves two paces over and starts on another hole, “it’s not a particularly threatening name at all is it?” 

“No,” the man grunts, “if you decide to take of swordsmanship, you’d be better off with a different one. One a little harsher.” He lifts up the body he’s dug a hole for and lays it in gently. “How is it you can dig faster than I can yet you can’t protect yourself from mere slave traders?” 

“I do not understand your question,” Shinta grunts shoveling another load of dirt out of his new hole. 

“Most children wouldn’t be able to do much more than cover these bodies with dirt. You are not only digging each of them a large enough hole, but placing them in them faster than I can,” he points out, “yet you are unable to fend yourself off from several adults that would seek to do you harm?” 

“Now that you mention it... yes that does seem a bit contrary doesn’t it? I had just gotten done assisting a farmer and his wife with tilling their fields for years, that might be why this doesn’t tire me out as much?” Shinta speculates. Hiko chuckles from where he’s digging across from him. “What’s so funny?” 

“You,” the samurai chuckles, “you claimed to be too small to learn how to protect yourself yet you’ve been farming for years?” 

“I’ve been this size for centuries,” he pouts, “it is not convenient with anything regarding self-defense.” 

“Centuries?” Hiko barks out a laugh, “I cannot imagine being stuck the size of a 6-year-oldwith that much living experience.” Shinta ignores his response and continues shoveling, there are still bodies to be buried. The samurai buries the last one about twenty minutes later before escorting Shinta away from the mass of graves. 

“We’ll make markers for all of them tomorrow,” he informs Shinta with a solemn look, “have you given any more thought to my offer to teach you swordsmanship?” 

“Would my height impede my learning it?” Shinta asks following him. He doesn’t have anywhere else to be right now, so why not? 

“No, it’s beneficial, as it would make you harder to hit,” the man responds easily, “I won’t lie, its going to take a lot of work.” 

“Work is the least of my concerns, it cannot be any more difficult than learning to farm,” Shinta responds with a sigh, “I shall sleep on it.” Hiko nods from beside them as the two of them head for the river to get cleaned up for the night. 

* * *

 

 HIKO SEIJERO the XIII (the 13th)  

The small red head before him was a mystery and a half, stuck in the body of a small child with his appearance putting him no older than maybe 7 but with the formality and mannerisms of an ancient man? Color Hiko intrigued at the idea of working with the pseudo child, who once he started talking to acted far older than he was. Upon meeting others he acted more the age he appeared to be, the contrast was startling. Hiko however was grateful that he did, it made it far easier to explain his new apprentice to the locals. Shinta, or rather the newly renamed Kenshin had no taste for being the center of attention, besides his red hair he did everything he could to blend in and stay out of the limelight.  

He trained religiously, and didn’t complain with Hiko assigned thousands of repetitions of a single sword kata. It was also interesting to note that the red head wouldn’t deviate from his lessons when he found something difficult. He’d take a break from things he found frustrating, but that break was filled with doing chores or other katas before ultimately going back to the one he was having difficulties with. He also new how to brew a rather impressive batch of Sake, and Hiko was quickly hooked on the flavorful drink. 

All the boy needed form him was jars to age it in. Once that was accomplished, he would work on it in the morning, practice Katas for hours, then prep more of the rice wine. Hiko had no complaints about the endless amount of alcohol and even sold some along with his pottery to the local village to get money for supplies. It wasn’t until the villagers he once knew to be young and able turned old and feeble did he realize something was up. 

“Kenshin,” he calls one night after returning from the drop. The boy looks over at him curiously, he looks about 13 now, “have you done something to me?” The red head raises an eyebrow at him, a clear indication to continue. “The villagers, some of them have started to die off, and I remember meeting them as little kids, just like you are now.” 

“If I answer yes will you be upset with me?” the red head responds finishing up with the last of the sake jugs for that night. 

“Maybe... what did you do?” Hiko presses as the boy washes his hands. 

“I may have laced your sake with my blood for a few years to make sure I got to keep my swords master around long enough to learn his style,” he responds with a cheeky expression, “you can blame my foster father for the idea.” 

“Solomon?” Hiko asks remembering their conversations. The red head nods, “it sounds more like something he would do. I hadn’t even noticed anything until today.” 

“That was the point,” the red head muses, “you gained more or less eternal youth and life. I figured you wouldn’t complain that much.” Hiko frowns, it would have been nice to know ahead of time. 

“Your joking about the eternal life part right?” He asks following the kid up to the bathing spring. 

“Well as the current record seems to be about 1300, no, not particularly,” the red head responds, “if that changes I’ll be sure to inform you.” Hiko strips and takes one side of the natural onsen they found. Kenshin didn’t usually play coy with him about such things, so he was probably telling him the truth about this as well. 

“What do you plan to do now that you’ve started to age again?” Hiko asks. 

“I do not plan to do anything, besides better protect myself and those humans that seek my protection,” the red head responds scrubbing his shoulder length red hair thoroughly, “I do not want or need the attention that comes with my former station. It is unfortunate that those imbeciles can’t seem to get along on their own, but it is not my problem.” 

“That’s harsh,” Hiko laughs out. 

“You’ve never been stuck in a meeting with those blood sucking morons,” the red head mutters, “most of the long-lived ones are rather well tempered, vampires are among the most idiotic creatures I’ve ever met. That includes kappa, werewolves, and goblins by the way. Most oni do not bother the humans unless their territory is invaded.” 

“That also explains why they don’t really bother us,” Hiko says watching the stars. 

“They don’t bother you, they talk to me all the time now,” the boy lets out an annoyed huff, “somehow they realized I could interfere with all of that nonsense if it truly got out of hand.” 

“You could?” Hiko turns to him, the red head sighs. 

“I could, but I have no intentions in doing so unless I absolutely have to. Solomon and Sophita were like parents to me, they were also my friends. While I could interfere it would place me under a spotlight I have worked very hard to avoid for centuries,” he responds with scowl, “I do not wish to be involved with it.” 

“Baka deshi, sometimes its not about whether you want to be involved or not. Sometimes its about protecting those innocent lives that depend on you,” Hiko chides, and the red head looks embarrassed at being called on it. 

“While I am aware things aren’t always about what I want it doesn’t help that I look like a helpless child still. Even if I have grown a little,” he points out with a scowl, “power means very little if you can’t look every bit as intimidating as you are when it comes to vampires. With them its kill or be killed, I for one do not want to spend every single moment of the rest of my eternal life looking over my shoulder for enemies that I need not have there.” Hiko smiles, at least that answer was a lot better than the last one the pseudo child gave him. 

“That’s a much better answer,” Hiko nods. 

“I may be centuries old,” the red head reminds, “but its centuries of pretending to be the age I currently appear to be. Even I still have things to learn.” 

“I’m glad you realize that Kenshin,” Hiko nods, “it’s not getting you out of doing your extra kata tomorrow.” The red head frowns before letting out a mournful sigh. 

“I didn’t suspect it would,” he mutters. 

 

* * *

 

KENSHIN 

It’s been almost two centuries since he started staying with Hiko sensei, and he’s rather disappointed that it feels like its coming to an end. Their daily bantering and wide-open lifestyle is refreshing from the dull life of a farm hand, or the trapped life of a student. The swordsmanship gives him a chance to get out and see the world, and his perceptiveness from living in a den of vampires allows him to watch the goings on of the night world from the shadows without fear. 

Hiko started following him, and taught him a few tricks for hiding his aura after he realized he was silently watching over the supernatural. He taught Hiko a little about how that underworld worked, and the two of them worked as liaisons between the mortals and the supernatural that surrounded the Kyoto valley. Kenshin spent as little time as possible involved in it, going so far as to ghost around most supernatural creatures leaving his sensei to deal with them for the most part. 

Strangely enough he didn’t really have to direct Hiko to change how he interacted with any of them. The amount of Solomon’s old lessons that Hiko understood and applied were fair and were well thought out. The few he did have to change were mostly because he hadn’t understood what was being asked of him. Kenshin would quietly appear and address those concerns from downwind, and Hiko would nod catching on to the subtle differences he was implying. 

Kenshin sighs watching the meeting going on in front of him, he’s not happy about what he’s hearing. The vampires are starting to move in on Kyoto, he had hoped that his and Hiko’s rather large presence on the outside of the city would prevent that turf war and send them up into the mountains to find them. Sadly they were more involved with the human conflict that was gripping the island at the moment. He already knew there were werewolves in the old capital, he’d been scouting the area when he finished his kata early. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on with the human population at the moment, he didn’t understand who was fighting or why because he was so caught up in keeping as much of the supernatural out of it as he could. So when he chanced upon the training camp nearby that happened to be scouting recruits he began to have an idea. One Solomon would have been proud of, but he was going to hate being involved in. 

“Shishou?” Kenshin asked keeping watch as the other man bathed. 

“Yes?” the samurai asks scrubbing himself down. 

“Things are getting a little too worked up around Kyoto,” he sighs watching the city that’s burning brightly down below despite the darkness. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Hiko responds pausing in his scrubbing, “the rebels are fighting for equality, or so they claim. The Tokugawa are trying to suppress it, seeing the rebel faction as a threat to the loyalists.” Kenshin shivers at the wording, it reminds him all too much of the Imperial court. 

“The supernatural are starting to gather down below,” Kenshin responds continuing his watch. 

“I thought we had that under control, or rather you worked it out so you don’t have to get involved,” Hiko sloshes the water behind him. 

“I don’t want to be involved, but it appears my interference might be necessary at this point,” Kenshin turns to Hiko who’s frowning at him. 

“Your interference?” He questions, “I thought you had me running most of the interference?” 

“Yes, because a scrawny looking 15 year old isn’t particularly terrifying in comparison to a brick wall of a samurai  that could stop a werewolf dead in its tracks by a simple raised eyebrow,” the red head pouts gesturing first at himself and then at his master, “I hadn’t anticipated you being such a good decoy either, and I appreciate it immensely.” 

“Consider it a thank you for the endless youth Baka deshi,” his master nods, “though I must admit I hadn’t expected the wolf to turn tail and run like that.” 

“Werewolves while territorial do not do well by themselves against other supernatural creatures. I do not think he really knew who or what he was looking for when he ran face first into you. He also probably knew the second you raised your eyebrow and didn’t cower that despite the fact he wasn’t human looking you had no qualms about cutting him down to size if need be,” Kenshin responds with a chuckle. 

“Which I would have had he made the choice to attack me,” Hiko smirks scrubbing, “do you really have the right to interfere with anything though? I mean after so long of not being involved are you even allowed to do anything?” 

“Supernatural politics are more power based than anything else,” Kenshin answers, “thus why it was imperative I waited until I didn’t look nearly so harmless. At least now they might not attempt to jump me half so often.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Hiko points out. 

“I was getting there,” Kenshin huffs swatting his bangs out of the way, “as for power, I do have that, and in abundance. I just wasn’t any good in a fight before meeting you, as I’m sure you remember that discussion.” 

“Something about being too short to learn self-defense. Yes, I remember it well,” Hiko nods, “and I told you otherwise.” 

“Indeed you did,” Kenshin nods with a smile, “of which I am extremely grateful because now I don’t have to worry about being forced into anything anymore. I cannot begin to express how grateful I am about that.” 

“Then express it by finally completing your training,” the man grumbles settling into the spring. 

“Then I wouldn’t have an excuse to bug you for your counsel anymore, and I rather enjoy it. Even the insults about my intelligence,” he chuckles. 

“You really shouldn’t enjoy those as much as you do, you know that right?” Hiko laughs as well. 

“I spent a lot of time amongst humanity, insults about people’s intelligence are common place in both. It also teaches me to be humble, and less brash,” he points out, “important lessons I needed to learn Shishou.”  

“Agreed, but as an all-powerful being like you are claiming to be you also cannot let others simply walk all over you either. It must be a happy medium,” Hiko counters poking his forehead as he walks past. 

“True,” Kenshin says following after him like the dutiful teen apprentice, “I will continue my katas now that you’re done.” 

“Let me know when you are ready to bathe,” the other says disappearing into his hut for a moment for clean clothes, “I agree that those fires in Kyoto are bit too bright for comfort right now.” 

Kenshin nods, working out his katas in the clear area near the kiln that Hiko fires pottery in. He’s about halfway through his repetitions when several sets of chi start to make their way towards them. Kenshin neatly tucks his chi away and lets Hiko’s massive chi blanket the area. The master swordsman nods taking a seat of the bench prepping his materials, but ready to fight if the occasion calls for it. 

It takes the holders of said chi several minutes to approach, and several more to get up the nerve to speak to the imposing man. The visibly older man leveled the approaching oni with a stare that usually made Kenshin shiver. He continues his kata, but watches out of the corner of his eye as they approach. A vampire is lingering behind them as well, and that makes him frown. 

“Samurai of Hiten Mitsurugi, it has come to my attention that one of you is a vampire that does not belong to any coven,” the vampire looks annoyed as it announces its reason for coming, “the rogue is to come with me and submit to the coven or be dealt a swift death.” 

“Really? And what if neither of us is a vampire? Creatures far more ancient that you idiotic bloodsuckers dwell in these woods, what makes you think either of us is a vampire?” Hiko asks with a frightening expression. Kenshin on the other hand has to resist the urge to giggle, he hasn’t informed Hiko that technically they both are, but this is humorous enough to watch. 

“Idiotic... bloodsuckers?” the vampire spits outs indignantly as it puffs out its chest like a peacock, “how dare you...” The end of Hiko’s sword is at his throat before he can finish his statement. 

“As I said, idiotic bloodsuckers,” Hiko confirms with a scowl, “I have no tolerance for your disrespect, and as I previously stated neither myself nor my idiot apprentice over there are vampires. Take your leave or I will take your head. The choice is yours.” Hiko responds turning his lips up into a menacing expression that would have done his foster parents proud. 

“I highly doubt someone who came at night stands a chance against us seeing as we are able to walk in the daylight without fear,” Kenshin points out adding to the misconception, “your interruption is neither wanted nor welcome here. Please leave.” He says with all the politeness that Solomon had instilled in him during their meetings centuries ago. 

“Just because you can walk in the daylight doesn’t mean you aren’t a vampire,” one of the oni points out, “how else could you age the way you do? Or broadcast your chi so clearly.” 

“As Shishou mentioned, there are far more ancient creatures that call these woods home then vampires and the like,” Kenshin reminds them, “to be very frank, I did not deny the statement about being a vampire.” He says with a wicked smile, “I just don’t go around advertising I like my meals in the liquid verity. Although sometimes Shishou does, but he’s generally referring to Sake not blood so you’re still sorely mistaken on his part.” 

“Baka deshi,” Hiko looks over at him concerned for a moment. Kenshin shakes his head drawing his sword, he will accept whatever challenge comes next. 

“A day walker? Impossible, the last day walker was that gaijin,” the man hisses, “and that was over two hundred years ago.” 

“Three hundred actually, and her name was Sophitia. I’d ask you kindly not to insult my foster mother if you wish to leave here alive,” he pauses with a wicked smile, “but that would imply I plan on leaving a filthy arrogant pompous bloodsucker such as yourself alive long enough to deliver that to the other members of your coven. Which I do not.” In a blink the vampire’s head is disconnect from its body, and the rest is sliced neatly up.  A quick swipe of his sword and the blood is gone, he turns and raises an eyebrow at the oni that had foolishly followed the vampire to their home. 

“The heir...” the four remaining prostate themselves on the ground as Hiko starts to chuckle. 

“You weren’t kidding,” he says eyeing the way they all look at him reverently, “they really do bow at them like the emperor or something.” 

“Its really annoying to be honest,” Kenshin sighs sheathing his sword, “please stand, you are embarrassing yourselves and me in front of my Shishou.” The nod their heads, and stand a respectful distance from the two of them. 

“Our sincerest apologies, we had no idea who you were...” one of them starts before Kenshin waves a hand cutting them off with a thoughtful expression. 

“It is fine, I was already growing concerned with the situation in Kyoto. Your group wasn’t actually affiliated with the bloodsucking tick there I assume?” He asks politely. Hiko snorts in amusement at his insult. 

“No, but there are troubles down in city, their war is starting to include more and more supernatural creatures. Its becoming a bloodbath which is drawing even darker things into the old city,” one of them explains with a worried expression.  

“We were unsure if you knew who to speak to about it,” another adds. 

“It appears we should have come to you sooner,” the final says. 

“I am pleased that you didn’t, I cannot be expected to babysit them all when they decide to act like infants or spoiled children,” Kenshin responds flatly, “the madness below does however need to be addressed.” 

“You might be able to disrupt the chaos that the supernatural are inflicting better from within one of the warring human factions,” one of the oni suggests. 

“I do not know enough about what is going on in their war to just walk in and pick a side,” Kenshin points out. 

“What my idiot apprentice is saying is that he lives under a rock and that’s a bad idea,” Hiko points out with a raised eyebrow, “and I agree. Whatever side he joins will have an unfair advantage, with or without his abilities beyond the sword that I’ve taught him.” 

“While not the most eloquent of phrasings he is correct,” Kenshin nods. 

“There is one who would seek to do right by the people, a man that leads a small fraction of the rebels that appears to place the good of others above that of himself,” the second oni answers scratching his chin. 

“That sounds like someone I might be comfortable working with, but it lacks the information I may need to get anywhere,” Kenshin responds. 

“We shall look into the matter for you,” the last says, “we shall return once we have an answer.” 

“Before you go, I would like to request something of you,” the four of them nod, “do not tell anyone of me. I have chosen not to reveal myself because I do not think now is the time. It will be soon, but not now.” 

“That is an odd request, but we will abide by your wishes,” the fourth says with a nod, “only one of us will come to help maintain your discretion then.” 

“I appreciate it,” Kenshin bows dismissing them, and he turns to Hiko who looks concerned. He waits for all of them to be well out of earshot before he speaks. 

“This is a bad idea,” he mutters sitting down facing Kenshin. 

“I do not have much of a choice, the oni have a much better idea what is going on than I do. I can and will restrain myself until I have a better idea of what is going on,” Kenshin responds sheathing his sword, “and at that time I will order the supernatural factions to either restrain themselves or leave. They have no business getting involved in the humans personal affairs like this.” 

“You’re awfully keen to let the humans sort their own problems out,” Hiko raises an eyebrow suspiciously. Kenshin nods with a frown, before gesturing that it’s his turn to bathe. Hiko stands gracefully and follows him back up to the spring. 

“I believe that humanity should make its own choices, and that the supernatural have no business influencing a race that merely consider food,” he scowls, “vampires in particular should not be involved. They are power-hungry and greedy creatures that have a tendency to destroy everything they lay their grubby mitts on.” He lectures in a fit of annoyance, and Hiko just snorts in amusement behind him. 

“You really dislike vampires don’t you?” that isn’t even a question. 

“Not as much as I dislike the paladins,” he mumbles back as he strips off his dirty clothing, “is that even a question Shishou?” 

“Baka deshi,” a fist lands solidly in his hair, “you cannot judge all creatures based on their races. Just because someone is a vampire doesn’t necessarily make them a bloodthirsty tick.” 

“I am aware of that Shishou,” he whines spitting out the water he inhaled when his Shishou pushed him down. 

“Then make sure you act accordingly when you travel to Kyoto, it wouldn’t do well for you to judge them simply based off their race or faction now,” Hiko reminds him dunking him once more. He sputters under the water, its rather embarrassing, but worse things have happened to him since he joined Hiko. Like the mushrooms incident. Being 1300 years old on highly suggestive and funny tasting mushrooms was not an experience he wished to repeat, ever. 

“Shishou you should know something before you keep lecturing me about vampires,” he says interrupting the incoming lecture, “I wasn’t lying earlier, you are technically a vampire as well. Even if you don’t have to feed at all.” 

“Baka deshi what did you do?” he accuses growling at him. 

“My blood was tainted by vampires over 700 years ago, I’ve been feeding it to you since that first month,” he explains narrowing his eyes, “as long as you don’t feed you should remain a day walker. Should you feed off a human you will lose the ability to do so, so I would recommend you focus on keeping yourself fed in other ways.” 

“Well that explains your earlier comment,” he grumbles, “that shouldn’t be difficult as I find that repulsive. What was all that stuff about you being the heir?” 

“I am the successor to Solomon and Sophitia the Fair, two foreign vampires that worked together to unite most of Japan together over 750 years ago. We worked together to bring all of the vampires under a set of rules and guidelines that Solomon and myself put together. After 500 years of assisting I left them to explore the rest of the island after escaping the mainland,” he sighs, “I have spent up until the time I met you trapped looking like a very young child. This was a much needed growth spurt.” 

“Even if you’re still a midget in comparison to me,” Hiko chuckles. 

“Not funny, but yes,” Kenshin nods explaining, “soon after I left there was a second attempt on Solomon, which unfortunately was successful. Sophitia retaliated by mass murdering the coven responsible, her righteous anger fueled by her Olympian powers she blew up a castle, and then herself on accident.” 

“How do you blow yourself up on accident?” Hiko questions. 

“She apparently had herself shot out of a canon over the walls, it was a startling experience for both sides, or so I’m told. I was busy farming at the time,” he shrugs, “she was later killed by another set of vampires that didn’t like the fact a ‘gaijin’ was in charge.” 

“What did your friend do to their castle before she fell?” Hiko asks sensing there was more to it. 

“She had it smited by her ancient gods and razed to the ground for miles. Sophitia liked to ‘take trophies’ as she phrased it, Solomon mostly kept her in check,” Kenshin explains, “she barely managed to made it a decade before they managed to corner her and decapitate her. The only person who can claim their place is someone who shares both their blood.” 

“Did they take her blood?” Hiko asks. 

“No, if they tried it would have burned them from the inside out, Sophitia’s blood had to be given willingly,” he explains, “she gave me some after an attack that happened shortly after I joined them. Solomon already had my blood when all this started, and I was given his when I left. Between blood rights and the rite of power I should have everything covered.” 

“How much power have you been hiding from me?” Hiko narrows his eyes. 

“None, that was the other reason I had to taint you with my blood, so I could actually hit you and not turn you to a pile of squishy human parts on accident,” Kenshin admits rubbing the back of his head, “I didn’t think you’d mind since you made the offer to train me in the first place.” 

“I do mind, but now that you’ve made me forever youthful as part of it I can’t exactly complain,” Hiko grumbles. 

“Shishou, you always find a way to complain, whether its beneficial or not for you,” Kenshin pouts. 

“On that you are correct baka deshi,” Hiko grins, “you better have one more batch of sake for me before you leave.” 

“I’m sure I can prep at least one more for you Shishou,” Kenshin sighs. 

* * *

 

The Kiheitai is at the foot of the mountain he and his Shishou have been living on during the extent of his training. He wanders down with his chi masked and simple training gear, his hair pulled back in a simple ponytail behind him. The oni that brought him said that the Choushu clan’s leader, Katsura Kogoro was the man he wanted to be working under. He spent a couple days fending off attacks from the regular men before he realized that his Hiten Mitsurugi techniques might draw out the man he’s looking for sooner. 

He decimates a few training dummies and the men come running. He fights off, but doesn’t kill dozens of them at a time with a bewildered expression. He feigns slight unease at the number of them chasing him down. A long time ago he might have been scared at this, but as he starts to play with them he realizes Hiko’s training was exactly what he needed. He wonders if this is what the demon among men felt this way... 

A man named Shinsaku is watching him carefully, and he doesn’t feel particularly comfortable sleeping around all these mortals after making such a fool out of so many of them. He runs into another vampire, a blond man who looks scarcely older than he is. The man is asleep in an area full of supernatural creatures, and to prove a point he faces off the man during the night hours. So when Katsura comes calling it is not only himself, but the blond vampire that are recruited. 

All three of them, Shinsaku, Katsura and the blond all think he’s a fourteen year old fledging of some sort. He doesn’t bother correcting them, and the blond doesn’t seem to notice he’s a day walker either which works to his advantage. He’s treated like an innocent child that might break the first time he kills, he watches it all with his child facade up. He watches and reacts, and meets their clean up man Izukai. 

After two months he’s ambushed by a paladin that he drains dry, he starts to gather more and more of a reputation of being an untouchable assassin. Katsura calls him and Rin, the blond vampire in for a meeting less than three months later. 

“Kagamine san and Himura kun, its come to my attention that both of you are the only assassins that can work through the night,” Katsura lets out a heavy sigh, “I need your help.” Well that was a surprise, “I’ve just recently learned that there are supernatural forces at work in Kyoto. The majority of which are working for the Tokugawa Shogunate, I’ve heard rumors that you two are strong enough to go toe to toe with them and make it out alive.” 

“What do you need Katsura san?” Kenshin asks tilting his head curiously. 

“I need your help in figuring out how to keep our forces alive against actually demons. Werewolves,” Katsura shakes his head not really believing it himself, “I need something I can use to keep our forces alive.” 

“As you wish Katsura sama,” Rin bows his head. The two of them make their way out, and Rin eyes him suspiciously before offering him a hand, “Kagamine Rin, professional night dweller.” 

“Himura Kenshin,” he offers a hand, “professional child.” He wishes that was more of a joke. 

“That’s hilarious, so why’d you join up?” the blond asks as they make their way up onto the rooftops to look for Katsura’s wolf problem. 

“The usual reasons,” Kenshin says shrugging his shoulders, and the blond laughs. 

“To show everybody at home you’re not a worthless shrimp? That you can be more than just another mouth to feed?” Rin asks nodding his head with a familiar frown, “that you’re not just a monster, but a person too?” 

“That last one,” Kenshin says, “my sensei called me a shrimp, but he makes Kategai san look small.” 

“Damn,” Rin whistles, “man’s gotta be the size of a small troll.” 

“Dunno about that, but he’s got a dragon’s gold complex about sake,” Kenshin responds looking around, “why did you join the Choushu?” 

“To prove not all vampires are monsters, to prove we care about this country too,” Rin says, “you aren’t human are you kid?” 

“No,” Kenshin nods looking from side to side, “are you always this talkative?” 

“Sometimes, only when I’m nervous,” he says tilting his head, “look Himura, I dunno what you are, but you actually manage to sneak up on me. Its scares the crap out of me, I’d rather not get on your bad side.” 

“You’d be the first vampire that didn’t work at it actively,” he whispers continuing onwards, “you remind me of a Greek man I knew a long time ago.” 

“What’s a Greek? A gaijin?” Rin tilts his head. 

“Arieas,” he responds with a very fond smile, “he offered me food, but he accidentally called in fungi.” 

“That sounds like something I’d do right after I first get up,” Rin chuckles. 

“Then my sensei let me eat what he calls magic mushrooms,” Kenshin frowned, “I can imagine you eating those for fun and then staggering off a roof.” 

“You’ve only known me two months, and yet you already know me so well,” the blond responds with a cheeky grin. 

“As I said, you remind me of an idiot I used to know,” Kenshin smiles in response showing off his massive set of fangs, “he was a good friend, but a total idiot.” 

“Damn, those are impressive,” Rin whistles lowly, “but those ain’t no vampire fangs.” 

“No they are not,” Kenshin nods letting his teeth clink for a moment, “do you see any movement amongst your ramblings?” 

“Furballs tend to kept towards the center of the capital,” he says quieting down as they get further west, “the further west we go the nastier this is gonna get.” 

“Then stay behind me and be quiet,” Kenshin says with a sadistic smirk, “I’m going to go do something scary, and unless you want to be road kill hang back a moment.” Rin frowns, and Kenshin takes off with the speed of Mitsurugi.  He can hear the whispered, ‘damn,’ followed by a low whistle as Kenshin moves down wind and starts to hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/9/19: This chapter has not been been beta'd and is the rewrite of chapter 2. Honorifics if necessary will be indentified next. 
> 
> Rin is essentially Len Kagamine.
> 
> I am attempting to undo a previous mistake I made when typing out this fic the first time by removing all the unessential Japanese I laced throughout it original. Certain phrases might linger, and their translations will be left at the notes, I'm going to try to leave them in the top, but will shall see... I also intend to only use honorifics rather than things like Mr., Mrs., and Miss. After all the practice with Detective Conan I figure its the least I can do for my favorite series of all time.


	3. The Demon of Kyoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's point of view watching as Kenshin starts to make his move. Saitou and Kenshin's first two meetings, neither of which is at sword point.

KAGAMINE

Rin is horrified by the way the little red head just fucking vanishes into the shadows, between that and the massive set of fangs that tiny kid is sporting he's not sure what to think. Well, besides thank all the kami he’s on their side. Himura shows up on the opposite about two roads away, and he sees the cold amber glow in those now cruel looking eyes. The furballs start to howl in distress as the feel the oppressive weight settling in the area. Rin just sits there watching from his dark rooftop in silent horror as the little red head starts slicing through them like a ghost. Werewolf heads start to roll down the street, and there’s an explosion of blood behind the red head as he darts up the street at ground level. He’s still encompassed in the shadows, and while the weight of his chi is out its spread over blocks of the city causing mass panic amongst the unsuspecting night life.

Rin cannot begin to fathom how he missed how deadly Himura was, then he realizes, Himura is only this ruthless against the supernatural. He was playing nice, even acting innocent with the humans. The red head didn’t actually look to be enjoying what was going on strangely enough, the look on his face is one of extreme concentration. Against creatures that should be able to hold their own against him, the red head is massive force of destruction. Then a thought occurs to Rin, their clean up man, Izukai is going to shit his pants when he sees this shit.

Himura just continues ghosting through the wolves territory, Rin can’t hear or see him, what he can see is the squishy wet thump of bodies hitting the street and the smell of all the wolf blood running down the streets. Behind the strange kid there’s a bloody mist that swells up behind the bodies that are elegantly chopped in half like they were standing still when he did it. Rin quietly stalks along behind the red head’s trail of blood and death until he sees Himura standing still at the end of the street staring down the leader of the third Shinsengumi squad.

The captain’s eyes are focused on him for a moment before he takes in the carnage behind him, and Rin notes, there’s not a kami damned drop of blood on Himura’s person from this whole thing. There’s a soft mumble of something from the kid before he seemingly vanishes, briefly stopping to grab Rin’s arm and tug him along behind him. Rin feels himself yanked across the city, astounded at the red head’s boldness as they stop for a moment while he glances around the area he’s dragged them into.

“He saw you,” Rin points out, “you let the enemy see you.”

“I let a werewolf see me after I made mincemeat out of dozens of his kin,” the red head corrects, “they will think twice about sending out patrols made of werewolves if they are the only things that were cut down tonight. Now the next move is also ours, we will protect the neutral mortals moving in the city after dark. That should assist Katsura.” He says as the two of them return to the roof tops, and Rin just thinks back on the massive dent Himura just made on a whim.

“I dunno Himura, could you have left a wider trail of blood behind you?” Rin questions, he can just make out the shadowy stains stopping where it transitions into enemy territory. Himura stiffens, and Rin can hear the soft clanking of armor, full plate armor before the massive presence Himura was putting off vanishes. He ducks down into the water way, Rin following after him. Himura’s perched like a cat under the main boards, Rin missed the ledge, so Himura is literally the only thing holding him up. A hand wrapped around his belt suspended above the river below. All of his hair is on end, he fucking hates water with a passion.

“It was a message, and the man we were staring down got it loud and clear when I stared him down,” Himura answers in a hushed whisper as the clanking fades. Rin’s disgusted by the fact not only is Himura’s clothing without a single spec of blood he’s also not even struggling to hold him in this awkward position, “the paladins should have discovered the mess by now. We should be clear, get ready to land Rin.” He expect the other man to drop him, not toss him over the rail onto the bridge. The blond lands in a heap before dusting himself off with a scowl.

“That’s one way to limit their activities,” Rin acknowledges, “and they can’t retaliate because the supernatural aren’t supposed to be in the city this deep anyways.”

“Exactly,” Himura nods walking back, “sorry for hogging all the enemies.”

“Dude, you do what you have to do, I’ll be happy to stand back and not be involved in that shit show you were putting on,” Rin shrugs, “poor Izukai’s gonna have a heart attack.”

“Probably not, between the remaining wolves and the paladins the only thing that will be left is the massive blood stains,” Himura points out, “they don’t like their dead being found by humans.”

“You really worked out all of that in that short amount of time?” Rin asks.

“No, I’ve been watching the city since we were recruited in from the Keiheitai. I was waiting for a reason to make a move,” Himura turns an eye his way, which is still that hauntingly cold amber, “that and I was hungry.”

“You were hungry?” Rin frowns, he’s seen Himura eat during the middle of day before when he was coerced in to guarding Katsura.

“Yes, it happens believe it or not,” the red head rolls his eyes, “are you afraid?”

“Of you?” Rin raises an eyebrow, “I’m an idiot, I’m not sucidal. I’m more curious why someone like you would willingly enter into the service rather than just deal with whatever it is you’re dealing with outside it...”

“I needed to see what the balance of power was between the different factions. Its a lot easier to determine from inside someone’s camp than outside it,” Himura explains, “I then went with the faction that matched what I wanted to see happen.”

“Which means?” Rin frowns, “are you fighting for the Choushu clan’s cause or are you just along for the ride?”

“I support Choushu because their goal is the betterment of humanity, unlike the others I think Katsura san has the best chance of accomplishing it with how he treats his fellows,” Himura answers, far from the offended tone Rin suspected, “I respect Katsura and his decisions. My personal agenda also works neatly with what he asks of me.” Himura signals for him to follow, his scary aura is tucked away, making his presence damn near invisible again.

“What is your agenda?” Rin asks wondering if the secretive boy will answer.

“You’ll see,” Himura answers as the enter the Choushu hotel, and Rin’s sure he will. Especially if he and Himura are two leads on the supernatural leads.

* * *

KENSHIN

After checking in with Katsura, and later with Hiko, who had snuck down to check on him Kenshin sprawled out on one of the roofs watching the stars. He hadn’t expected to feel so at home among a den of assassins. The blond vampire was a curious individual, he wondered who had turned the young man. He was the least blood thirsty he’d ever seen, perhaps he hadn’t fully embraced the nature of being a vampire yet? Kenshin sighed, there were so many things he didn’t know. The leader of the Shinsengumi’s third squad though, he was a man who looked like he’d seen more than he let on.

He was waiting up on this roof for the man to make an appearance, those wolves he had dispatched earlier were all causing trouble for them as well, not just the Choushu. The other man had expressed a wish to simply talk, and Kenshin found he couldn’t deny the request and not look like an idiot.So here he waited, watching as the normal citizens went about their business, and no longer with a fear of being mauled on their way home.

“You’re a hard one to find assassin,” the man rasps lighting a cigarette and sitting down to watch the civilians, “I’ll admit at first I was concerned when I saw your trail. Now that I’ve looked into who you were dispatching I’m not as worried.”

“Are the people safer now that I’ve made that move?” Kenshin asks watching them with a fond expression.

“Both sides are safer, those mongrels you dispatched were brainless idiots that couldn’t follow the simplest of orders,” the man nods, “what is a man like you doing involved with a squabble like this amongst the humans though.”

“It wasn't my choice to be involved,” Kenshin reveals taking the cigarette and grinding it out with his fingers in annoyance, “there’s a coven moving in on Kyoto.”

“Ah,” the werewolf beside him answers, “so you’re here to prevent the vampire’s latest move.”

“I’m here to level the playing field. Humanity should have its own say in what happens to it, not just be farmed for blood by a bunch of brainless ticks,” Kenshin responds flatly, “regular vampires usually have no common sense about what their actions will result in.”

“An apt description of the current leaders of those covens,” the other man responds, “my elders think much the same. What concerns me is that fact you interfered so easily in it, are you not a vampire yourself?” Kenshin nods, just accepting the other man’s observation.

“I am,” he confirms, “I’ve spent the last 200 years trying to keep that madness away from Kyoto while bettering myself. I was approached by the locals to handle the situation before it got more out of hand.”

“I appreciate your candor on it, but this doesn’t make us friends,” the man says reclaiming his cigarette, “if you cross the shogunate I will show you no mercy.”

“I agree, but the same goes for you werewolf,” Kenshin stands and looks at the other man seriously, “my priority is the safety of humanity as a whole, should any supernatural force make a move on Kyoto they will be swiftly dealt with.”

“Aku, Soku, Zan,” the man says with a nod, “of that I can approve. The immediate slaying of any evil that would seek to burden the world with its presence. The same could be said of you assassin, but I must go before my presence is missed.”

“A safe trip home wolf, I will only kill those who stand in my way, remember that,” Kenshin says leaving his perch. The wolf goes his own way and Kenshin thinks that went much better that it could have. So the otherside in this fight is also trying to help humanity as well, this will not be as simple as he first thought then.

“I will have to adjust my plans then, I wonder what Solomon would have done,” he muses ducking across rooftops. Thoughts of his foster father spinning through his head.

 

* * *

 

KATSURA 

Himura and  Kagamine’s stunt the night before had the entire hotel up in arms about everything. Himura was outed as far more destructive than he let on, and  Kagamine had voiced some concerns to Katsura after the young-looking red head had butchered his way through several werewolves. The leader of the  Choushu clan had watched over the red head’s actions carefully.

After a week Himura approached him, the red head was particularly irritable mood, which was evident by the way even Kategai was shifting uncomfortably. Katsura waves his bodyguard off, and Kategai looks relieved to be allowed to leave the two of them, Himura starts to pace back and forth as  Kategai shuts the door behind him.

“When we last spoke it was about the  wolf problem,” Himura turns to face him, “after some minor digging I can assure you that ’s only the beginning of the problem.” The red head, who physically looks about 15 has an expression that Katsura’s only ever seen on really old men.

“ Kagamine san says that you have an agenda, and that  I shouldn’t trust you. However...” Katsura turns to  him, “I believe what you did benefited us more than  Kagamine san realizes.  Unlike  Kagamine san I can see the immediate effects your actions. I was not the only one to notice things are once again safer at night .”

“I spoke with one of the men  assisting with the supernatural forces on the Shogunate s ide. The men I took out, or rather mongrels that I took out were just randomly feeding on humanity,” Himura returns to pacing, “ they have since discovered a little more about me than I was... hoping they would.”

“Himura Kun, please sit. You are wearing a hole in the floor with your pacing,”  Katsura says taking a seat, and Himura sits with a sigh, moving his swords so he can sit comfortably .

“As I said  earlier,  he approached me again and  had figured out something I was trying to keep concealed,” the red head responds with a scowl, “I had hoped it  would remain hidden a bit longer.”

“What happened?” Katsura asks in a ca lming voice.

“I may have joined your faction under one minor false pretense....” Himura says looking guilty, “I am not 15 years old.”

“ Well we suspected you lied about your age,” Katsura chuckles, “you certainly can’t be much older  than that.”

“...” Himura looks exceedingly guilty, “I might be considerably older than that...” The mutter is so quiet he nearly misses it, but  Katsura looks at him astounded,  “if you multiply that by centuries you might get closer to the right number.”

“Centuries?” Katsura questions .

“That’s not why I’m  concerned at present however,”  Himura drops his face to a floor, “I might have given my true status away to one of the furballs by accident yesterday.”

“Your true status?” Katsura questions.

“Rin doesn’t know, and I’d rather he doesn’t,”  Himura starts, “I am the heir to the counts that used to run the supernatural of this nation. They were slaughtered almost 700 years ago by the rogue vampire faction. They chose to unite the people of the night much the way you are trying to unite those of the day.”

“700 years is a long time for there to be no leader amongst them,” Katsura frowns, “I assume you had your reasons for staying out of the limelight?”

“Yes,” the red head nods, “in the meantime the individual fief leaders have taken control.”

“Fief leaders? Are they still part of ancient Japan or something,” Katsura chuckles.

“If they had their way it would be far later than that,”  Himura mutters  irritatedly , “my foster father was able to bring them up into the modern times, but the cost was too great. The vampires did not like being told what to do, and as one of the more powerful species of nightlife they had more pull than the more docile sides.”

“What does that mean for humanity?” Katsura questions watching the way the red head twitches.

“It means that until some sort of balance is restored amongst the night life there will continue to be unrest. Rin and I can keep most of the vampires out of here, but not all of them, the lower leveled ones aren’t the problem. It’s the ones that think they have a right to power,” the red head frowns, “I do not want that position of power, the only reason I am interfering now is to protect humanity from their control.”

“It sounds like this isn’t the first time you’ve worked against them,” Katsura assumes with a soft smile, “you’ve been working to prevent it for the last 700 years haven’t you?”

“A bit longer than that, but yes,” the red head confirms, “I have been working closely with the wolves to keep them out, and one of them discovered who I really am. Not the Battosai, but the heir. I have no doubt that as our cooperation continues they will unfortunately discover that as well.”

“Do you think it is something for me to worried over  Himura kun?” Katsura asks with a frown.

“No, it just means I won’t be here on standby as much. If I go missing just send the information with Rin, as much as he doesn’t trust me clan  wise he is loyal to you,”  Himura sighs, “this just means I’m going to have twice as much work...”

“Good luck Himura kun,” he says as the red head disappears out into the daylight.

“Everything alright Katsura san?”  Kategai says peaking his head in the door.

“Himura kun has his work cut out for him,” Katsura chuckles, “any word on who thought it would be wise to target us?”

“ Its an inside job,”  Kategai whispers, “and it looks like they are gunning for the kid actually.” Katsura frowns with a bitter laugh.

“Keep looking into it, if nothing else can be discovered let me fill the boy,”  Katsura says after a moment.  Himura looks to have taken off somewhere in the daylight again.

* * *

HIMURA KENSHIN

Kenshin frowns as he finds himself surrounded by wolves as he approaches the Aoi  Ya . They’re almost all  Shinsengumi , and  its amusing for him to watch them guard him like a lost puppy. He’s glared them away before only for them to come racing back as soon as his mood levels out. As he crosses the threshold into the supernatural haven, the wolves disperse to watch the area, and the Captain of the third squad is sitting at one of the tables drinking as he approaches.

“I am not some damsel that needs protecting Saitou san,” he mutters taking a seat across from him. The bartender delivers a second cup for him and a small selection of Sake, he can smell the blood tainting it, and he frowns, “why would anyone want this? Bring me what the wolf’s drinking.” 

“As you wish Battosai,” the barkeep responds. The wolf raises an eyebrow and he groans stealing the other man’s sake, pouring himself a healthy dose.

“Drinking blood in the daylight makes me burn when I return outside,” he explains with a scowl, “I do not enjoy being fried up like tempura for simply walking outside.”

“You’re a strange creature  Battosai , so when were you going to tell me your little secret?” the man asks with a subtle chuckle, “the heir to the counts, it’s no wonder you were able to dispatch everything so quickly that night.”

“You could have easily done it yourself seeing as they were nothing but  fledgling pups,” he responds coldly, “you called this meeting not me wolf. What do you want?”

“I need a favor,” the man starts, he’s already rolling his eyes.

“I stopped doing favors for the supernatural a long time ago. The favors were often dangerous and left a bad taste in my mouth,”  Kenshin responds coldly.

“Then leave Kyoto to be sieged by rampant vampires and other nightlife,” the man argues, “by returning to the shadows with the other races you could, at least theoretically silence all of the supernatural war that’s going on.”

“You assume it’s that easy or simple wolf, and if that were the case I would have already addressed it,”  Kenshin says taking a sip of the sake, he smiles as the taste rolls around his mouth, “you at least have good taste in booze.”

“It could be that simple though Battosai, attend the Lycan lunar festival and use it as a coming out party as the heir,” the man insists setting his drink aside.

“As much as I enjoy hanging out with werewolves I highly doubt a festival would tide over all discordance running through those supernatural creatures,”  Kenshin points out watching the man’s face.

“Except that the lunar festival is special  Battosai , it allows all the groups that rise under the moon to come together and celebrate. It brings most if not all of the other supernatural leaders together,” he says persistently, “and without the other vampires there would it not be a pleasant way to make yourself known?”

“You have a hidden agenda of some sort with this,”  Kenshin accuses sipping his sake, “I do not like the attention that station brings with it. I really don’t like the creatures it brings out of the woodwork to look for me either. There’s something behind your request though, what is it you want out of this Saitou san? Fame? Glory? Because I am not interested in either.”

The wolf across from him frowns, and  Kenshin can see that he missed whatever his agenda was in his little speech. Strong he may be, mind reader he was not. The wolf scowls putting a dry cigarette to his lips, and  Kenshin watches as he tries to think of a new way to persuade him to join their little party. One he’s really not interested in going to, as himself or the heir of the supernatural.

“I hadn’t considered you might be a petulant child about it,” the man mutters, “if I simply ask you to attend will you do so? The elder wolves wish to see you and acknowledge that you are the true heir of the night.”  Kenshin sets his sake down for a moment studying the other man’s face, he oozes sincerity for once since he started speaking to him.

“Was that so hard wolf?”  Kenshin questions with a knowing smile, “as for your request I’ll consider it. I am not agreeing to anything right now, there is too much afoot in Kyoto to make such a promise.” He inclines his head politely, “the sake is on you I presume?”

“This time Battosai,” the wolf nods, “please consider our request.”

“I will, but as I said, it is a dangerous time to leave the streets of Kyoto so unguarded,” he points out with a frown, “there are creatures besides the ones you know of that lurk in the shadows, and not all of them are benevolent.” With his piece said he excuses himself, and bows at the bartender who smiles knowingly at him as he leaves. 

Kenshin frowns as he leaves the Aoi  Ya , the supernatural bar was a welcome surprise in a town full of problems. As he continues down the road he gets lost in his thoughts, travelling down little used side roads. He’s able to side step the random passerby with ease, but when a chi flares in front of him he’s pulled more than a little forcibly from his thoughts.

“Can I help you?”  Kenshin asks attempting to be polite about the matter. The other man draws his sword, and  Kenshin instantly flicks his sword into a defensive position in the sheath at his waist. The man across from him is human, he feels no need to draw yet. With his  Battojitsu he has no need to, the man throws a chain past the right side of his head. He dodges it with a simple slide to the left, hand still hovering over his sword. His opponent throws a second chain and wraps it around his left hand holding his sheath.

He raises an eyebrow and takes in the man, clearly trained as a shinobi, and wonders why he’s after him. Normally shinobi didn’t bother with the supernatural, nor did they bother the little fish unless they thought there was something to be gained from them. This man has the entire lower half of his face covered, and his hair pulled back and away. His dark blue clothes would have made him hard for a mortal to spot in the middle of the night. The most telling thing about this man however was the small sword behind him, a kodachi.

His opponent was another assassin then,  Kenshin frowned at that knowledge, he had no idea why a human assassin had sought him out. There were a lot of supernatural ones that he could justify being a target of, but not humanity, at least not yet. As the man attempted to lunge at  him he caught his oppon ent’s blade flipped it and cleaved straight through their shoulder and chest cavity with the strength he had gotten from Hiko. Blood pooled all around him, but not a drop was on his person. 

He blinked as he heard the gasp from behind him, a woman in what would have been a pure white kimono looks mortified. Her once  prestine clothes are splattered with fresh hot blood, from the bottom of her kimono to her violet umbrella. His  shishou was right, he certainly knew how to make a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now complete, but this is where the refreshed edit ends for now, I'm 6 days behind where I thought I would have been. Real life can do that to a person.
> 
> Other questions, yes, the girl is Tomoe, no she's not going to the Choushu hotel yet. I am not following Samurai X Trust and Betrayal that closely, I have more to do before she can show up there. Stop here for now if you want the story to make sense. I will update the notes sections as I continue onwards so it makes more sense. 9/18/19


	4. A Little Overzealous Aren't We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rework: Tomoe meets Kenshin, or rather his mess for the first time. Rin has an issue with how Kenshin's acting, and finally gets clued in on why the red head is so mysterious. 
> 
> Old:  
> Meeting with the wolves, and making arrangements with Rin.

YUKISHIRO TOMOE 

She heard had barely heard the noises coming from the alleyway, and like a curious cat she had wandered in. Only to be splattered with something warm and sticky as soon as she turned the corner. The small man in front of her was holding a chained sword in the air facing away from her, his opponent was on the ground. A seeping puddle of blood leaking out from his still form, and she felt her knees go weak. She let out a surprised gasp as the smaller man turned, wide amythest eyeing her worriedly as he caught her before she could fall into the puddle just in front of her feet.  

He pulled her close with one arm, carefully collected her umbrella and scarf before carrying around the corner to bench. He set her down carefully, and she was still speechless. Despite all the blood there he didn’t have a drop on him, he was looking over her carefully. 

“You do not appear to be harmed,” he says quietly,  his voice is so much higher than she anticipated. Was this person actually a child still and not a man? Given what she’d just seen she was unsure. 

“Yes, I just happened to turn the corner as...” she shuttered rubbing her arms. 

“Such a sight is not meant for the average person, it is indeed frightening,” he nods understandingly, “I need to inform the authorities, will you be alright here miss?” She nods watching him stand to leave, and she can’t help noticing that its been raining this whole time. 

“You made the rain bleed,” she whispers quietly, and he hesitates for a moment before continuing. 

“An apt description,” the strange red head responds with a frown, “a side effect of my day job I’m afraid.”  He darts around a corner for a moment before he reappears with an officer who is looking at him incredulously. 

“Miss are you alright?” the officer asks bending down to look her in the eye, “the young man here said you looked pale and possibly unwell. Given what he said and that gruesome around the corner... that’s not an unexpected reaction.” When had the officer seen that bloody mess around the corner? Tomoe continues to hold her arms, its only then she realizes its because she’s sitting in the rain, her umbrella is laying carefully closed to her side while they look her over carefully. 

“A woman would not be treated well where I am returning to,” the red head says responding to the officer while she’s out of it, “where would be a good place to take her?” 

“I don’t know, we could ask the nearby district if she could use their facilities...” the officer thinks aloud, “are you certain...” 

“Positive,” the red head says firmly, “a hotel full of perverts is no place for a beautiful girl like her. I can however offer this to help with getting her taken care of properly.” She watches as the boy pulls out a mass of coin and sees her eyes widen. 

“I’m not a prostitute!” She shouts, and the two men exchange a serious glance. 

“We are not accusing you of that Yue san,” the red head says quietly, “but you do need a place to get cleaned up. You’ll catch a cold if you continue out and about in your current state.” The words are said so kindly, yet the age behind them was insane. She felt like she was lost in those eyes. 

“I think it would be best if you took her, I wouldn’t want to be responsible if someone else came along trying to murder me again,” the unspoken, and either mortify or harm her in the process lingering in the air. 

“I second that, I’ll take her away then, please see to it that you don’t leave anymore messes like that behind you boy,” the officer warns with a stern expression. The red head raises his arm to scratch behind his head with a suitably chastised expression. Tomoe is not convinced, it’s a show to throw off the authorities. As she’s lead away she misses the officer’s comments at first. 

“Miss?” the officer asks as they arrive at a large building marked Aoi Ya, “are you okay?” 

“Not really,” she says quietly, “I don’t understand.” 

“Its probably better that you don’t judging from state of your person,” a kind looking woman says eyeing her, “may I help the two of you?” 

“Yes,” the officer escorting her responds before she can say anything more, “the young lady here needs a place to get cleaned up?” The woman across from them looks at them curiously, before the officer hands over the bag of coins from earlier. 

“Normally that’s not a service we provide, but given the shell-shocked appearance of this young lady we will take care of it,” she responds evenly.  

 

KAGAMINE 

He doesn’t trust Himura, especially not after everything he’s seen the kid leave behind. As he darts into Katsura’s office with barely a knock Rin scowls, he feels the chi brush past him and then tug. Was Himura calling for him? He darts in afterwards, and Himura taps the floor beside him with a frown. 

“We are aware of the issue Himura Kun, we were trying to figure out who they were targeting so we didn’t alert whoever was doing it that we were on to them,” Katsura explains, “they appear to be targeting you specifically.” 

“Then they’ll appear to be dead,” Himura frowns, “I do not like being followed around, it brings back extremely bad memories.” He looks pointedly in Rin’s direction and he feels a chill roll down his spine at the comment. 

“Noted Battosai,” Rin nods raising his hands. 

“Really Kagamine san? I had thought you trusted me more than that,” Katsura chuckles, “Himura kun is on our side. Even if he does have more to speak with us about tonight.”

“I had really hoped the mongrel would drop the subject but it appears to be rather unavoidable at this point,” Himura sighs before turning to Rin, “how much do you know about the counts and their heir?”

“That the counts were brutally murdered years ago, and that the fief leaders lost control of everything when they died. All of the other supernatural creatures rebelled and nearly eliminated the vampires in protest at their loss. The heir had gone underground sometime before that and hasn’t been seen since,” Rin responds, “everyone and their mother’s brother has been looking for the little bastard, but to no avail.”

“Little bastard?” Katsura questions.

“Rumor has it the heir was trapped in the body of a child,” Rin specifies.

“Not trapped, but one of his body’s defensive mechanisms left him looking like a child for centuries to reflect what he knew of the world,” Himura clarifies, “what else?”

“That he was extremely powerful magically, but useless in a fight. He looked like he was six, couldn’t wield a sword or anything,” Rin thinks back on it, “kid’s been missing for over 400 years.”

“Not missing, hiding,” Katsura speculates, “a being with the amount of potential you’re speaking of doesn’t just get killed. They get frustrated, look to improve themselves, then come back with bang.” He eyes Himura suspiciously.

“Your suspicion is correct, they were frustrated, beyond so. To be trapped looking like a child for centuries had to be the most demeaning thing one could possibly imagine,” Himura nods, “he traveled for sometime before he came to settle outside Kyoto for a few more centuries to follow the deaths of Sophitia the Fair and Solomon the Wise.”

“Hang on, how does a kid like you know their names?” Rin asks, “even I have a hard time remembering the counts names.”

“Because they were my friends and I still haven’t forgiven the fief leaders for their betrayal,” Himura responds darkly.

“So the heir not only grew up he became an unmovable force for others, interesting,” Katsura mumbles. Rin’s still stuck on Himura’s last sentence, and how he introduced himself months ago. _Himura Kenshin, Professional Child._

“Son of a bitch, you’re the heir,” Rin squeaks.

“Exactly, I don’t however want this know to everyone at the moment if you don’t mind Rin?” the red head responds with a frown.

“Why not? Wouldn’t it work to your advantage to quiet the unrest you’ve been concerned over Himura kun?” Katsura asks, continuing on as if nothing had changed. As if Himura wasn’t actually some highly over powered supernatural creature that could slaughter the room with less than a flick of his hand.

“It is not that simple,” the red head sighs, “the vampires will expect me to return to a seat on the high council so they can finally be rid of me through less than honorable means. The rest of the supernatural will flock to Kyoto when it comes out, it will be a mess. I’d rather avoid that. I’m more interested in keeping the city of Kyoto safe at the moment.”

“Himura’s right, mass chaos is gonna descend on the city the second they figure out he’s alive and that he’s here,” Rin nods, “there’s also the huge werewolf presence across town to consider. If Himura really is the heir he can just order the Wolves to retreat.”

“I will not do that,” the red head scowls, “the void of power left by their desertion would be too obvious. No I am in negotiations with the wolves for something far less troublesome at the moment. A simple truce.”

“A truce? They’re the enemy?!?” Rin shouts.

“No, not really. They follow a different set of ideals, but they are not the enemy Kagamine san,” Katsura points out, “its a good plan. What exactly are you hoping to get from them Himura kun?”

“Their cooperation to help enforce supernatural law later, but for the time being a bit of restraint when fighting humanity,” Himura answers with a sigh, “but right now we have a bigger issue.”

“Assuming it’s what we were speaking about earlier, yes, that is a bit of a problem,” Katsura nods, “so much for laying low if you’re essentially who you say you are.”

“He’s not the average vampire, that much is for certain,” Rin mutters.

“I prefer to pass as a daywalker, it explains most of my abilities and puts a lot more people at ease than revealing my true status as the heir to the former counts,” he offers, “they didn’t even give me the option to decline by the way.”

“I’m sure they didn’t,” Katsura chuckles, “but what are we going to do about the issue of someone targeting you that isn’t supernatural?”

“Someone’s trying to kill him, good luck,” Rin snorts. Himura nods his sentiments, and looks less than concerned about that part.

“I have preparations to make to attend the Lycan festival for the full moon, it was one of the wolf’s requests to keep his mouth shut. I should be able to lay low amongst all the werewolves without too much difficulty,” Himura sighs, “they aren’t nearly as irritating as normal vampires are. Yourself excluded Kagamine san.”

“Thanks I think?” Rin responds.

“What about your assignments?” Katsura looks worried, “without your blade or Kagamine san’s we are woefully out matched against these other supernatural creatures.”

“That is exactly why I suggested Kagamine san attend this meeting,” Himura gives him an appreciative smile, “Kagamine san can find me and deliver my assignments. For you there will be no inconvience Katsura san, I still plan to assist you and the Choushu clan with the betterment of humanity, I just won’t be such an open target for the other assassins.”

“Himura kun, are you sure? I mean they are actually trying to kill you,” he reminds.

“I hid from the collective vampire kind for over 500 years, hiding from humanity isn’t going to be that difficult in comparison,” the red head shrugs, “besides, I won’t be alone.”

“No, not if you’re in a den of werewolves,” Rin remarks, “why would I agree to put my ass on the line to get you those assignments though?”

“Because if you don’t get to them to me you then have to do them,” Himura’s smile makes him uneasy, “and if you thought your load was bad you haven’t seen what Katsura san has been dumping on me lately.”

“I apologize, I hadn’t thought there was that much until you asked me to recall everyone else until you could get the matter sorted out,” Katsura rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “are you sure you’re still okay with all of that Himura kun?”

“Its fine Katsura san,” the red head assures him, “its also rather interesting to see the looks on Izukai’s face when he figures out what’s going on.”

“No joke, that poor man looks more than a little haggard when he cleans up after you,” Katsura shakes his head in amusement.

“So where are you going to be at Himura?” Rin asks wondering how hard this is going to be.

“I’ll be in the Mibu den of wolves, one of the captains asked me for a favor, it shouldn't be that hard to get him to host me until we can get the matter resolved,” Himura responds.

“True, no where is safer than directly under the enemies’ nose,” Katsura agrees, “be safe Himura kun, we’re relying on both of you far too much right now.”

* * *

12/2/19 Old section starts here. Haven't finished rewriting yet, sorry!

* * *

When he awoke it was because of the approaching presence that up until last night he would have ignored. It only got to entrance roof top when Kenshin opened the window to glare down upon the figure. He was at the entrance as the figure blinked pointing at the ground with a very irritated expression. It was a wolf, but not a Shinsengumi member. Therefore the man had no tact, and had choose to forgo the ground in his original approach.

“Walk with me,” Kenshin hissed, “or you won’t be invited back, ever.” The informative wolf nodded, following the red head out of the Choshu infested hotel. He was glad that the heir was fighting for a cause in the war, but he was also happy he didn’t have to run into a camp full of soldiers just to get his attention. He waited until the red head jumped up onto the rooftops to start talking, and even then he was hard pressed to keep up with him.

“The third captain approached me this morning, and asked me to confirm certain details. Is now a good time for you to meet with him?” the normal looking wolf asked, “if not you can continue this later if you desire…” Kenshin sighed, he should have known they would be pushy once they finally figured it out. He nodded, and the non Shinsengumi wolf led him away. They were back down on the street after a while, and Kenshin recognized where they were going to be a tea house. Inside he almost felt relieved at the amount of familiar dark energies.

“Kobe san, over here,” someone called, Kenshin’s nose already caught the captain and his friend’s scents. Suddenly he realized, his cover was about to be majorly blown, he realized only too late that his energy was mingling and it was far to loose to hide at moment. He saw the smile cross the captain’s lips as he reigned in the extra energy tucking it back away neatly before sitting down before the Shinsengumi’s third squad captain.

“Now that I have a better look at you, you’re the assassin known as Battosai, aren’t you?” the captain smirked, “not a wonder now how they lost so many men. There is someone in your camp that wants you dead.” This last statement was said softly as to not attract so much attention. Kenshin suppressed the shutter at the thought, that was least of his concerns since he left his master. His master had taught him many lessons about giving away information, what he hadn’t learned from Hiko he had learned during his time with the Choshu clan.

“Is that so?” he wasn’t surprised seeing as he was running into more Shinsengumi then Choshu or Satsuma men combined lately, “It will just get them killed faster, especially now. Will it not?” His tone was cold, he had no intention of searching out the murderer.

“I suppose so, do you remember our discussion yesterday night?” the Shinsengumi Captain asked somewhat nervously.

“You mean that bit about this event of yours? The moon festival wasn’t it?” Kenshin mumbled under his breath, “so much for me lying low in Wa…” The captain nodded, he laid out the information he had gathered from the higher ups running the festival ignoring the strange behavior that the Battosai was displaying.

“Most of Kyoto will be involved, all of Lycan that reside in Japan will be here for our festival. On the night of the full moon is when most of the ceremonial rituals and such go on, your introduction there would be the most powerful Battosai.”The captain brushed across the info, “if you were to attend we would be most honored Battosai. It is not for a few weeks so you have time to think it over…” He hadn’t forgotten that fact, he had been avoiding it for a reason, it weighed heavily on his mind. He had not decided if it was a good idea considering all that was going on, what with the traitor in the Choshu camp currently.

Perhaps… he should deal with this annoying pest after all. At least before the truth was discovered and something best left buried under a bloodstained sheet of the past. A past that if uncovered would interrupt his life so abruptly he wouldn’t have enough time to flee. “I have a favor to ask,” he looked the wolf straight in the eyes, “upon your assistance I will attend the lunar festival without fuss.” He would keep his word regardless, but Katsura had to be protected.

 “But of course, you need only ask,” the Captain looked as pleased as he was relieved. Kenshin idly felt bad, had he refused to show this man would have been punished for his cowardice. It worried him to no end, that his past might be discovered, and when that happened…

He simply could not be prepared to deal with it… Not now, not then, or ever again. It was far too painful, even with Sophitia’s assurance that it would be alright. “Thank you then, I will meet you here at midnight, I have arrangements to make, but the favor I am in need of is a place to stay until something has been done with the Choshu traitor. It would be my assumption that this arrangement would make it easier to attend the Lunar festival.”

“I will have the arrangements made for your stay then,” the Captain bowed his head, “will you be disguising yourself Battosai?” Kenshin nodded, he had no doubt he could alter his appearance. He had been forced to do so enough times already, “Midnight here, in your disguised state already. We wouldn’t want your traitor to send any extra, and unwanted company.”

“This, is very true.  Look for me on the roof at the designated time then.”

 

* * *

_~Choshu Clan hotel HQ~ Later that same day of course.~_

Kenshin approached Katsura’s room for the second time that week. Normally he would have simply avoided the Choshu leader and taken care of the problem, the thing was like it or not Katsura was involved. It was one of his men, and they would not live to regret this mistake.

“Katsura san, I need to speak with you,” Kenshin let his voice be heard. He could hear someone other than Katsura in the room, from experience he reasoned it to be Katagai. The man was the Choshu leader’s unofficial bodyguard, he was never far during the daylight hours.

“Come in,” Katsura’s voice was light. He was not intruding on anything significant then, he cautiously opened the door. Sure enough there was Katagai shooting him the ‘insignificant boy’ look that meant disapproval of his actions. He in fact had opened the Shogi right in front of Katagai’s impassive face. “I cannot thank you enough for that favor earlier. Is there anything you need from me Himura?”

“I unfortunately have a matter to attend to that demands my absence sir. You probably noticed I was out earlier,” Kenshin was not going to lie to Katsura, “I have… certain obligations to attend to, ones that will make that earlier favor more permanent. There is however an area of concern that makes my absence necessary, I will not lie to you, there’s a traitor amongst us. As I have mentioned previously, I have things that I do not want unburied from a very distant past.” Katagai looked pissed, Katsura however looked unsurprised seeing as the chats that had been going on for the past week about the extra bodies being found around Kyoto.

“I unfortunately have to agree, I know that those men aren’t appearing out of nowhere and jumping in front of your blade Himura. So what are we to do about it?” Katsura’s answer surprised both of them. “I assume you have a plan for dealing with this traitor, otherwise you dared not bring it up at this point.” Kenshin nodded, he placed his sword in front of him as a sign of good faith.

“Because of my other standing there is death warrant on the man, the wolves will take care of it I assume. He will be found and he will be killed,” Kenshin informed them with a cold expression, “I know that under any other circumstances I am to let you handle it. However the man has struck a nerve with me, he is digging in dangerous territory.”

“Undoubtedly Himura, I am sorry it has become an issue. Is there someone you trust should I need to contact you?” Katsura asked. Kenshin nodded, looking only briefly at the expression crossing Katagai’s face, extreme confusion.

“Send Rin, no one else will be able to find me. Rin will be confused, but he will be able to, and he wouldn’t dare betray either of us Katsura san. I will still be accepting assignments regardless of where I am,” Kenshin explained, “I have no doubts that things will be made interesting during my absence…” Katsura nodded, Katagai however had listened enough and still didn’t really understand.

“Why are you listening so intently to this whelp?” Katagai half yelled. Katsura whispered something in his ear, his expression went from confusion to fear in moments. “He’s… a what?”

“I believe the term is a count unfortunately. I had yet to inform Katsura san yet,” Kenshin admitted quietly, “I am a feudal lord basically to the supernatural… It changes nothing about my standpoint, I serve Choshu, and some of them serve Mibu, Satsuma, and Rin is one that serves Choshu. It’s actually quite equal throughout that I am aware of, anyways I will be attending a festival under my rank later this month… Wish me luck, I have no idea what I’m going to do…”

“You’ll do fine Himura,” Katsura assured him with a bright smile, “now get going, I’ll have Rin deliver your assignments. Good luck Himura kun.” Kenshin smiled back and took up his sword. He left without too much fuss towards Rin’s room. The lower Vampire was half asleep when he knocked lightly on the window’s frame. The stuttering was enough to alert Kenshin to the current time that and the unceremonious greeting.

“God damn it Himura! Just because you’re a god damn freak of nature that walks in the sun, doesn’t mean you have to go and wake me up in the f-ing daylight hours!” Rin of course probably didn’t remember last night… Kenshin knocked again, “GO AWAY!” He snickered and climbed in the window slowly. Rin was looking at him bleary eyed and very irritated.

“Is that any way to treat the heir?” Kenshin snickered at the amusing expressions crossing Rin’s face, “don’t worry I forgive you. I needed to warn you of a couple of things though.” Kenshin grabbed the hand that shot out towards his face, narrowly avoiding the annoyed night dweller’s claws. “Katsura is going to give you my assignments to deliver to me. Can you handle this or do I need to tell him otherwise?” Rin looked annoyed but more responsive.

“There’s no one else who stalks you without knowing your secrets, right?” Rin asked semi conscious finally, “I’ll do it, but you owe me Himura. You are such a pain in the ass, you know that right?” Kenshin smiled, leaning down in Rin’s face and giving him a real reason to cringe.

“Would a good rank later satisfy my being a pain in the ass right now? You’re a loyal guy Rin, even if you don’t know what’s going on you stick with your allies,” Kenshin held his chin up, “the powers I hide from would make you tremble, let alone the ones I possess and hide from you at this very moment. I expect great things from you Rin, don’t disappoint me…” He ghosted out, satisfied with Rin’s answers he made for the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/2/19 There's a new section to this series called the Lord of Halloween, you can find it linked through the series button at the bottom. Prince of Halloween is centered through Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, while Lord of Halloween takes place around the anime/manga. Ambition of Halloween is a prequel to this, and may or may not get more later on. Ying Long is pre series Kenshin. I'm not sure how much I want to write that so I've just left those chapters to clean up the beginning of this work. 
> 
> All notes regarding the rewrite process will be removed as I update, they are for your convinence since the changes can be rather jarring if you don't know what's going on.


	5. The New Heir of Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kawashiro san, who immediately finds trouble because... why not?

_~Just after Eleven~_

He arrived two hours early to the small shop where he had met Saitou Hajime earlier. He wondered what the other would think of his new appearance, he was wearing a light but expensive kimono that framed his new build perfectly. His hair had been given a darker shade of red, so dark it was almost black… His calm eyes held the light lavender shade he had been known for as a small child, and the most important feature….

He was now sporting some very convincing non-male anatomy, in fact he was a she for the time being. Considering that his original species was gender less it wasn’t impossible for him to switch back and forth. He just liked being male for the most part, it had less drama involved. He was supposedly born as a male, he just assumed his body assumed whatever form it felt safer as…

So he now sat as a full-fledged She waiting patiently, trying to think of a new name that would fit her appearance. After all she didn’t think it was appropriate to use her Choshu nickname amongst the enemy, it also would make her stay easier. Then a name came forward, she appreciated the wolves effort towards accepting her rank… She smiled lightly as her escorts appeared right on time, if not a little early. The captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi was pleasantly surprised when she practically floated down to stand before them.

“Absolutely beautiful,” one of them breathed so lightly had she been any other being she would have missed it. She blushed lightly focusing on Saitou’s face.

“Kawashiro Kiirie, the pleasure is mine to be in your fine company this evening,” she bowed to Saitou and the others who returned her bow. “Saitou san, how much do they know of the situation?”

“These are my pack mates that will be staying with us,” Saitou answered still staring, “should you require any assistance we will provide it without question.” Kiirie smiled lightly, she had already assumed what would be expected.

“All I require is your charming assistance to escort me there, unless of course you’ve decided I cannot stay there now,” Kiirie’s pitch was lighter than his normal, and quite a bit more alluring. The captain looked at her with an odd look.

“Why would we dishonor ourselves by rejecting such a guest such as yourself? Battosai, even if you are still working for the IshinShishi I would not hesitate to invite you to visit at anytime you are able,” Saitou was frowning, “all I ask is that you keep your work for them separate from your rank. Which I assume you would ask the same of us?”She nodded, the deep red mane flowing down her shoulders reminded them of a waterfall of blood.

“Of course,” she smiled, the other Shinsengumi members disappeared leaving her alone with Saitou for the walk back to the Mibu Den. “Thank you, for letting me be a pain in your ass for the time being.” The wolf beside her smirked, then drew his sword as they felt the disturbance in the air. Kiirie let out a small string of un-lady like words, “of all the days to go unarmed…” Saitou nodded, he was not amused by the idea of bandits either.

“Should we stay and fight Kiirie san?” Saitou asked quietly. He knew the Battosai was adept with swords, but he had no idea if the heir had any other training. “How fast can you run?”

“You wouldn’t be able to keep up. Saitou, teach them a lesson about prowling the streets during the darkest night,” she smiled, “I’ll be fine, it would take men of the former counts power to kill me.” The Shinsengumi captain walked forward hand on the hilt of his sword, Kiirie following behind him unphased by the lecherous looks being thrown her way as they came out of an ally way.

“You’d best make your way elsewhere, or your corpses’ will line the way across Kyoto tonight,” Saitou half warned. Kiirie was aware that she was one of a kind, in the fact she had mastered sword drawing techniques, she wondered how fast Saitou could unsheathe his sword and still have control over it. The lowlife thugs swarmed, they seemed like they liked a challenge, and they saw Kiirie as quite the prize. She tried not to seem as bored as she was at the whole display, but she really wished she hadn’t chosen such a pretty appearance to hide away as.

“We’ll take the girl and let you walk away in one piece…” one of the thugs mentioned. Kiirie frowned, she would actually rather fight them than stand behind Saitou and watch. The thugs drew their swords, Saitou smirked, Kiirie took a few steps back.

“I’d like to see you try, would you like to use my wakizashi Kiirie san?” Saitou offered. She was very tempted to accept, except she was supposed to be a lady. She nodded anyways, she’d work on her ladylike issues later, there were thugs to beat down now. Saitou tossed over the short blade, which she caught easily, which surprised the thugs.

Kiirie held the wakizashi in her left hand ready to draw, but proceeded to watch Saitou fight them first. The Shinsengumi captain allowed them to make the first move, his sword held parallel to the ground in his left hand(*1). She assumed it was some sort of sword thrust technique, but she soon became distracted by the thugs inching near her that she never got the chance to see him move. Seeing as she was working with a wakizashi, her range was a lot shorter than the thugs, she scowled.

“I suggest the rest of you retreat, you are beyond outclassed,” she warned as the first thug fell to her short range Battoujiitsu. As the blood sprayed out the back of their comrade’s fatal wound, she jumped aside with a quick chiburi flick to avoid the careless swings of their blades. She had no doubt that the wakizashi she had been tossed by Saitou was of good quality, but she almost wanted to reach down and use the fallen thug’s katana. She wasn’t sure if the blade however could take quite the amount of force she tended to use when wielding her own blades.

In the end she ended up gutting two more thugs, whom by that point had figured out she was not some helpless prize had started to run. Saitou dispatched them easily as Kiirie checked over her kimono, she thankfully had not gotten any blood on the brand new robe. It was only her recent practice during her assassinations that had allowed her to come out clean. Saitou took one look at her and laughed as she did a final chiburi.  As she sheathed the wakizashi he shook his head as she returned it to him. He was covered from head to toe in varying blood splatter patterns, while she had not one drop on her person.

“Battosai, you are a particularly interesting creature… There are not many men, or women I think, that can go through an entire fight and not have so much as a speck of blood on their clothes. Be it theirs or a foe’s,” Saitou’s words had a touch of humor. Kiirie shivered trying not to think about the substance, as Kenshin, when he had first murdered in the name of the Ishin Shishi she could not remember getting a drop on anything but the landscape. As for before that, her very first kill in the name of her brother’s honor it had coated her body. Although a lot of it was hers considering she had been but a child…

“It’s a talent refined from centuries of practice, when I was young the blood made my stomach roll uncomfortably for days at a time,” she explained trying to disconnect herself from that past at the same time, “it became necessary to develop that talent, so much so it exists even now when the texture, smell, and sight of blood no longer effects me that way. It was not difficult to accomplish really…” Kiirie skipped over the blood puddles, wondering what would become of the thugs bodies absentmindedly.

“I would never have guessed a vampire, let alone one as high standing as yourself, was ever squeamish at the sight of blood Battosai,” Saitou led her ahead through alleyways and narrow corridors to a secluded courtyard where he stopped abruptly, “did you have a cover story in mind? I mean about your coming to stay with us.” She had of course thought of a cover story, she wasn’t sure that Saitou would approve, but it wouldn’t question her presence in his quarters.

“But of course, I had dared to assume I could pretend to be your faithful whore actually,” she answered casually shrugging her shoulders, “or something along those lines… I’d sooner trust you than the human half of the Shinsengumi.” She remarked waving a offhandedly. Saitou’s eyebrows had shot up at the whore comment anyways, she had no idea what he was going to say to that.

“Come now Ba- Kiirie,” he corrected himself with a smirk, “why would I ever deem you a whore? Besides, something tells me you’re a virgin anyways.” With the suggestive look he was giving her she felt inclined to raise an eyebrow at him. Where would he have gotten that idea?

“Sorry to disappoint, but I lost that before your grandfather was born,” she commented flatly, “I will however, take that statement as a complement, seeing as I am a lady at present.” She added with a small smirk of her own to confuse him. Saitou merely looked bemused by the development, he opened the door and escorted her into the Mibu den. She frowned at the expression that suddenly crossed his face.

“Who would have thought that you could spar with words as well as you spar with swords Battosai,” Saitou hissed in her ear making her twitch as the breath tickled against it, “follow me Kiirie san.” As they worked their way deeper into the den of Mibu’s wolves she had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to have a hard time sleeping for the first couple of nights. A couple of dirty looks, and one almost beheaded officer later she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. this is the Gatotsu, Saitou’s own adaptation of the Hiratsuki technique, however at this point I don’t believe that Kenshin has fought or come across this technique yet.
> 
> Chiburi is the name of that oh so impressive blade flick Kenshin and them (sword users in general) are always doing to clean the blood off their swords.
> 
> I prefer Kenshin as very powerful dude not a random chick. However I find it highly unlikely Saitou would just invite an undisguised Battosai to just stay in the den of Mibu's wolves. No matter what promises he makes not to cause trouble.


	6. A Visit into the Wolves' Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin pays Kiirie a visit, and Saitou's unit has an inspection from the internal affairs. Things don't exactly go as the inspector or Saitou plans.

Kiirie was in the middle of brushing her hair when his scent caught her nose, she smiled and worked her way out to the roof. Rin was nearby, he was burning that annoying herb still that clung over his scent. It was funny how long it took her to figure out that Rin covered up his scent with herbs, she had always been close by him so she never noticed. Rin currently was trying to look for a way into the Wolves’ den, she snuck up behind him.

“Looking for someone?” Kiirie whispered in his ear, Rin jumped and looked at her in confusion for a moment. She was standing downwind from him still, “I wouldn’t get any closer or Saitou will be out here Rin san.” Rin drew his sword, his eyes narrowed, Kiirie could smell the fear rolling off at him. As they circled on the roof top with Kiirie backing away, Rin finally caught her scent.

“God fucking damn it Himura! Don’t do that ya freak of nature,” Rin hissed sheathing his sword, “I suppose you think that’s funny.” Kiirie frowned, she had hoped he would get over his annoyance at her secret keeping and surprises.

“Not really, I miss Katsura sama,” she said with a sigh, “I suppose you have something for me?” Her voice was soft, they were back to rooftop strolling again. The younger vampire handed over a thick black envelope. She opened it before him, flipping through the pages faster than Rin could read, “I see, I’ll stop by to see Katsura soon then. This is most troubling, even if it isn’t much of a problem. Thank you Rin, I have agreed to take the title after the human war reaches a calmer point. At that time I will bestow upon you a rank fitting your loyalty.” Rin rolled his eyes looking at her with slight annoyance still.

“That just means more work you ass,” the younger vampire retorted. Kiirie smiled, it seemed that Rin hadn’t looked too far into things.

“Not if you get to be a Lord, then you can hire to do that work for you,” Kiirie reminded the young vampire beside her, “I appreciate your hard work on my account Rin.” The blond scowled sitting down on the roof top signaling for Kiirie to join him.

“If you really appreciate it you’ll tell me what the hell is going on,” the vampire spoke softly, “someone’s raising hell and Yue san is missing. The wolves are all uppity in their ceremony, and they aren’t the only ones. The rest of the nightlife is in an uproar, someone’s causing trouble Himura. I’ll find out what I can, but you’re going to have to stop them. You are the only one with the authority to stop them.” She frowned sitting down beside him, this was the first she had of these disturbances.

“I will find the moonlight maiden Yue. As for this disturbance, can you round up some volunteers to locate the source and report to me?” Kiirie asked, “I can understand if I’m asking too much of you. We have a lot of ground to cover, and I have assignments to accomplish. I’ll meet you  here three days after the festival, but right now I have to go. Thank you Rin, for all your hard work.” Kiirie watched Rin nod as she took off using the Mitsurugi’s godlike speed, someone was watching her… She shivered, the ki in this area was disturbing, so much dark ki it sent her instincts into overdrive, even the ones long since buried.

Kiirie growled, her hair was on end, she snaked through buildings alleyways looking for anything to explain the ki that was surrounding the area. Seeing no other choice, she let her ki fly through the area forcing out the foreign ki. Whomever was responsible was visibly startled, the ki was trapped within hers and Kiirie shifted her form in the shadows to that of the ever known Hitokiri Battosai, it was a good thing she had started this venture in a yukata vs. a Kimono.

As Kenshin, he continued towards the closet ki, trapping each source in place with his massive ki. He turned around a doorway, there stood a man cowering trapped in place by his own energy. Kenshin sent another wave at the poor man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time it seemed, the man fell to his knees as the red head came into view.

“Who are you, and what are you doing?” Kenshin asked approaching slowly, his ki was wrapped around the being in front of him like steel chains, “do you think it’s funny to stalk people?” He tugged in his ki attracting the man’s undivided attention.

“No… you can’t be,” the man quivered in fear, especially when Kenshin realized that it wasn’t Japanese the man was speaking. His eyes widened, that was clearly Chinese he stepped back allowing his ki to strangle the man as he took off running. There were at least seven more beings trapped in his ki, he tightened it until he felt the ki fade to nothingness. He took off again in the godlike speed making his way back to Rin, the vampire of course didn’t see him until he knocked him over.

“What the fucking hell man!” Rin hissed, “get off me.” Kenshin obliged quickly, helping the other man to his feet. Rin looked at the wild expression crossing his face, and instantly drew his sword.

“Did you feel the presence earlier?” Kenshin growled, his back to Rin’s trying to track any other hidden ki’s. He felt the blond nod.

“I felt that freakish wave of ki that you must have sent out, then I felt some others fighting it. They vanished though,” Rin confirmed looking around, “why are you so flighty right now?” Kenshin cracked his knuckles looking around, Rin was officially nervous.

“Those men were watching us, they also spoke Chinese, which dialect I am unsure,” his voice dropped when he felt a familiar ki making its way towards them quickly, “Saitou is coming…” Rin sheathed his sword, Kenshin could feel his unease slowly going down. The wolf’s ki was alone, none of his pack had followed the captain. “I knew that dialect very well at one time Rin, it is not a good sign to see Chinese agents here.” The wolf skidded to a stop before them, blood dripping from his fangs, Kenshin bent down to his eye level, “the traitor does not seem to be my only issue right now. There are foreigners, agents looking for me again. This is my assumption anyways.” Saitou changed before them, the lanky wolf lighting a cigarette looking around the area.

“So it was your ki that did that… No wonder I saw so many humans fleeing blindly into walls. Highly amusing in the long run Battosai,” Saitou informed him with a deadly smirk, “I assume these agents are enemies of yours?” The red scowled, it actually sent a shiver down the wolf’s spine.

“Enemies? That’s putting it lightly,” he spat, “if the Chinese are here something has happened, something that has them looking for me again. I’m not going back, ever.” Saitou raised an eyebrow and took a drag of his cigarette in quiet amusement.

“I’ll send word that any foreigners matching those in this area are to be dispatched to the underworld immediately,” Saitou decided, “no one threatens our count and gets away with, right vampire?” Rin nodded in agreement, Kenshin himself was relieved that they weren’t trying to kill each other.

“We’ll take care of your Chinese problem, you focus on that disturbance I told you about,” Rin was off, possibly working his way back to the Choshu hotel. Saitou remained, Kenshin sighed he supposed that he should probably explain something to Saitou about what had him so terrified. He wasn’t sure that he could, he actually was very close to paying a house call to Hiko on the matter.

“Battosai, whatever it is that has you worked up can’t be good for any of us,” Saitou’s statement startled him. It was so down to earth that it shocked him, “you don’t have to trust us, but with a ki that can kill like that there is no doubt to your identity as the heir to the counts. That sort of power in the wrong hands could damn us all, be careful on your errands Battosai.” The wolf leapt down to street level, he never even saw the smile gracing the red head’s face.

 

* * *

 

_~Sometime after his assassinations~_

The Battosai was found awaiting sunrise on the roof of the nest of Mibu wolves, or rather Kiirie was. Which was where Saitou found her after he met up with the elder wolves, her eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if she was determined not to fall asleep. Saitou sat down next to her eyeing the sun with slight worry, he wasn’t about to touch her when she was so upset. He didn’t want to be a pile of blood guts.

“Did anything else happen?” Saitou asked, the red head turned her head and looked at him with a tired expression.

“No… I went and saw my sensei. He was most displeased with me for the lapse in judgment,” she responded with an amused expression, “in more words than that seeing as it is sensei and all.”

“Did he have anything useful to say?” Saitou watched the expressions play out on her face, Kiirie’s face held an emotion he wanted to call fondness.

“Sort of, he agreed with some of the steps I have taken to protect myself, but still,” she paused looking over towards where Saitou knew the Choshu’s hidden base was, “he thinks I should take care of some of the matters more personally than I am. Like the traitor that is trying to get me killed in the Choshu camp, but others he says I should distance myself from. He doesn’t particularly know how caught up I am with the Mibu on any which direction I turn, but he doesn’t trust any of your lot.”

“Wise of him to think that way,” Saitou commented, “most wolves wouldn’t think twice about spilling your guts across the floor prior to that big reveal. You should rest now, and take action when night falls, it would be suspicious for you to be spotted at anytime on a roof as this disguise of yours.” Kiirie spared him a soft glance of annoyance before allowing him to remove her from the roof.

“Now I remember why I chose to have a male form for so long…” she muttered returning to his room, putting on slight airs as she went. Saitou had to resist the urge to shake his head and laugh at the act. There was however a major problem arising, and one that might have the Battosai back in her own camp before he could blink. They were now experiencing issues of their plans leaking, and Saitou knew what that entailed, a detailed search of every unit’s quarters. None of the wolves wanted the search since the heir was among them, but it was bound to happen. Saitou’s concerns were proven as one such inspector appeared midway through his afternoon meeting.

The Battosai was probably asleep in his quarters, and it was strictly forbidden to bring anyone in, let alone leave them unsupervised for long periods of time. He didn’t have a choice seeing as current meeting was a huge debriefing amongst several of the captains, then individual units. Besides, the Battosai refused to participate in their events as the Shoganate units, as the heir she was entitled to her own opinion on the war and could forcibly turn them all to her side with a simple command. She had declined, saying it was man’s place to change man’s world, that their place as creatures of the night was to uphold fair standards to both sides.

Saitou’s opinion of the Battosai’s decisions was clear, he respected her desire not to be involved in a country wide takeover. The fact she had also given her word not to provide details to the Choshu about their actions, and had kept it was also impressive in his eyes. Yes, she was the enemy in the terms she still assassinated key members of their party, but those were under fair terms she had already laid out with them. They were expected, but this…

“Third squad, your quarters are up for inspection. You will be escorted to your rooms and be present during these searches. If you are found to be the traitor, your life will be in the hands of your commander. Captain?” the Mibu inspector turned to him. Saitou nodded with a grim face, he didn’t want to know what the Battosai was going to think when she was rudely awakened for this… 

He lead the group of men back to their quarters nestled on the outer portion of the Mibu grounds. He attempted to read the Battosai’s chi, and found she was actually asleep. He inwardly cringed as they opened the hallway door, she was going to be pissed…

“Stand outside your rooms, we shall inspect them individually starting with the lower officers. You will remain outside your rooms as the searches are conducted, if we find anything suspicious you will be questioned accordingly,” the Mibu inspector’s voice gave Saitou the distinct impression he had been given a lead to look in their quarters for the leak. As the searches progressed Saitou could feel his blood pressure rising, when they finally reached his room he was about ready to snap. Three of his men had been found with questionable items, and a fourth had been ordered to slay the prostitute he had brought in.

When the door to Saitou’s room was opened the inspector lifted an eyebrow, he searched the room first, ignoring the Battosai who was curled up on one side of the room looking vaguely comfortable that way. After his inspection he repeated the routine he had done with the other woman, he grabbed the Battosai’s hair and yanked her to her feet.  Saitou swore under his breath as the Battosai looked murderous, he watched her chi flare discretely, but realized that she had figured out what was going on.

“Dispose of the wretch captain, you were told to leave your pursuits where you found them,” the inspector instructed impatiently. Saitou watched the amusement cross the Battosai’s face as she realized what the man was implying. Not that the idea didn’t humor him as well, but…

“Sir…” Saitou started to protest, looking to the Battosai for some sort of help in the manner. She was shoved into his chest, and acted as if she were shocked. Then he heard the slow whisper, the one the Battosai made that the others would mistake for a whimper.

“Snap my neck,” she instructed quickly, “I’ll take care of this, seeing as I caused this problem for myself.” Saitou looked at the expression she was making and frowned. If that was what the Battosai wanted… It could certainly be arranged, but wouldn’t that hurt? Regardless he almost felt bad as he snapped the Battosai’s neck.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” the inspector ground out, “I expected better from you at the very least Captain Saitou.”

“Good thing he follows orders then,” the red head responded from the floor before snapping her head back into place. The blood dribbled out of the right bottom corner of her lip slowly, she stood up and grinned psychotically. Saitou felt his blood run cold, he hadn’t realized what a… masochist the Battosai could be.

“What the hell?” the inspector breathed, Battosai motioned for them to block his exit. Her face turned to a firm one, “just what are you?”

“That is none of your business, what is your business is that I am no threat to Mibu. I am a guest of your supernatural unit,” she explained, “my name is Kiirie. Your life is in my hands now inspector, you killed the whores in this den of wolves and they were clean. I suggest that be your story, if you breathe a word otherwise your wolves will eat you alive.”

“I’m… I’m not…. Not afraid of you,” the man spat out.

“Clearly,” the Battosai snorted, “run along now, and not a word.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Saitou asked her, Kiirie nodded. The inspector ran off quietly, and Saitou let a low whistle out, “what are you going to use him for?”

“He’s a pet for you,” she answered turning around to look at the rest of the wolves, “well what are you waiting for? I am going back to sleep and you have work to do. Contrary to the belief I do need my beauty sleep.” He left the Battosai there and continued onto the meeting that the inspector was holding.

“My reports are as follows, all the units that I have checked today were clean,” the man said looking towards their superiors firmly. He refused to look Saitou in the eye.

“I do have some information that I would like share,” Saitou spoke softly, some of them looked a little on edge. They had realized he was the head of one of their supernatural units by now, but they weren’t sure just where he was in the food chain.

“Captain Saitou, your unit had some suspicious possessions we were told, but those items given your unit’s true nature I’m sure were reasonable. What is it you have to share with us?” one of his commanders commented.

“Those items were checked by me, I assure you that the leak is not in my unit. The information comes from a reliable source,” he assured them, “the imperialists are having troubles of their own with leaks.” His commander looked rather unsurprised, but the next question that was equally unsurprising.

“How reliable is your source?” he asked looking at Saitou.

“I would place my life on the line for this particular source sir,” Saitou answered instantly.

“We shall continue to rely on your source then,” his commander spoke evenly.


	7. Well That's Certainly Not Good

“Saitou you are late, did you run into problems getting here?” the elder wolves looked uneasy as they sat amongst themselves at their hidden den. Saitou shook his head, what they were assuming wasn’t connected to the Battosai’s little panic incident. Although he would have to explain that rather delicately to the older wolves before him, while they would enjoy the news they would not be pleased at the complications.

“Not particularly, I have ensured us favor with the heir to the counts during my absence though,” he smirked, time to let his hand unfold as it would, “the heir to the counts will be coming to the Lunar festival. He ran into some unwanteds and he dispatched them all accordingly. We are to eliminate any from China who come sniffing around where they don’t belong.” The elders looked very pleased for the most part with his decision.

“That doesn’t seem too difficult, is there any particular reason for this?” one of the younger elders asked, “and are you certain it will not be any trouble for us to keep this promise?” Saitou couldn’t say for sure, but he was positive that all of the chi he sensed disappear was human. That would be short work for any real wolf, let alone his kind.

“Positive, the examples given were all human, and none were of any skill as a samurai or ninja. Is there any information or preparation on our part that must be done?” Saitou waited for some sort response from the elder council.

“No, keep out of his way, for you see he is not what you think he is,” one of the eldest of them answered, “should you require help ask him, because he holds far more power than you think he does. In the meantime we shall assist him in his efforts, the heir must be present if the power struggles are to subside for any real amount of time.”

“I understand, and what would you ask of him at this time?” Saitou asked, he had no idea that the Battosai had even more power hidden than what he had already shown.

“I met with Sophitia sama when I was a young man, and he was already with them at that point Saitou,” the elder wolf answered, “he is a good man, but he is not someone we want as our enemy. He is not all seeing, but he is extremely powerful. Sophitia thought he was from China originally, he’s also old enough now he might not remember, but she thought that he was caged and used when he was young. She also confided in me that he was older than she or Felix.”

“He doesn’t act that old,” Saitou answered, “he acts about what he appears to be age wise. There are very few times he has acted outside that age, and each time it has surprised me.”

“He is older than our council, and as to your earlier question. I wouldn’t have you ask anything of him, other than he rely on us should he require our assistance,” the elder wolf responded, “even the all powerful are scared of something, if he believes he is a child then there is something he is still scared of. I am going to make the assumption that it is of being alone, so look after him. He’s going to need the help, and he is going to need people that he can trust to rely on. Make yourself that person Saitou, and you will bring us more glory than your war ever could.”

“What makes you think that the heir is going to be willing to trust me?” Saitou questioned, “he’s not one of us, and his loyalties lie with the other clan. He’s Hitokiri Battosai for kami’s sake, I don’t expect him to be grateful.”

“Assassins are more lonely than you can imagine Saitou, it’s a life of solitude and paranoia. Just being there sometimes makes all the difference,” the elder wolf placed a hand on his shoulder, “the difference between a kind hearted ruler and a tyrant. Do you understand what I mean Saitou?”

“No, but I’m sure you’ll make sure that I do,” Saitou answered. He made his way out to his patrol routes. His unit didn’t find anything unusual, except him looking awfully perplexed at the Battosai’s compatriot Rin who was waiting for him.

“Apologies, but I figured this was safer than walking into a den of wolves. You got a minute?”the vampire asked quietly, “its about a certain redhead’s issue.” Saitou nodded them off, assuring his pack mates he would be fine with the vampire. They left reluctantly, but he waved them off knowing they would be asking questions about it later.

“What did you find out about our mutual friend’s issue?” Saitou asked.

“Those men we found were from China, none of them are anything of a real threat to us, either of us. I’ll ask him what his problem is,” the vampire responded calmly, “what did you find out?”

“He’s older than the oldest council member,” Saitou frowned, “he was older than the former countess and her husband too. One of my elders says that the most important thing is that we are there if he needs us.”

“That’s terrifying to know that he’s that old,” Rin answered with uncertainty, “but he trusts us. He doesn’t trust a lot of people, but he trusts us. If you break that trust I will find a way to break you wolf, do you understand me?” It was comical to hear the little vampire trying to threaten him, but he understood why. The Battosai was all the little vampire had, but he had no intentions of breaking that trust.

“You have nothing to worry about, I have no intentions of betraying our mutual friend. I’m more concerned about what sent him into a panic,” Saitou answered, “I have actual work to do you know, if you find anything else out about the foreigners let me know.”

“Will do wolf,” the little vampire was off and about before he could retort again.

* * *

 

_~Meeting up with Rin the following evening~_

 

“An inspector had Saitou snap my neck yesterday, it was an interesting experience to say the least,” Kiirie spoke fondly, “have you found Yue San yet?”

“No, and the traitor has yet to reveal himself either, I’m concerned Battosai,” Rin frowned, “your stay with the wolves isn’t causing half as much trouble as it ought to be. Katsura is having difficulties with some of his allies, perhaps you should show up to one of those meetings to set them straight?”

“No,” she responded, “I am not about to interfere in human affairs like that. They need to work together to accomplish their goal.”

“You forget just how insane Miyabe is,” Rin reminded her, “bring Saitou if it makes you feel better, but you need to meet with Katsura. He needs a moment of sanity, and I can’t give him that.”

“Have Katsura meet us here in an hour, I’ll contact Saitou. I suppose he’ll have something to say about the whole matter,” Kiirie mumbled, “Miyabe has never been of the sensible sort.” It didn’t take her long to find the Wolf of Mibu, he was out on patrol in Mibu territory as she suspected. Kiirie ducked out of sight to change back into her form back to that of Kenshin. The wolves of Mibu circled around him until he let out a bit of chi which nearly knocked them on their collective arses.

“Battosai, what are you doing here?” Saitou asked, the only wolf who wasn’t knocked back.

“I’ll owe you a favor, but I need to borrow you for a little while. Your safety is guaranteed, and you might get some information for your superiors,” Kenshin responded, hands in the air.

“Who are you taking me to see?” Saitou asked.

“Katsura, leader of the Choshu. This also lets you know if I am actually telling information or not,” Kenshin answered. Saitou’s eyebrow raised but he signaled off his company, he followed the Battosai up over the rooftops into Choshu territory.

“I’m surprised you would want me anywhere near your leader Battosai,” Saitou responded as they sat down.

“Rin suggested it, and lately too many things have been going wrong for Katsura. He has nothing to lose by you being here,” Kenshin responded glancing around, “one of Katsura’s fellow clan leaders has been causing trouble, and he wants no part of it.”

“You’re early Battosai,” Katsura greeted them warmly as Rin helped steady the human on the rooftop, “but is a rooftop really necessary?”

“Better visibility, you are far less likely to be ambushed on a rooftop than in a building Katsura san. This is Saitou, I’m sure you’re aware of his allegiance?” Kenshin introduced them, “he’s been helping with my other project.”

“Ah, the pleasure is all yours I’m afraid. I’m glad Rin got my message to you about a meet up though. It was my request to have you here,” Katsura conceded, “Miyabe is planning something terrible, and I’m afraid since the Battosai is unable to stop it I must ask you to. It is nothing political, and nothing that would get you in trouble.”

“You are speaking of Miyabe’s intentions to burn Kyoto to the ground then?” Kenshin asked, Katsura nodded grimly.

* * *

Saitou now understood why the Battosai had brought him, even if he was the heir he didn’t have enough influence to prevent an attack of that nature on the city, at least not yet. He also knew his superiors would welcome any information to prevent an attack like this.

“Miyabe is convinced that this is a good idea and trying to get the rest of the clans to believe the same, but I want no part of it. His plan is to burn the city to the ground on the night of the Jigan* festival,” Katsura spoke with weariness.

“Why is it you want no part of this attack Katsura, because it seems to me you wouldn’t have that much to lose in a city wide attack like this,” Saitou questioned.

“The innocents in this city, they do not deserve to be burned alive due to our conflict with the current government and its enforcers. We may not agree on everything, but I cannot allow the city of Kyoto to be burned down because of their foolishness. It will cost us far too many lives on both sides,” Katsura explained, “Battosai, will you assist them in preventing this? I know I can trust you to work them without issues.”

“I have no issue assisting the Wolves of Mibu to prevent Miyabe’s madness from gripping this city by its throat. What would you have us do?” the Battosai was not one to be used, Saitou knew that if he trusted Katsura then the information was probably more than secure enough.

“There will be a meeting the night before, I will send Rin with the details as before. They won’t send the information until that evening,” Katsura informed them, “I trust you won’t do anything rash until then?”

“There is another possibility, the Battosai could lock all of them down using his nifty chi trick. They would be alive and unharmed, but they would be detained,” Saitou suggested, “he could theoretically prevent any bloodshed and my group would not have to be involved.”

“Is this true Battosai?” Katsura looked to him. The Battosai raised a hand to his cheek, he was thinking about it.

“It is an emergency option, nothing more. When I locked those people inside their own chi I was used my own to lock them in, it is a method not unlike the Shin no Ippo practiced by Udo Jin'e of the Shinsengumi. It was entirely accidental at that time, and I hesitate to think of what I could do if I was intending to do that again… I might lock down the whole city on accident,” he admitted, “if we can’t stop them the way you suggested I could. I would warn against it however, there are things that go bump in the night that neither of you understand. Those things would come running, and Kyoto would be more dangerous than ever.”

“Then we will have to prevent the fires manually, it would help if the Battosai himself would come forward with this information to my superiors,” Saitou countered, “he is more than powerful enough to break free of them, and I suspect it would be easier if  he could do it as his alternate persona. That would keep your clan clear and that would prevent any conflicts of interests. It would also protect his identity further.”

“If Katsura requires it, as the heir I do not want to be involved with the affairs of man. As an individual however I will not watch Kyoto burn,” the Battosai agreed, “are you sure that is a better way to convince your superiors Saitou?”

“If you come to them as the heir looking to prevent bloodshed I believe there is a greater chance of Kyoto surviving this war,” Saitou admitted, “but I agree that using your position in the human’s affairs is not a wise decision. Perhaps we can convince the council of my people to get involved, you would owe them one, but it would also give the city a certain amount of protection.”

“I would be more than agreeable to that, or they could call it even for me attending the festival. I would owe you a personal favor for our current setup,” the Battosai countered, “I do not like it when people owe me favors, it has ended badly for me in the past.”

“So be it, I will make the arrangements. I will put in a good word for you in the future Katsura,” Saito bowed his head, “your heart appears to be in the right place. You’d best keep it that way. Oh and Battosai?”

"Hmm?" the red head turns to face him.

"Udo is a former member of the Shinsengumi, he was expelled for killing some of our own," he says as a warning, "Aku Soku Zan."

"Slay evil immediately," Kenshin nods, "I shall keep that in mind Saitou san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jigan is more than likely not the name of that festival. It is in fact the name of the sword style that Saitou names in Samurai X. I just wanted to make sure that people didn’t get confused, there is still the regular festival in that movie in addition to the Lunar festival that Saitou’s clan is holding. That’s all, see you next chappie.
> 
> Shin no Ippō - from the Kenshin wiki in case someone doesn't understand this reference.  
> "Jin-e’s most dangerous ability is his unique Isukumi (paralyzing terror) technique Shin no Ippō. He projects his chi through his eyes at his opponent. This completely hypnotizes the target and Jin-e usually uses it to paralyze his target, leaving them unable to move. He can control how strong the effects are and can also use it on himself to make himself believe he is invincible and greatly increase his power. He can also use it to paralyze a person to the point of paralyzing their lungs, making them unable to breathe, causing them to suffocate and die."


	8. The Battosai's Offer

Katsura watched the Wolf of Mibu as he took off easily, Himura looked distinctly uneasy as he and Rin helped him off the roof top. It was interesting to see him back at the Ikeda, and Kategai looked relieved to see him alive.

“Things have gone from bad to worse, several of our top assassins have been brutally slaughtered lately,” the man informed them as the three of them entered his room.

“We need to find this traitor immediately, I’m not sure our forces can take much more of this,” Katsura looked at the red head, he still looked uneasy, “what is it Himura?”

“Keep your men off the streets, leave the assassinations to Rin and myself,” Himura explained, “we can handle it. Focus your energy on finding the traitor, word is that the wolves are also having traitor issues.” He cracked his neck from side to side with a fond smile.

“Speak for yourself Himura, they’ve got me on double shifts as it is. I can barely keep up with what they are giving me,” Rin whined. It was true, they had been giving the young man extra assignments, a lot more than they should have. Himura’s load was even larger, he had about six times what they gave their normal assassins. Currently he was doing triple what they were giving Rin.

“I’m afraid that we have done all the rearranging that we can without giving you a book’s worth Himura,” Kategai frowned, “we know it isn’t you because of the way the bodies are being left. It has gotten worse since you left.”

“Kategai, Himura isn’t to blame for our troubles,” Katsura chided, “please, return to us when you can Himura. Things were far simpler when you were here.”

“Indeed they were, but alas things have changed. I should be back in camp sometime after the full moon,” Himura looked at Rin and Kategai, “could the two of you excuse us?” Rin nodded, and Katsura signaled to Kategai that it was okay to leave.

“What is it?” Katsura asked, “something has been bothering you all night.”

“I ran into some trouble a while I was gone, that past I told you about… its coming back to find me. When it does all hell will break loose,” Himura answered, “and honestly I’m not sure if I’m more afraid of what they will do or what I will do if they do find me. As you are aware I am very capable of defending myself, at the time when I last encountered them I was not so capable...”

“The Jigan festival is in a few months, please make sure you and your contacts are prepared to deal with Miyabe and his madness at that time,” Katsura asked hopefully.

“It will be taken care of,” Himura responded with a shallow bow,  “now if you’ll excuse me I have assignments of yours to attend to.”

* * *

Saitou was unsurprised when Kiirie came in long after dawn looking rather ragged. He laughed when she reached for a clean set of clothes and paused at the door. She looked at him expectantly then shook her head before leaving again.

“If you are going to the local springs I would be more than willing to accompany you there,” he said following her out, “there are some questions that I have for you.”

“Well then you’ll have to wait until I have had some sleep for that,” she yawned, “assassinating people is hard work, you know?” He would have laughed if he hadn’t heard just how many people the Battosai had dispatched last night.

“I still can’t believe you never get any blood on you when you do that, regardless the amount I heard about for yesterday night… It’s no wonder you are tired,” Saitou grinned, “but a more pressing question I have is this… how can you even walk in the sunlight?” She just grinned at him like a moron, like it may have been the most obvious thing ever.

“You should be able to figure that out, but I’ll give you a hint. I picked up the vampiric traits after I was already centuries old,” she whispered, “much the same way that my hair recently became the hue it is now. I no longer remember what my original hair color anymore.” He followed her out the door only to be stopped by Okita.

“Who is this?” the younger swordsman.

“I am Kiirie, it is nice to meet you, but I would like to get a bath in before I fall asleep,” she answered with a smile, “do I need to leave my escort here with you?” Okita smiled warmly and shook his head with a laugh.

“Nah, but perhaps I could go with the two of you? A bath sounds nice after all the work I just got done with,” Okita looked to Saitou for an answer. Much to Saitou’s amusement he looked surprised when he pointed to the Battosai.

“It is up to Kiirie san,” he responded with a grin of his own.

“As long as I get a nice hot bath I don’t care,” she responded, “make sure I don’t fall asleep in there Saitou san.”

“I’ll be sure to do so,” Saitou smirked.

“I’ll be there to make sure he actually does,” Okita added.

* * *

 

Kiirie was enchanting figure, or at least Okita certainly thought so. He watched her sleep while Saitou was out doing something related to his festival. She was inhumanely beautiful, her dark locks luscious curls in deep crimson hue of blood, her eyes of amethyst… Saitou had said to watch over her, but he had also warned him against messing with her. That she was the key to everything that goes bump in the night, and that if anything happened to her Kyoto would unravel at the seams.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?” Kiirie mumbled as she stirred, “you said your name was Okita right?”She was even more alluring than he remembered, and her stare much heavier than he realized.

“Yes, why does that matter to you Kiirie san?”Okita looked confused.

“You’re dying, it’s in your scent. I apologize,” Kiirie placed a hand on his shoulder, “did you tell Saitou about your lungs yet?”

“How do you know about my lungs?” Okita murmured.

“That is not the point, I can offer you a way to cure you Okita,” she spoke softly and waved her hand gently towards the door, “I have seen too many die from what you have. It is a slow and painful death that I would not wish upon any foe. I do not know what causes it, but I can say this… I know one thing that cures most things I have come across, and it isn’t death.”

“You have seen people die from it?” Okita asked quietly.

“The leader of the Choshu Kiheitai is currently nearing his final moments from it, but he has long since resigned himself to that fate. I can see that you haven’t, I can also tell that you don’t let it control you,” Kiirie’s words were laced with a bitter sort of sadness, “the cost is rather high I’m afraid. I don’t know if it is something you would accept.”

“Will you take me to meet this man? The man dying of the same thing I have?” Okita questioned her.

“You wish to know if the cost is worth it? I suppose that is a fair thing to ask, I will discuss it with Saitou,” she answered, “it is up to him if I kidnap you for a day to do this. I will not offer this to him now though Okita, the deal is for you alone.”

“I think I can respect that Kiirie san, but what would you ask of me?” Okita watched her eyes, the sadness of her tone didn’t reach them.

“You must understand what the cure is to understand the price young one. The cure is made from my blood, which if it was as pure as it once was would be no price at all. In the long years that I have lived it has slowly become tainted with the different creatures of the night I have hunted and dispatched. I was no vampire to start with, I was something far more… let’s say interesting for now,” she explained, “the vampiric taint of my blood is the price to cure that which will heal you. Saitou’s wolf blood nor a regular vampire’s blood can cure this disease, it is my original blood that will.”

“How can you be so sure it will heal me when theirs can’t?” Okita looked at her skeptically.

“If you decide to take it I will tell you, and only then. I buried that past long ago and something is trying to uncover it now,” Kiirie’s eyes danced with passion, “it is that blood that allows me to walk in the sun without fear of turning to ash. Should you chose to accept the offer I will reveal my secret to you, but if you do not I’m afraid you’ll suffer more than you can imagine from this illness you carry.” She waved her hand again by the door and Saitou stepped in, he looked rather irritated.

* * *

“You locked me out of my room,” Saitou’s tone was harsh, but he looked more concerned than anything. She offered him a soft smile and gestured for him to sit.

“It had to be done, I was speaking of something I only intended for Okita to hear. It pertains to him, not to the rest of you,” Kiirie patted his head as she walked past to shut the door again.

“Captain Saitou, I humbly request permission to accompany Kiirie san to meet someone,” Okita blurted as she sealed the room off again with her chi.

“Just who is it you would be taking him to see? And why all the secrecy Battosai?” Saitou asked noticing the wards, “you wouldn’t be attempting to sway Okita to the Imperialists would you?”

“Not at all, it is however a trip that will take us deep into the Kiheitai. I would be disguising him, and it is Okita’s choice on whether or not he tells you why,” Kiirie offered by way of explanation, “Normally I don’t meddle in the affairs of men, but your friend here has a kind soul. I have made him an offer, if you catch my drift.”

“Did she offer you blood?” Saitou’s head snapped back to Okita so fast she was sure he should have been dizzy. Okita nodded slowly, “whose blood, and why would she offer it to you?”

“Okita, you may tell Saitou what I told you. I will not be offering it to him,” she watched the young captain of the first squad squirm under his heavy stare.

“She offered me her blood,” he answered looking at the floor. Kiirie watched the shocked look form on Saitou’s face, clearly he had some idea about what she had offered. He kept his mouth shut as the young man continued, “I have known for some time that my lungs are not as strong as they should be. Kiirie san told me she has watched others suffer horrifically from what I have. She also said that her blood can cure me.” Saitou sighed, and looked at her for a moment before turning back to Okita.

“What else did she tell you, I sense there is more,” he asked realizing that there was a reason he had held something back.

“Your blood cannot cure what is wrong with me,” Okita repeated firmly, “she also said that no vampire’s blood could cure it either. It is only her original blood that can.”

“Her blood is very special Okita, even I know that much. If she says that it can cure you, then it most likely will,” he turned to face her again, and saw the serious look in her eyes, “what will it cost him if he takes it though?” She sighed taking a seat in front of them, she ran a finger through her crimson hair as she contemplated.

“It is hard to say what it will do to him, I have never exposed a human to it before, and I don’t plan on making it into a habit,” Kiirie answered, “my blood is rarer than you can possibly imagine Okita san. The problem, much as Saitou and I suspect, lies with the vampiric taint of it, it might shred that innocent soul that you have with what you may have to do to survive.”

“Vampires have to drink the blood of humans to survive, where as Lycan can live off livestock just like humans can. What did the vampire blood do to you Battosai?” Saitou’s eyes lingered on her, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“That is neither of your concern, what is my concern is the young one’s free will,” Kiirie responded, “I am the master of no one.”

“Actually… you are. You just happen to treat your… people seeing as your being touchy about it, as friends rather than slaves. It’s part of being the heir,” Saitou explained making her uneasy, “if you are concerned about him being bound to you like that then his free will is safe. Will he need to drink blood like a vampire?”

“More than likely, it depends how often he uses the abilities granted to him by my blood. If he only uses his abilities that he already has then he won’t need to feed as often as you, but if he uses them constantly he will need to feed more,” she explained, “I don’t have to feed seriously because of my… job. If I wasn’t in it I would say that once a week would be sufficient so long as he isn’t over doing it.”

“Out of curiosity how often do you feed when you aren’t in… psycho killer mode?” Okita asked finally.

“Who says that I ever leave that mode?” Kiirie responded with a sardonic smile.

“Now that sounds like the Battosai that I know,” Saitou answered, “the Lunar festival begins tomorrow, but the part we ask that you attend is in two days time. Take Okita and let him see what you can prevent, I have your assignment to relay to my elders in the mean time.”

“Okita, we leave once you are ready to journey to the Kiheitai camp,” Kiirie placed a hand on his shoulder, “but your answer for now is unnecessary.”

“Battosai, if I may?” Saitou looked at her curiously.

“You may, I have preparations to make now that I have a plan. I need to have Katsura send word that they are going to have visitors,” Kiirie answered excusing herself.

 

* * *

 

“Saitou, what am I getting myself into here?” Okita looked at the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi wearily.

“When were you going to tell me about your lungs?” Saitou countered concerned, “the Battosai as we know him is murderous individual, but as the heir he holds the keys to many things Okita. He is the most powerful supernatural creature on the island, and more than likely the mainland. I don’t think he’s going to ask you for anything other than your trust to cure you Okita.”

“I didn’t know it was such a serious issue Saitou, honestly. What I do know is that I am in over my head and that Kiirie claims to be able to cure me of some aliment that most people have no idea exists,” Okita felt how young he was in that moment. Normally this didn’t make things a problem, but with something as complex and unknown as the supernatural it sure did.

“Kiirie, the Battosai is the heir. His word that he can cure you is as accurate as his killing abilities, and those are very impressive. He doesn’t want anything from you, he just doesn’t want to see you die,” Saitou informed him, “which that coming from him is ironic. It would also make you one of the most powerful supernatural creatures. It would make you more powerful than most vampires and most lycan, probably including myself Okita.”

“Why do you keep calling Kiirie a man?” Okita was confused, Kiirie seemed as female as they came. How could she be the Battosai…

“I’ll have him show you sometime, it’s just a disguise for while he’s here. Battosai has authority issues that are distinctly male,” Saitou laughed.


	9. Kyoudai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiirie, or rather Kenshin convinces Okita to pretend to be his little brother to visit the Keiheitai camp. It goes as well as he plans, and then Izukai (Iizukai is apparently how it spells it on here) shows up.

“So, is the change of clothes really necessary?” Okita asked her questioningly. Kiirie looked at him over her shoulder with a soft smile.

“Very, can’t have you being identified as Shinsengumi. I will be cloaking you for the most part, you still need to put your hair down Okita kun,” Kiirie stopped and untied his hair tie handing it to him, “you need to be as unidentifiable as possible. You are Himura Shinta, you answer to those names only, Saitou can be referenced only as Sai or Saigo, you are here to see Takasugi kun. He’s no slouch, but he is struggling with the same disease that is eating at your lungs.”

“What are you going to do while I’m talking to him?” Okita asked as she gestured for him to continue walking.

“I am going to be standing guard, they have been given word we are coming from Katsura, and they are expecting us, specifically the Himura Shinta and Kenshin,” she smirked, and in an instant she was in her Kenshin form again, “that’s much better. As I was saying they know that I am on my way, it may give me a chance to deal with this traitor.” Okita was staring at him open mouthed as he pulled his own hair up into its high ponytail.

“You really are a man… that means Saitou was right about you being the Battosai,” Okita’s surprise was entertaining to him as he adjusted various pieces of his wardrobe, “I didn’t believe him earlier.”

“It’s his sarcasm, don’t let it bother you too much. Anyways your story is that you recently found me and that we were separated when I was sold to the slave traitors,” Kenshin explained recalling it, “I was eight and you were six at the time.”

“No one is going to believe that you of all people were sold into slavery Battosai san, there’s just no way,” Okita interrupted.

“Actually the only part of this that’s a lie is you being my brother… the rest of that actually did occur,” Kenshin admitted, “I can show you the slavers graves if you’d like, my Shisho killed them all before I decided to.”

“Wait… how does someone like you get sold into slavery?” Okita asked.

“I was staying at this village, admittedly this was almost two hundred years ago, anyways I was staying there a few months after I choose to leave Sophita and Felix’s home. I was there about five months before the village decided to sell me off as a child left orphaned by cholera. They didn’t get much for me from what I overheard, the slavers weren’t that bad considering the rumors I’ve heard about the slave trade in this country since. We were attacked by bandits on our way through the mountains,” Kenshin paused, he couldn’t actually remember why he had gone along with the village’s plan anymore, “I was recovering from some lingering emotional trauma, so I wasn’t talking all that much at the time. I remember waking up at Shisho’s place, I stayed there learning the sword until I wandered down here to the Kiheitai camp a couple years ago.”

“It’s ironic,” Okita mentioned as they neared, “the strongest being in the country let himself be sold into slavery.”

“I suppose it could be seen that way, anyways don’t tell Saitou. He’d probably just laugh at my stupidity for being sold in the first place, or he’d get all offended on my behalf at the notion,” Kenshin responded with a smirk, “that’s where we are headed. Now what’s your name little brother?”

“Shinta, and yours is Kenshin?” Okita double checked.

“Yes, Himura Kenshin. Takasugi will recognize me, I’m not sure anyone else will. Don’t be afraid to use your sword to defend yourself, but if anything goes wrong look for me,” Kenshin reminded, “I won’t be far, just outside to keep an eye out for trouble.”

“Got it,” Okita responded, “and Battosai?”

“Yes?” Kenshin answered looking at the young man.

“Thank you for this opportunity,” Okita smiled softly, “race you there!” The human was already running ahead before he could respond.

* * *

“So Himura has a little brother, what did you say your name was?” the Kiheitai leader asked him. Okita smiled looking out at the Battosai, he knew the other let him win that race into the camp on purpose.

“Shinta, Himura Shinta,” Okita repeated easily.

“Well Shinta your brother is a very impressive swordsman, he’s made quite a name for himself with the Choushu clan recently,” Takasugi informed him, “but that doesn’t explain why Katsura san would send a letter saying that the two of you were coming here to see me.” Okita wondered if the Battosai had instructed the other man on what he should write to the man sitting in front of him.

“May I be frank Takasugi san?” Okita asked, the man looking out the window turned to him and nodded, “Kenshin niisan brought me here because he said you have the same lung problem I do, he said yours is just further along than mine is. I cough all the time, it never seems to go away. I have to sleep sitting up otherwise I can’t breathe…” The older man turned to him and his face visibly fell, in that moment Okita could see what the Battosai meant. The visible paleness, the thin layer of sweat, the bags under his eyes from his own sleepless nights.

“What did you come to see then? A dying man?” he asked quietly.

“No, I came here to ask you how you manage it. Mine just seems to be getting worse as I get older,” Okita answered. For good measure he decided to add another comment just to keep with their story, “If not for it I might have been able to find Kenshin niisan sooner so we could fight side by side.” Takasugi bit out a scathing laugh before going into a coughing fit. Okita watched in horror, the man’s coughing was bone deep.

“I sincerely doubt that you would be fighting next to your brother unless you have the same level of swordsmanship training that Kenshin kun has Shinta chan,” Takasugi answered, “you would probably be here in the Kiheitai instead.”

“Possibly, that’s why I didn’t really take sides in this war. I appreciate what Kenshin nii is doing for this country, but in my condition with my lack of training I suppose I would be more of a hindrance than a help to him now,” Okita answered thinking about all he had just seen, “Takasugi san, if you were able to find a cure would you take it? No matter what it might cost you?” The older man looked at him, then back outside to where presumably the Battosai was at.

“If I could find something that would cure me I would search for it with all the strength I have left,” Takasugi turned to him, “but my country needs me now and I can’t afford to waste the time I have left looking for a cure that may or may not be out there. Shinta kun, if you do manage to find a cure for this, whatever it is we have, be sure to take it for the both of us. If I’m still alive you can always bring it to me then.” Okita smiled sadly and took the hand that the other man offered.

* * *

 

Kenshin knew that Okita was going to accept his offer after speaking with Takasugi, he just wasn’t sure when he should give the young man his blood. Should he wait for him to ask? Or should he give it to him just after they left so he could have him ready for the lunar festival? He hadn’t asked Saitou when he thought would be a good idea to do it either. So when Okita emerged with a serious look on his face he figured it would probably be just before night fell.

“You’re sure you can’t heal him too?” Okita asked pushing his hair out of his face as they left the Kiheitai camp.

“It’s not that I can’t Okita san, it’s that I won’t. If I cure Takasugi he will use his newfound powers and abilities to influence the tide of this war,” Kenshin explained, “not only that he would probably use the curse of my blood to make an army that would eat through the opposing forces like butter. It is for the best that I let him live out his days the way that he is destined to, as much as it pains me to watch.”

“But you are not afraid of me doing the same thing?” Okita asked, “why wouldn’t you want an enhanced army to take on your opponents?”

“You will see in time why I do not fear you doing the same Okita. As for your other question it’s against my morals to do such a thing,” Kenshin answered honestly, “human beings deserve a fair chance to fight to change their own futures. To do away with barbaric things like the slave trade and the class systems that leave the common people with little to nothing. The supernatural like Saitou and myself have no right to interfere in that, it’s something that will become abundantly clear once you’ve lived as long as we have.”

“It’s nice to know humanity has a champion for it amongst the darkness,” Okita responded, “would you cure me of it tonight Battosai?”

“You will have to follow me during my assignments tonight if we do cure you tonight, but I do not see the harm in doing so. I will have word sent to Saitou so he knows you’ll be out,” Kenshin glanced around and then sighed, “we’ve been followed, and not by the good sort. Stay close by, I can’t guarantee this won’t get messy.”

“Battosai!” a voice called, it oozed with a sort of venom that sent a shiver down the spine of the human next to him. It just made him smirk as he flicked the top of his katana loose in case things when to hell.

“Who’s looking?” he responded with a tilt of his head, he placed his right hand on his sword.

* * *

 

Izukai was surprised when he heard that the red head was going to visit, but more surprised when he stopped to listen to him. Battosai looked as short as ever, his hair just as vibrant a red as he remembered, and his blade as sharp as ever if that stance was to be believed.

“Izukai, what are you doing here?” Battosai was standing in front of a strange young man that he had never seen before.

“I came to check on you, Katsura san said that you would be out here today,” Izukai left out the little part about how he found out he would be out there today, “everything has been hell since you left a couple weeks ago.”

“Well that’s what happens when there is a traitor in our camp,” HimuraBattosai didn’t take his hand off his sword, “Izuka, stay back… something’s not right here.” How the hell could the Battosai pick up on things that normal people couldn’t. There were men approaching from both sides, and not the type that Izukai wanted to be around either.

“Oii, what’s wrong whelp, not so strong now that you’re out numbered are you?” the leader of the armor clad men called trying to the lure the Battosai out, but the red head didn’t so much as move.

“Who are you?” Himura asked, he still didn’t draw his sword.

“We are the Paladins, an organization that came to this wretched island looking for the Imperial Prince. Word on the street is you may know where he is HitokiriBattosai,” the armor clad man with the helmet answered, “so we can either do this peacefully or we can do this the bloody way. We are trained to deal with your kind so there is no way your attacks will catch us off guard.” Himura looked at them with eyes colder than anything Izukai had ever seen him use before. He looked pissed, like he was about to slaughter anything that moved pissed.

“The Imperial Prince is dead. Your people killed him, or didn’t you know that already?” Himura’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, and the amber eyes that the red head was sporting nearly made him shit his pants.

“Impossible, the Imperial Prince is the most powerful creature in the land, there is no way even one of our men could kill him. So where is he?” the lead Paladin asked raising his sword, “or perhaps we should carve up your friends first.”

“Your threats don’t work on me, let them go and I will face you. If you can defeat me I will tell you what I know of this ‘Imperial Prince’. Are you up for the challenge?” Himura was letting off the most distressing aura he had ever felt. This was also the first time Izukai had ever openly seen the boy taunt anyone. He watched in horror at the scene before him, he had never actually seen the kid fight.

“Your funeral whelp,” the lead Paladin made the motion for them to attack. Izukai didn’t even see him unsheathe his sword as they fell. Seven of them in a single stroke, and all Izukai could see was when the Battosai was slowly resheathing his sword.

“I suggest you rethink this plan of yours though, because the only result of crossing blades with me is death. You can ask the Shinsengumi’s pet wolves that,” Himura literally growled, “I haven’t seen anything worth my time here. Leave, I won’t bother chasing you if you leave now, but if you don’t leave now I won’t show you anything but your own graves.” Izukai watched the lead Paladin order his troops back.

“You win this round monster, but next time we will be victorious,” he yelled as he followed after his troops. Izukai turned to look at the Battosai who had taken his hand off his sword and watching them with a glare.

“Just who were those guys Himura?” he asked, the other boy that was with him joined them as well.

“Nothing to concern Katsura san about Izukai, what do you know of this group the Paladins?” Himura asked looking at him curiously, the lavender eyes were back strangely enough.

“I have never heard of them before, but that’s not going to stop me from finding out what the hell is going on,” Izukai vowed, and Himura looked somewhere between afraid and amused.

“Be careful, they are heartless, even more so than the ShinsengumiIzukai. This particular faction seems to be native to Japan, the last batch I ran into was from Chugoku,” Himura revealed, “I wouldn’t get so close to them, its not a wise past time. A friend of mine did and ended up in a cage… for a long time. Later Izukai.” Himura waved and was off with his friend before Izukai could ask more about the mysterious men that were lying dead in their own blood around him.


	10. The Turning of Okita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paladins are not nice Okita, you should know that just from his initial reaction to them. Okina is getting annoyed at Kenshin using the Aoi Ya as his personal base, but he doesn't really want him to leave. Not when he suspects one of the secrets the other is hiding.

“Who are the Paladins really Kenshin san?” Okita asked him as they got back into town.

“You don’t want to know yet Shinta kun, by the way you will be working with me tonight,” Kenshin explained, before adding, “that is after I cure you. You will need to feed tonight in order to be ready for Sai’s lunar festival.”

“Umm, just where are you going to do this, because it certainly doesn’t sound like something you should do in public…” Okita asked quietly.

“There’s a small shop that only the supernatural attend, it will be private enough for my needs,” he explained, “we’d go back to the Shinsengumi lair except that I won’t be able to shift afterwards. I don’t think Sai would appreciate me running around like this in your compound.”

“Why do you have to be in this form, you can kill as Kiirie just as easily can’t you?” Okita pointed out.

‘’Kiirie’s hands need to remain clean from the bloodshed for political reasons you will understand tomorrow. Tonight I have an exceedingly long list, and you have to be fed as well so you can control yourself during the festival. I find it is easier with a full stomach rather than starving myself,” Kenshin explained carefully, “its this way, Sai will already be there.” Okita followed after him like a lost puppy, which wasn’t all that surprising since it was nearing dusk in Kyoto. Saitou was indeed there, drinking some sake as Kenshin pushed Okita over the barrier. The entire room looked up as he entered causing the human to shudder.

“Battosai… you know the rules,” the bartender warned, Kenshin held up a hand.

“He will be leaving as my protégé, he will be within the rules soon. I am in need of your back room for a little while Okina san,” Kenshin explained in a whisper, “I will owe you for breaking the rules a little.”

“See me after your little festival then to settle up, I’m sure you dislike having debts as much as I hate not being paid,” the man responded.

“I can see you before we leave if it is convenient for you,” Kenshin’s reply was met with a nod as he lead Okita to the back room, Saitou following not far behind.

“Do you need anything from me Battosai? Besides my Wakizaishi?” the wolf asked him handing the thoroughly cleaned blade.

“Not particularly, if you’d like to keep a look out while all this is going on that would be helpful,” Kenshin answered pulling off his gi cautiously as not to tear it, “I don’t want any of my blood on it.” He offered by way of explanation. He then sat Okita on the floor as he took a seat and prepared to run the blade across his left wrist.

“What do I need to do?” Okita asked staring at the blade.

“Once the cut is deep enough I will remove the blade, just start drinking it in. I will tell you when to stop, I will have to concentrate on keeping the wound open long enough for you to get the amount you need so don’t stop for anything. Do you understand?” Kenshin relayed. Okita nodded, and Kenshin slit deeply enough that the blood started to run freely down his arm as the young man placed his mouth over the wound to start drinking. Saitou laughed as he flinched when Okita’s mouth made contact with his bare skin.

“Not exactly what I pictured Battosai,” he stated before walking out, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Saitou waited for the Battosai, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving while there was the scent of blood so richly filling the air. Just the brief look at the heir’s blood, it called like a siren… it smelled as sweet as the most expensive sake, and it filled the air around the Battosai with a power unlike anything he had ever felt. His elder had been completely right, whatever the Battosai was underneath the vampiric taint was far more powerful than anything he had ever encountered.

“That smells like dragon,” the barkeep says as he passed looking at Saitou, “and if that’s the case it certainly explains everything that I’ve heard about the Battosai. It also explains why he is so much more powerful than you lot.”

“I would appreciate if you keep that to yourself, if the Battosai finds out you’re spying on him he might eat you, or worse…” Saitou smirked, “he might hand you over to my elders or me.”

“Your kind don’t scare me, nor does the Battosai. It’s what’s following him that concerns me, the Paladins looking to capture him. They’ve been looking for him for a long time, longer than he’s been here in fact,” the barkeep explained in a whisper tone, “I’m not really into this whole choosing sides business normally, but I happen to like this country the way it is.”

“So you want the Tokugawa to stay in power?” Saitou asked glancing down each hallway.

“Not the side I was referring to, I happen to like that the Battosai more or less wants humankind to be in charge of its own destiny. I can support a man like that, when this is over he can count on my support as well,” the barkeep explained, “not to mention that he owes me a favor. So will you, he’s been looking for someone. Someone that I have on good authority that your kind have ‘collected’ for that festival of yours. Someone he calls Yue san, talk to the Battosai’s compatriot, he will be able to identify her.”

“Why should we be concerned about that?” Saitou raised an eyebrow as the barkeep laughed dangerously, “what’s so funny?”

“You are holding someone in your collective custody that the Battosai wants, I would not want to be in that situation. Ask Okita why after tonight,” the barkeep waved as he disappeared back into the main bar area. Saitou got the distinct feeling he should be seeking out the young vampire immediately, because tonight was going to be messy if he had any guess.

Speaking of Okita he was just now wandering out of that room, the Battosai following not too far behind looking as pale as he did as Kiirie normally. He wasn’t wobbly or anything, but his eyes were a deep amber. He was smirking as he left, patting Okita on the shoulder as the young man kind of wobbled.

“We’re done here, its seems to have gone well Okita. You’ll find your hearing will be sensitive for the next few weeks, as will your vision,” the Battosai’s smile was disconcerting to Saitou. Okita lingered behind, he could tell Saitou had something to speak with him about it seemed. “Don’t be too long Okita, I have work to do tonight.”

“I’m a bit dizzy, it’s a too hot, and your pulse is through the roof. Battosai said you heard something that probably upset you,” Okita rubbed his temples, “what is going on?”

“Well for starters you can’t tell the Battosai just yet, Okina said something I have to confirm. He said that we have something that the Battosai was looking for, someone specifically. Can you ask him to have Rin meet up with me so that I can figure out if Okina’s right?” Saitou whispered. Okita looked at him confused, but nodded. He was visibly unsteady on his own feet for the moment.

“Who is Rin?” Okita asked wobbling towards the door.

“Battosai’s pet vampire in the Choshu, he’ll be able to tell if it’s who the Battosai is looking for,” Saitou explained, “I don’t want to be found holding onto something that the Battosai is missing, you understand that much right?”

“Certainly,” Okita answered. He made his way outside after the Battosai, and Saitou was left there frowning. He wanted this done and finished before he screwed up this trust thing the Battosai had going on with him.

* * *

“What did Saitou want?” Kenshin asked careful with his intonations, he didn’t want Okita to be forced into answering him.

“He would like to meet with Rin sometime tonight, there’s something going on that he’s looking into for you,” Okita’s answer was slightly exasperated, “he acts like if he makes one wrong move you’ll disintegrate him.”

“Okita, you need to understand something, if this is going to work you are going to have to trust me. If I so much as sneeze wrong I could accidentally level the town,” Kenshin pointed out, “his fear of being disintegrated for making an error is the least of his problems.”

“He wanted Rin to meet up with him, because the barkeep thinks that the wolves have someone that you are looking for,” Okita answered meaning he realized that Kenshin’s anger wouldn’t be tripped by that information.

“Is that so?”Kenshin raised an eyebrow, the only person he was looking for was Yue San. He lead Okita deeper into the heart of Kyoto, “be silent as death Okita. We have a lot of ground to cover.”

* * *

_~Months ago~_

“You are sure that you can handle such an assignment Yukishiro kun?” the armored man asked. The pale woman tilted her head to the side and looked back at him with a sad expression, she ran the brush through her hair with a sigh.

“What exactly is it you expect me to do?” the boy asked. His sister looked at him disappointed before leaving the room.

“We need you to infiltrate each faction of the war and determine if there is anything strange going on. Strange as in supernatural in nature, beyond the concept or abilities of the regular average samurai,” the armored man explained, “do you think you can handle that?”

“I can Sou Jin sama, what about my sister? Surely she deserves revenge for the sudden abduction of her fiancé and the official he was guarding?” Yukishiro Enishi asked.

“They are most likely dead, probably at the hands of the Ishin Shishi’s latest assassin. He started showing up about a year ago, or rather his kill trail did. No one has been able to accurately find the bastard let alone get his name,” Sou Jin responded, “word is however that the wolves of Mibu have taken to calling him ‘the Demon’, surely a good place for your investigation to start?”

“Sounds like it,” Enishi responded. His sister continued out to the courtyard, staring out at the white plums with her sad expression.

‘Why must you be so impatient Enishi, father takes good enough care of us that we need,' Tomoe frowns, 'Kiyosato, where did you go?' Sou Jin was rather kind for a Paladin, that much was for certain, he only really demonstrated his terrible might when shadowy things like demons appeared. Enishi left to go prepare for his part of the mission, and Sou Jin came to stand beside her.

"It is unfortunate that we would require your assistance as well Yukishiro san, but rumor has it that this particular demon may know where the Imperial Prince is. He refuses to meet with anyone associated with the Paladins, which is odd seeing as we are only looking to speak with him," Sou Jin explains, "we need you to find one referred to as the 'demon' of Kyoto. Ask him about a peaceful meeting with one member of our group, that's all we are asking for, we have no wish to further inconvenience him or lose any more men to his hand."

"What makes you think he will listen to me?" Tomoe questioned, "or that he won't kill me on the spot?"

"The man underneath this demon is benevolent, his targets are chosen for him, and he does not kill randomly. The only exception seems to be when he is hostilely approached by those he views as a threat. Which from the record I suspect he has, he does not like Paladins and most have died before even getting close to him," Sou Jin answers, "your brother is ill suited for the task, but as a woman who is untrained in any sort of defensive art? You are a prime candidate to approach him without setting him off, he may in fact defend you simply because of that."

"You really think he killed Kiyosato?" she asks looking at him with a deadpan look.

"I do not know, but the man that Kiyosato was set to escort certainly fits the profile for that person's targets," Sou Jin explains, "there's a very high likelihood that Kiyosato died protecting the man he went to Kyoto with, as was his duty."

"When do I leave for Kyoto?" Tomoe inquires.

"Tonight, there is a boat headed for Edo tonight, be on if you can Yukishiro san," Sou Jin answers, "your passage will be arranged, once you get to Kyoto we can offer you no more support otherwise it may counteract the whole point of sending you in the first place. You will be safe once you get there however, between that 'demon' and the Shinsengumi the entire town should be safe."


	11. Imperial Paladins and Their Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly turned Okita follows Himura Battosai on assignment and gets to witness just how dangerous the hitokiri is when his blood supply is low. Rin calls him an idiot for the obvious reasons, and we finally get to meet someone that isn't a bloodsucker or a werewolf!

_With Okita in Kyoto_

Shadowing the Battosai was an interesting task to say the least, and not a drop of blood went to waste. Hitokiri Battosai was blood free, not a spot on his clothing, but his blade was so saturated in the liquid that Okita could see why Saitou originally thought he was a demon. The dance that was his sword style was so advanced that even with his newly enhanced eyes he was barely keeping up. Battosai was reading their movements and using them to his advantage. It was barely moonrise, which was something he was now acutely aware of, when Battosai had finished his list of names. Battosai had drained all of them, and Okita was now aware of just how much blood he had taken from the other man.

"I'm sorry," he blurts after a few moments. The Battosai pauses and turns to look at him, he looks thoroughly confused.

"Whatever for?" the red head asks calmly.

"I didn't realize just how much of your blood…" Okita trails off embarrassed. The red head smiles warmly at him, and after a moment he puts a hand on Okita's shoulder.

"You did as I instructed, and it was high time I fed. You happened to catch me on one of my… droughts shall we say. Just be happy you can't sense my chi," he pulled his hand from Okita's shoulder, "now it is time for me to go find Saitou, if they do have Yue san I will be most pleased to see her safely returned to the streets again." Okita frowned, what would be safer about her wandering the streets than being in the custody of the Lycans.

"Wouldn't she be safer with the Wolves?" he asked.

"Normally, but right now they are looking for sacrifices for the Lunar festival. I'd rather Yue san was not one of those," the Battosai comments, "have you fed enough tonight?" Okita is surprised the Battosai thought to ask, but then again he knows more what they are than anyone else would.

"I have, I do not feel hungry anyways," Okita answers, the Battosai nods heading off in his desired direction, "are you sure its this way?"

"My nose picks up wolf trails better than yours does, I have a vague idea of where they may be keeping her if that's the case," he explains as he jumps up onto a nearby roof, "Rin?" A man with bright blond hair is waiting for them, and Okita realizes this is Saitou's Choshu contact he was supposed to ask about Yue san.

"Evening Himura, what's the plan?" the blond asks calmly, "what's with the new kid?"

"Call him insurance against threats that I already have against me, he's also my 'apprentice' of a sort," the Battosai explains, "my blood is running through his veins now, and it requires my presence until he levels out to control his new abilities."

"He's got your blood now, kami sama no wonder you haven't let him run loose yet. I dunno what the hell you are Himura, but if its as strong as our collective kinds think it is… well shit," the blond responds sending a chill down Okita's spine. Rin is far older than he lets on, and Okita can feel the sheer amount of unease of the vampire as well.

"He's not the only one, sensei also has my blood much to his chagrin, added to his sake over my many years of stay with him, he does not know of course," the Battosai chuckles, "do you really think I'd be so foolish as to only have two distractions for the Paladins? I've been avoiding them for over a thousand years Rin, Okita is not going to be a problem."

"Why would I be a problem?" Okita questions.

"Because you're a fledgling, the most unstable of all," the blond responds blandly, "no offense Himura, but your damn timing could ruin this."

* * *

Kenshin feels bad for Okita, he's been thrown head first into something so complicated that it was beyond most people's understanding. Let alone a fledgling that doesn’t know what he’s stepped in yet, Okita has a lot to learn before Kenshin could even consider letting him loose. Rin’s comment about his timing however wasn’t too far off, he could have chosen to do so after the lunar festival, but he wanted Okita exposed to the Wolves as soon as possible so that he would understand how people would try to manipulate them to serve their own needs.

 “No, he needs to understand what having my blood means,” Kenshin responds evenly, “Okita, take Rin and go to the Wolves den. Find Yue san, get her released and hide her quickly.” Okita looked surprised but followed Rin. It was less than five minutes after that Saitou started tailing him, but Kenshin ignored the wolf. Saitou was the least of his concerns given the smell that just assaulted his nose. He was looking for a woman if he wasn’t mistaken, he followed the smell all the way to the local whorehouse. She, the woman whose scent had caught his attention, turned when he entered, her eyes widened and she whispered something to her patron before following him back outside.

“I was not aware someone like you had entered Kyoto, my apologies,” he bows slightly before offering his arm. The woman nodded and took his arm cautiously, “you are from China, are you not?”

“Yes, I only arrived a few nights ago, I had thought I was being discrete. To what do I owe a vampire?” she asked under her breath. Kenshin chuckled as Saitou snorted in response to her comment.

“That’s all you think he is?” Saitou comments sarcastically, “what gives you that impression?”

“He reeks of the night, the blood that he’s coated in is far older and coats him with an aura of death far past that of the average assassin,” she explains, “you are several hundreds of years old, are you not? That far surpasses the normal age of the furballs, that’s usually only a couple hundred, and that’s usually generous. By that point they usually are old and feeble, and they can barely move by that point.”

“She’s right, your kind doesn’t usually age as gracefully,” Kenshin agrees, “however you would be wise not to anger that furball. He happens to a friend, and you need all of those you can get. Am I wrong?” She tensed up on his arm, and he sensed his answer more than anything else.

“I am indeed, is that what brought you here as well?” she inquired, “you clearly understand better than you ought to. You also don’t hold the distaste that the people here do for my kind.”

“I’d rather not say, but what I do know is that as a non priestess magic user here you put yourself at a higher risk than you need to, why not work with us?” Kenshin asks suggestively, “the wolves are putting on a festival and we could use some extra security?” Saitou looks at him like he's lost his goddamn mind, and maybe he would have if this woman wasn’t either a necromancer or a flat out sorceress. He’s not entirely sure which at this point as her magic is trying very desperately not to attract his attention.

“Battosai,” Saitou’s low growl comes out just as the Paladins come crashing in. He rolls his eyes and places himself between the witch and the Paladins.

“Surely you know what you are up against? I couldn’t ask you to…” She hesitates as he motions for Saitou to take her away, “but…why?”

“I do not intend to kill them, and these aren’t the China based ones of before. I want a word with them,” Kenshin explains. Saitou looks at him like he’s grown a second head, but complies without hesitation.

“You want a word?” One of the Paladins steps forward and removes his helm slowly, “considering your demonstration earlier near the Kiheitai training camp we were certain you were unwilling to speak with us.”

“It was your unfortunate timing to show up while I was in the middle of something, my apologies. I have a quick question that will probably not make a whole lot of sense at the moment, but will in the future. Is your segment related to the segment of knights from the mainland?” Kenshin narrows his eyes but keeps his hands up and off his swords to give them a slight gesture of trust.

“The mainland? Why would we? The Emperor strictly forbids the contact of those not within our countries boarders,” the knight explains, “what business that would warrant our execution?”

“Ah, that would make sense, the natives never did like outside interference… Please pardon my rudeness,” Kenshin bows his head slightly, “I acted in haste, those mainlanders committed a heinous crime against my… Family in a past life and I am more than a tad paranoid for it. As an apology I am willing to speak to you and yours at a place of your choosing for a moment.”

“Why would that be of any consolation to us? You killed them without so much as a single thought as to their well being, why speak with us now?” One of the other knights asks. Kenshin raises an eyebrow with a softer expression.

“Would you preferred I killed you all and ate you? I’ve already fed, and I am more than capable of defending myself yet here I am talking to you like we’re talking about attending a sumo match,” Kenshin glances around, “there’s over thirty of you, if I’d had wanted you dead don’t you think I would have done it already? I don’t need the lycan’s help, you already know that.”

“What do you want?” The first one asks yet again, “and who do you represent?”

“I represent all,” Kenshin responds with a frown.

“He is the heir of the Counts, that is what he means,” an old man in samurai armor approaches slowly, “the heir of Sophitia the Fair and Felix. This boy has the power to change this nation in a single night if he so chooses and he is speaking to us, be grateful that seems to be all at the moment.”

“He is the heir? I heard that they were assassinated by their own kind…” One whispers.

“Hardly, a rouge group of Paladins was responsible for that, I was already long gone,” Kenshin corrects, “what is it you want Okina, I already know you’re the brains behind the Kyoto branch.”

“Ah, to be fair I’m more of an informant nowadays. What is it you wish to speak to us about?” Okina looked only vaguely different from his outfit at the bar, and Kenshin wondered how much Saitou really knew about the mysterious long lived human.

“Nothing, yet everything. Do you have questions for me?” Kenshin lounged back against the wall, “or am I free to go?” He raises an eyebrow and Okina chuckles.

“What is going on in Kyoto right now, it's too quiet,”one of the others asks.

“There’s a festival at the full moon, I suggest you issue a curfew to those you wish to keep unharmed. The wolves are hosting,” Kenshin responds in a bored tone, “I’m the guest of honor.”

“What would the wolves want a vampire around their party for?” he’s a senior ranking member of this group. Kenshin tilts his head to the side waiting for Okina to point out the obvious.

“He’s more than that, the counts carry ancient bloodlines strong enough to withstand everything except direct sunlight,” Okina smirks, “which the Battosai either has a high tolerance to or is completely immune, which begs the question just what is he? He’s got their ancient blood in addition to whatever he started with…” Okina’s probing was starting to get on. His nerves, he was going to have words with the man when this meeting was over. Clearly he knew something more than he was telling.

“What will this festival mean for humankind?” Kenshin raises an eyebrow looking to Okina.

“You’ll need to tell him your name before he’ll answer more questions,” Okina explains, “ it's a formality at this point.”

“Why?” the tone is less than cordial.

“Otherwise he’ll just consider you food, he’ll get bored, he’ll eat you,” Okina points out, “also it's rather rude. Especially if he’s going to give you a favor later on. If he even wants to give you one anymore.”

“Leave the girl to me, I’ll keep her in line and under control. What would you need to leave her alone?” Kenshin asks, “but any favor must be repaid with a name. It’s how the process works.”

“The girl is no concern of ours, it's this festival that concerns us. That many supernatural creatures, and without restraint?”the man responds with an air of fear, “I am Captain Ishiru Tachibana, leader of the Tokugawa prefecture.” Kenshin nods, he’ll make it work.

“You now have my favor Ishiru Tachibana, if you have an issue with anything in this town you tell them that you answer to Kiirie. That’s all you need to know,” Kenshin explains, “I will answer your earlier question now.” He gestures for them to sit, “you’ll want to sit.”

“Why?” the captain asks.

“Because the heir asked you to sit, and while you have his favor you have not his protection,” a vampire growled, “I suggest you listen to him. Or I…”

“That’s enough,” Kenshin barks out, “who are you, and what do you want of me?” The vampire bows lowly, his swords clink lightly as he does so.

“I have forgotten sire, but they call me Oda. I control the upper fiefs, I was sent here by the others to welcome you into your commission as the new count,” the Samurai answers almost instantly. Kenshin is not amused, he hadn’t accounted for the vampires to start showing themselves this willingly  or soon.

“Commission?” Kenshin raises an eyebrow.

“One most be approved by the council of Vampires to be our representative, your commission comes from Sophita the Fair and her partner Felix,” Oda responds with a smirk. Kenshin frowns, he hates dealing with unbroken vampires, they have a certain manipulative angle.

“Anyone that challenges me will die,” he points out, he lets the slightest hint of his aura snake away, “get out of my town now.” The other vampire blinks, and he falls back on his ass. The Paladins watched the whole thing with an air of surprised indifference,  and Kenshin backs him up towards the door.

“You aren’t anything like we expected,” Oda frowns then turns to looks to the daylight streaming in, “surely you wouldn’t?” Kenshin looks at him with a questioning look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi- firework 
> 
> This might be for the next chapter, but that is the girl's name. Its a reference to Detective Conan when Conan meets Kaitou Kid.   
> Much as Rin is a reference to Kagamine Len (I thought it would work better than Len in this story), and Kiirie is a reference to the shrine maiden boss in the first Fatal Frame/Project Zero game. I am not clever about naming schemes, oh, and in case you hadn't discovered Kawashiro is essentially just the words river and white thrown together.


	12. A Friendly Chat With the Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin as a rule doesn't like stuck up bloodsuckers, and deals with one accordingly. Any long lived one, or rather Methuselah is going to have to show all races respect around him or suffer the consequences. Followed up by a peaceful talk with the skeptical Paladins of Kyoto.

Okina didn’t realize the heir didn’t like Vampires all that much, or would be that standoffish to them walking into his territory. He had forgotten how territory wars broke out with higher ranking bloodsuckers, then again the heir wasn’t really a bloodsucker given the blood he noticed back at the dive he was running. The get out of my town, out into the daylight with all of the Paladins watching might have been a bit much.

“You cannot be serious,” the Fief controlling vampire hisses, “I’ll fry.”

“Certainly, and you will not return. My problem is solved, get out,” the smirk he shows off with his elongated fangs in a show of dominance are no small threat. Okina bets they are thicker than any regular Methuselah blood sucker fang as well, he’d bet every drop of his blood on it. The vampire then proceeds to beg unmercifully for his life before the heir holds up a finger in their general direction.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” the Battosai comments with a flat expression before grabbing Oda by the shoulder. He pulls the other behind him, and the smoke starts to come off both of them as he drags them into the sunlight.

“He’s insane,” Ishiru whispers, “but his point stands. They’ll hesitate to come after him if he kills their representative in such a public manner.” The other vampire turns to dust after a few moments and the Battosai walks in relatively unharmed. He’s got a sunburn, but nothing more than any normal human has.

“Not insane, just upset. I will keep Kyoto safe,” he hums looking at his red tinted skin, “there will be no trouble for human kind, not in Kyoto, not while I am here.”

“Is that your word?” Ishiru asks.

“It is,” and with that said the Battosai vanishes into the sunlight without hesitance. Okina watches the Paladins visibly relax with the heir gone. It was like they were all on a heightened alert with him there and they didn’t even know it.

“He’ll protect the city, we just need to protect the witch he was talking with before we interrupted,” Okina confides, “he’ll take care of the rest.”

* * *

Kenshin goes to see Rin, he needs to think about the next move carefully. The average vampire doesn’t respond well to threats, and the higher level of authority they go the worse they get. Sophitia’s version of dealing with threats usually ended with more death than Felix’s, but Felix would part them out as a warning.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Rin squeaks.

“We had a guest, Oda from the north,” Kenshin informs him carefully, “I handled it in our typical fashion.”

“So you murdered the bastard, good riddance. Oda was one of the older fief handlers of the North, from the rumors I heard of him you’re better off without him,” Rin yawns looking less than surprised.

“That’s nice. I need a favor,” Kenshin leans against the wooden frame of his room looking out towards the sunset. He has Rin’s attention now, and its calming to see the other vampire doesn’t jump to his feet to do him any favors.

“I’m listening,” the blond responds folding his bedding away for the night.

“I need word sent to these other Vampires, but I’ve no idea where to start. My contacts are from before Sophita’s murder, I don’t know who I can trust in that to deliver my orders to,” Kenshin admits, he’s never wanted to be the heir in the first place, so he never learned who to send his regards or disputes to properly.

“Well that’s a shame,” Rin responds bored, “I’m not high enough on the food chain to know where to begin on that.”

“Oh that’s not a problem, the problem is who can we trust to get word to those idiots?” Kenshin points out, “I’m not sending you out to get caught up in their nonsense that’s hardly fair. Maybe one of the others knows?” Rin inclines his head to the side, he’s just had a thought.

“I may have an idea, there’s a couple of vampires in our ranks I don’t really talk to all that much. They asked where the hell you skated off to, but they might know an answer to who to bother about it,” Rin frowns, “why would that not be a problem?”

“You are my second, not Okita. I’ll make sure you have the power to challenge them,” Kenshin responds, “just right now isn’t the time to have two newly adjusteds under my wing. I don’t have the time nor do I have the patience.”

“It would however be of the essence with that festival you have us signed up for…” Rin points out, “not to over step my bounds in our… Whatever this is.” Kenshin chuckles at the wording.

“You are correct, it probably would be best done sooner rather than later, however would you be able to pull the new senses in soon enough Rin,” Kenshin questions, “I’ve had hundreds of years to get adjusted to my own abilities. Will you be ready if it in time?” Rin frowns, and Kenshin watches the look cross his face, he’s not sure he can. He’s facing the reality that Kenshin already knows, it will have to be afterwards that he gets the power required to be Kenshin’s second.

“I’m not going to say it's not fair, but it is upsetting that Okita will be there instead of me,” Rin points out.

“Oh, you’re coming too Rin. Okita will be behind me you will be beside me,” Kenshin smirks, “Katsura will be with us, so there is no reason for you to be guarding him.”

“Have you told Katsura he’s attending?” Rin asks.

“No, but he doesn’t have a choice,” Kenshin remarks, “I’m on guard duty, that means he’s coming with. I’m assuming you are telling him.” Rin nods.

* * *

Rin is sure Katsura isn’t going to like that, but if that’s what Himura is going to do to keep him safe, then who is he to complain? He waits for Himura to leave before heading back to the Choshu camp, Izukai is looking around strangely. He has been for weeks, but it's nothing to worry Himura over, he’ll take out Izukai if that is the case. He heads for Katsura, Kategai stops him for a moment.

“Himura sent me,” Rin announces, “is Katsura busy?”

“Yes, but he’ll see you. Himura’s targets were all silenced in record time, he’s a little shaken up,” Kategai replies quietly, “he’s upset about something else as well, but you’ll find out.” Kategai knocks, Katsura answers, and Rin walks inside. He gives a slight bow as he sees Katsura, Katsura is slightly surprised but happy to see him.

“Something wrong Katsura san?” Rin asks.

* * *

 

Katsura is the middle of meltdown when Kategai signals he’s got company, it's Rin one of his assassins. This is the one Himura trusts, maybe he has good news after an overall shitty week. The assassin bows asking if something is wrong, Katsura’s not sure where to begin either.

“Nothing I can fix, what news do you bring?” Katsura watches Rin’s face carefully.

“Himura’s targets are gone and dealt with, as are mine. So… How much do you know about the lunar festival?” The blond asks looking mildly anxious, the look in his eyes makes Katsura nervous.

“It's supernatural,” he answers, “why?”

“Himura is the guest of honor, and he’s dragging you along. He’s right though, it's the only way to ensure your safety during the chaos of it,” Rin explains, and Katsura frowns. He wasn’t aware he was attending any festival, “with all of that going on there's a chance the humans in Kyoto will get restless and make a strike during that time.” Katsura realizes he already knows one person who would take advantage of it, Miyabe. Himura’s plan is sound.

“Take me to meet Himura, I need to know more about this before I’m just dropped in it,” Katsura knows he has no choice, if Himura says he’s going he’s not getting out of it.

“We’ll go as soon as you’re ready.”

* * *

Okita is surprised to see the Battosai  sleeping during the day, even more so in front of both him and Saitou. Captain Saitou hasn’t left them since they encountered the strange woman who’s sleeping on the only bed in the room, the Battosai is leaned up against stacks of books and fast asleep. So when someone knocks at the door and Saitou answers with hesitation he’s surprised. The Battosai is on his feet with sword at the ready and amber eyes narrowed without so much as a toothy yawn.

“Oii, no need for that Himura, it's just us,” it's the blond Rin again, and he’s brought someone that Okita does recognize. The man behind him is Katsura Kogoro.

“Katsura San,” the Battosai’s demeanor changes to cordial, “I assume Rin told you of your attendance of the festival?” Katsura nods taking a surprised look at both Saitou and himself, “yes, they are both Shinsengumi. Saitou san, could you excuse us?” The captain nods and is out the door before Okita can think to ask why he’s not going with.

“You can relax Okita Kun, you’re not going anywhere,” Rin points out, “I’ll be outside Katsura San.” Okita watches the man he knows as the leader of the Choshu faction sit gracefully before his comrade, and the Battosai sits in response.

“I’d think you were that traitor we were looking for with all the Shinsengumi that keep your company as of late, but it's an excellent place to hide I suspect,” Katsura comments with a soft glance his way, “you can relax young man, I’m not about to say anything to anyone else about what I’ve seen here.”

“What is it you need to know Katsura? I assume you have questions,” the Battosai takes the focus off him once again. It's clearly a tactic meant to kept Okita out of spotlight, he’s grateful for it as well.

“What is this festival I’m going to with you?” Katsura asks.

“The Lunar festival is a celebration for the werewolves of this district, everyone of them will be present including their elders. My role in it is their honored guest, I am to take up where Sophita the Fair and Felix left off as leading the supernatural. I had no intentions of it until they started causing trouble looking for their heir which was causing you untold problems,” the Battosai explains setting his sword to his side and stretching his arms, “I am their successor. My intentions have always been to let it sort itself out, but it became apparent that wolves and bloodsuckers can’t get along. Not without someone else to step in.”

“So you’re in charge of all this chaos?” Katsura asks following everything fairly well.

“More or less, Okita is now under my care on that basis, but he is a member of the Shinsengumi which makes things slightly more complicated,” the Battosai lets out a yawn now, “there’s no dress code or anything, you can bring your sword if it makes you feel better. Not that it would be of much use.”

“So what is it you will be doing? As their honored guest that is,” Katsura looks nervous. The Battosai lets out a soft chuckle.

“Observing, commenting, accepting gifts and food. Possibly some sort of ancient ritual involving sacrifices to win my favor,” the Battosai shrugs, “My role in this is minimal. Yours will only be observing from behind me, and if anyone challenges you I smite them. Or Okita can if he feels up to it.”

“Oh dear,” Katsura looks uncomfortable, “sacrifices?”

“Young virgins or some such nonsense, the Lycans seem to think that bloodsuckers like that,” the Battosai responds, “you seem to be confused Okita, is something wrong?”

“Why do you call them bloodsuckers? I thought you were a vampire?” He answers, and Katsura stares at them.

“Because we aren’t, I’m something far older and far more… Special, it's what allows us to walk in the sunlight without fear,” Kenshin answers, “you’ll understand in time what I am talking about it, but for now it is better for you not to know.”

“Battosai, we’ve got company,” Saitou hisses, “and it doesn’t look pleasant.” The Battosai frowns and is on his feet looking out the doorway, he’s looking back at Okita.

“Rin, get Katsura and her out of here. Okita you hold the rear, don’t contact us, I’ll find you,” the Battosai orders faster than he can blink. His body moves faster than he can react, of its own volition. “Rin is in charge, do not let them get her.” 

* * *

 

Rin is surprised that when Okita has the witch draped over his shoulder as he drags Katsura along behind him. The Shinsengumi captain looks bewildered, ah, Himura must have used an order to get him to follow without realizing it. He’d have to remind the other when he sees him next. Okita is right behind Katsura and the witch looks mildly upset about being tossed about like someone’s property.

“Rin, what are we running from?” Okita asks following after him confusion on his face, “why did I follow you so quickly?” He doesn’t have time for the questions, and he doesn’t have time to think he’s pulled them into the back of Aoi Ya. Okina raises an eyebrow and tosses him a cloth hood.

“Cover the human’s eyes, you can’t keep breaking the rules,” the bartender hisses, “take them downstairs until the Battosai gets back.”

“It will be the heir not the Battosai,” he comments, “can you ensure no one follows us?”

“No one is going to follow you when you have a witch with you,” Okina frowns, “at least no one sane.” Rin chuckles that must be what Kenshin was counting on then.


	13. Acceptance and Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi the witch's backstory, well sort of. Through delicate interrogation, no thanks to Rin whose brashness nearly ruins the moment. Katsura recounts how friendly or rather close to the Shinsengumi members Kenshin is, which leads to an amusing talk and some wolf drool. Oh, and we get to witness some of Kenshin's rurouni traits pre Tokyo arc.

_SAITOU_

He finds himself shifting in the daylight next to the Battosai who has both swords drawn and looks impressively pissed off. Rin, Katsura, Okita, and the Witch are long gone, and the Battosai's actually moving between him and the metal clad warrior. He can hear the growl just barely reverberating in the back of his throat, the men surrounding them start talking quickly in a tongue that he can’t really understand. The Battosai however just tenses, clearly he has some idea. He snaps back something that probably means no, at least judging from the snap of his teeth its that or fuck off.

They draw their swords, and he flips his katana as Saitou gets ready to lunge. As soon as the first one enters the Battosai’s space he’s drawing that sword with godlike speed and precision. That armor clad warrior falls along with the two behind him as the Battosai sheathes his sword to ready for a second wave. The second set comes and Saitou lunges forward paws batting away their helms, some of them start to scream, he can smell the smoke coming off them. More bloodsuckers, probably from across the sea given the Battosai’s instant dislike of them. The Battosai has cut down about fourteen more as he’s making his way through about eight more of them.

There’s a crowd forming around them and the Battosai frowns as he flicks his sword clean. Saitou huffs and trots up next to him as the military starts to show up, the Battosai raises his hands and they take one look at the ash gathering on the ground from the armor. As far as they’re concerned he’s done them a service, they let him go with nothing so much as a warning. They are trotting towards Aoi Ya and Saitou doesn’t shift back immediately. He hadn’t planned on changing and he’d prefer not to be in the nude around town during the daylight hours. Okina raises an eyebrow as they head back towards the room the Battosai keeps ‘borrowing’.

“I should start charging you rent for how often I’m hosting these little gatherings Battosai,” Okina joked.

“I wasn’t aware this was going to be an issue. Do I need to find somewhere else?” Saitou hears the persuasion in his voice, the Battosai clearly doesn’t care one way or another.

“That will not be necessary,” Okina answers, clearly realizing that it’s in his best interests to not to alienate them, “please mind the rules better however.”

“It was never my intention to break them, and no one I bring will give you any problems. Of that I can assure you,” he responds with a nod as they proceed to the back room. The Battosai opens the door and gestures him in looking over to Okita with a thought.

“Saitou will need a spare set of clothes, can you get them?” Okita looks as surprised as he is, but nods all the same. He’s gone seconds later leaving a witch, Katsura, Rin, the Battosai, and him stuck in his wolf form temporarily.

“Am I in any danger at this festival Kenshin?” Katsura asks, he’s long since taken off his hood.

“No, you’re in my care, I highly doubt harm will come to you,” he responds taking a seat with a sigh, “Rin can you get us some sake?” The other vampire is gone at the request and he looks to the witch yet again.

“I never asked what you wanted of me,” she comments,” you never even asked my name.”

“You never gave it, and I didn’t think you wanted it revealed to the Paladins,” he responds as Rin returns with the sake.

* * *

 

_KATSURA_

The werewolf sniffs the sake before drinking it approvingly, and Rin carefully hands a cup to the rest of them. Himura is as relaxed as he’s ever seen him, but there’s a glint of mischievous in his eye that is foreign to Katsura.

“Come now Saitou, you’ll spill it if you drink it that way,” he scolds with a smirk. The werewolf growls, and the woman that Kenshin had brought with them is settling herself in the corner of the room trying not to be noticed. “You don’t have to be afraid here, no one is going to hurt you.”

“I… thank you. My name is Hanabi,” she answers quietly, Himura smiles charmingly.

“Nice to meet you Hanabi, I’m Himura Kenshin,” he bows slightly, “now how did you of all people end up in the red light district?” Katsura blinks, she’s an escort? What does Himura want an escort for?

“Oii, how do most people end up there baka, they are sold into it,” Rin points out, “don’t mind him, he’s only good for fighting and scaring the shit out of people.” Katsura disagrees, he’s seen the way Himura moves. He’s also seen the way people step aside when he’s in a foul mood, he’s not some sort of parlor trick. There’s reason to everything, he’s trying to get her to talk without seeming invasive or making her uncomfortable.

“Rin, could you wait outside?” Katsura asks, the blond looks surprised but does as he instructs.

“I was sold a few months ago after a ship landed carrying a bunch of foreigners, they killed the men that had captured me and I was sold for gold. They never realized they saved my life,” Hanabi responds as the door shut, “I kept my head low, and was going to try to escape once there was something else for the owner to focus on. I am grateful you rescued me, but what do you intend to do with me?” Himura raises an eyebrow.

“I have no idea, but I’ve been there. The life of a slave or a caged bird is no way to live. All I’d ask is that you be my eyes and ears throughout the area,” he responds, “the wolves can get you a place to rest your head, and they do not fear those with power like the common man.” She nods, and looks over to Katsura with a soft smile.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” she bows her head, “may I join him outside? It seems as though you three have much to discuss.” He nods, and she joins Rin outside the door leaving Katsura with Himura and the werewolf he called Saitou.

“She seems nice,” Katsura comments, and the werewolf snorts.

“She’s a highly powerful witch,” Himura responds, “she’ll do good work for someone, she just needs some stability. The festival lands when, tonight?” He’s looking over at Saitou who nods his gigantic head, he doesn’t bother shifting and just sits down behind him like he’s taking a nap. Both of the two men present know better but appreciate the sentiment.

“So how long will I be in this ‘protective custody’ of yours?” Katsura questions. Himura for his part shrugs, petting the shaggy fur of the werewolf like he was a pet dog. The wolf lets out an annoyed huff, but allows the gesture without so much as snap of his teeth.

“Probably only tonight into tomorrow morning. Once you’re seen as my guest or in my company most of the supernatural won’t want anything to do with you, and will keep an eye out for trouble around you,” he shrugs, “the perks of being friends with someone who has too much power. Okita will be in and out of our camp for the next few months as I train him to control himself, he’ll be a good person to turn to if anything should go wrong, as would Saitou himself it he’s not raging about something stupid.” The wolf lets out another annoyed huff, “you do rage about stupid shit. Admittedly I cause a fair amount of it, but its not ALL my fault.”  He suspects that this Saitou would argue that more than a FAIR amount of it is his fault, but Himura disagrees it would seem.

“Well would it be too much to ask to be able to get a change of clothes?” Katsura asks. Himura raises an eyebrow, before he sighs.

“Katsura san, you do not have to ask my permission to do things,” Himura looks mildly upset, “you are the leader of the faction I follow, not me. I do not expect you to follow all of the weird rules and traditions that the supernatural factions do.” There’s a hmph on the ground from the werewolf, and Himura flicks his nose at the noise.

“You’re awfully comfortable in this... situation,” Katsura points out.

“I’ve been staying with this mongrel for the last week, I’m sure he’s as annoyed with me as I am with him. It’s a brotherly sort of thing I think, what about you Saitou?” Himura asks looking down at the wolf as it twitches its nose after the flick. He stands up and laps his giant tongue across his face making his bangs stick up oddly. The assassin scowls and attempts to flatten his bangs back down as the wolf does the canine version of a chuckle. “Ugh, indeed.”

“You don’t seem any different than before you joined us though,” he sighs grabbing the hood, “If you’ll excuse me I would like to freshen up before your festival.” Himura nods, and he vaguely catches the feeling of chi reach towards him. Rin opens the door looking in.

“Katsura san?” he questions.

“He wants to get changed and freshened up, get a nap in and be ready for the festival by dusk,” Himura instructs, “Rin will lead you to us. Do not be surprised when you meet Kiirie, then you will understand why no one has seen me while I’ve been away.”

Katsura lets the hood be placed back over his head as he’s lead outside, and then waits for Rin to pull the hood off. The vampire sticks to the shadows, and Katsura feels his stress levels lower as he gets back to the hotel. Kategai is pissed, but takes all of the instructions Katsura gives him without too much trouble. Rin’s asleep in the corner, which doesn’t surprise him in the least, he’s made himself scarce at least.

* * *

_SAITOU_

Himura spends most of the day in the back room at the Aoi Ya, or rather one of them. Saitou snorts in amusement as the heir to all vampire kind starts washing the dishes in the back just to have something to do while he’s waiting. He leaves Okita with red head and heads back to the Mibu den to finish his own prep work. He also needs to stop by and inform his elders as to the Battosai’s small additions to his party. He doubts any of them will have objections given the red head’s opinion and his own. Katsura seems to be as level headed as they get, and Saitou would be doubly surprised if at the end of all the human wars the man isn’t made into one of Himura’s vassals. Then again he’s pretty sure all three of them will be by the end of it.

As much as the Battosai doesn’t want to admit it he’s been more influential in the few weeks he’s been working from the shadows then the other counts have been in centuries. His willingness to get his own hands dirty to protect the humans was surprising, but his overall compassion for everything was refreshing. Saitou was waiting outside the council of elders when he remembers that one of the maidens they had abducted for the ceremony was someone the Battosai wanted freed. He went to the holding area, one of the elders had met with him along the way.

“Saitou, you are here early,” the old wolf remarks watching as opens the door, “who are you looking for?”

“We have someone in custody that we shouldn’t, at least according the barkeep at the Aoi Ya,” Saitou answers looking at the dozen or so girls sitting around. One of them stands out against the rest of them, and he gets the impression just looking at her posture that this might be who he’s looking for. “That girl there, the heir has been looking for her.” The woman stares at him with a highly confused look.

“What do you want with me?” the woman speaks eloquently, but doesn’t look afraid.

“We were just made aware of the fact he was looking for a moonlight maiden, we had no idea we had her in our grasp,” the elder responds with a frown.

“He’s not looking for a sacrifice, he was just looking out for her well being from my understanding,” Saitou responds flatly, “I’d need either him or the vampire he travels with to be sure, but I think its this girl.” He approaches and she tenses, she’s hiding something.

“You work for someone don’t you? Is there somewhere I can take her?” Saitou turns to his elder.

“You may take her to the heir if you think it will improve our standing Saitou, the rest of the preparations are nearly complete. Your task is to escort the heir to our festival, we shall be ready by sundown,” the elder nods, “do you know when he intends to arrive to our festival?”

“ **She** will be arriving a few hours after sunset. She’s also bringing two other vampires and a witch with her, she’s volunteered the witch to help with security. Both of the vampires should be acknowledged as part of his council, along with the human he’s bringing,” Saitou says catching the elder up to speed, “the human is under their protection, and is being brought for that reason.”

“I sense you have something more to say on that,” the elder says gesturing for the girl to follow them.

“Indeed, I think all of them will end up as his vassals when he comes into power. I also think I might end up in that same situation as well,” Saitou nods looking to his elder for advice.

“To be considered for that would be a great honor Saitou, fear not. Working for him would not be considered a bad thing by any of us here,” the elder smiles his way, “for now focus on assisting the heir. As for him bringing the others I do not foresee a problem with that, particularly since the one is newly turned and the heir is keeping them in line by keeping them close. Or are we wrong?”

“Not at all. It’s one of my allies Okita, he won’t cause any trouble for us,” he turns to look at the girl once more, “you however, you I have a suspicion about.”

“I... I was contacted to arrange a meeting with the demon of Kyoto. I do not have any intentions of causing problems,” she answers, “I know nothing more than that.” The elder wolf chuckles next to him, and Saitou can’t help but smirk.

“Well I guess its your lucky day then, the demon of Kyoto is the reason you are being released woman,” Saitou responds, “you should know if you cause any harm to that person a slow and painful death would be the least of your problems.” The elder wolf turns to her, and Saitou can see the weight of the stare he’s laying on her from here.

“Should harm befall the heir it is not only our race that will suffer, but yours as well young lady. The heir is the only chance for peace the world has right now,” he warns, “should you do something to endanger that peace the war currently going on will cease as the supernatural go to war to take over the territories left over in his wake.” She looks horrified.

“Shall we go then? I’m sure he’ll be surprised,” Saitou smirks. The girl looks worried, but nods, “you are sure all you need from me is to escort the heir there?”

“Yes, their guests will be accounted for,” the elder nods. So he and the pale girl head out of the wolf den for a suitable place to wait.

“Who asked you to arrange a meeting with the demon of Kyoto?” Saitou asks taking her back to the Mibu den for the moment. He’s not sure the Battosai will be thrilled when he learns of this news.

“I only know the man’s name, Sou Jin,” she answers truthfully. As they reach the Mibu den his officers look at him curiously before continuing with their own preparations.

“Interesting,” Saitou muses, before flagging down one of his wolves, “find out what you can about a man named Sou Jin. He’s looking for the heir, the elders are going to want to know why.”

“Understood! Captain,” the man bows and takes off without delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou Jin- this is a reference to Cao Ren from the Kingdom of Wei from the Three Kingdoms era of China. Which he lived sometime around 168-223 AD so if this is him he's very old if he is that Cao Ren. 
> 
> assuming that anyone that reads this has watched or read any sort of anime/manga 'baka' shouldn't need explaining. If you haven't for shame on you, it means idiot... essentially. Or moron depending on how its used.


	14. Conforming to Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiirie ends up waiting with Katsura and Rin after running out of things to do at the Aoi Ya. She dislikes the Yukata Rin gave her immensely, but she really can't complain because the event calls for it. She also gets in a terrible joke at Saitou's expense.

She’s not particularly sure how she got himself into this mess, but she supposes it could be worse.She’s currently sitting across from Katsura as Kiirie, and Katsura is staring at him absurdly while Rin is dozing in the corner. Okita is seated just behind her also sleeping much to her amusement.

“So... this is how... I had no idea you could do such a thing,” he mumbles.

“Kindly forget I can do such a thing after tonight Katsura San,” she responds in a light tone, “this form is reserved solely for these types of things. I have no need for it otherwise.” She’s wearing a kimono that Rin got for her, insisting that if she was going to dress like a woman he should at least do so in formal attire for the night. Which lead her here to ask Katsura’s geisha for assistance in putting it on.

The outfit was bulky to her, and much to her disappointment there was nowhere to hide her blades. Instead her katana had been handed to Okita in the event of an emergency she would at least have it, she would not settle for a wakizashi at this event. Rin had even dressed a little more formally, Okita was stuck for the moment as her ‘body guard/fledgling’. The poor Shinsengumi officer was stuck in generic hakama, for a moment she almost wants to offer him the chance to go in his Shinsengumi attire.

“Shinta,” she speaks softly, “go meet up with Sai and change into your uniform. You’re already going to feel out of place there.” He raises an eyebrow as if asking if that’s really okay.

“The daylight won’t hurt you so long as you don’t push it, just don’t leave Sai until you meet up with us,” she explains, “my blood is different than that of a regular vampires, the vampire traits and weaknesses will only effect you when you are taxing yourself strength wise or feeding.” Okita nods, and excuses himself.

“That was kind of you,” Katsura comments, “you didn’t want him to feel awkward like you are right?” She nods turning to the window. She pulls at the overly long sleeves in irritation, looking at the overly complicated paterns.

“I can handle a regular yukata, this is a bit much,” she scowls staring in Rin’s direction, “I think he did this to punish me for all the shit I’ve tossed his way recently.” Katsura chuckles, looking towards the courtyard before he frowns suddenly, something has occurred to him.

“I have a lead on who might be behind our leaks,” Katsura says looking rather upset.

“Oh?” she looks back to him.

“I think they are specifically targeting the Battosai in particular,” Katsura explains, “do you know when Himura will be back from his other duties?”

“Sometime after tomorrow, I’m sure his presence will no longer be required for his other business at that point,” she responds, “have you informed Kategai san about your absence tonight?”

“No, but I probably should. He’ll have every spare member of the Choshu out looking for me as soon as it occurs to him,” Katsura chuckles, “what do I even tell him?”

“That you are occupied for the evening and will be returned without harm tomorrow,” Kiirie responds, “perhaps it would be best if I assisted?”

“If its not an inconvenience... what is your name anyways?”

“Kawashiro Kiirie, heir to the counts. The person Himura spoke to rid you of your supernatural problem if anyone else asks,” she hums getting to feet. Katsura leads her out into the garden, and she can feel the stares of all the other men awake at the moment. Kategai shows up within moments, mostly because there is a stranger in Katsura’s presence. The man is worse than a guard dog at times.

“Kategai,” Katsura greets with firm nod, “I’ll be out tonight, please don’t send the men looking for me.”

“Katsura,” he’s giving Kiirie the stare now, she smiles sweetly before showing off a wicked set of fangs his way, “she’s a--”

“I’m aware. Kawashiro dono is Himura’s contact with the supernatural, the one that stopped our werewolf problem,” he whispers just loud enough the three of them can hear him, “I’ll be with her and Rin tonight. Himura suggested it would be safer given the circumstances of what’s going on.”

“Who’s running security?” Kategai questions.

“You have nothing to be worried about Kategai san,” Kiirie responds giving him an impressive stare of her own, “Katsura san will be my honored guest, any that attempt to get to him will have to go through me. As much as it might be outside your imagination I can very much handle defending myself and you friend here. After all there are very few vampires that don’t turn to dust at the sun’s peak.” Katsura blinks clearly surprised, he hadn’t thought about it clearly.

“That doesn’t explain what your motivation is for keeping Katsura safe,” he points out.

“I do not involve myself in the affairs of humans normally, I feel that this war is something that humans alone should decide Kategai san. Katsura san’s protection at this event is a favor to Himura kun while the entire supernatural community is going to be absent from their protective details with the humans. He wished to ensure his protection given the... recklessness of certain individuals,” she tilts her head to the side.

“She’s referring to plot to raze Kyoto to the ground,” Katsura confirms as Kategai turns to her, “I have spoken with a member of the Shinsengumi in an attempt to prevent that. The people of Kyoto should not be harmed in our political disagreements.” Kategai nods with a frown.

“Be safe Katsura, our clan would crumble without you,” he finally grounds out, “and you! If a single hair on Katsura is out of place I will come looking for you first.”

“I would have gone with a single missing drop of blood, but your point is acknowledged,” she smiles back at his stare, “you have my word that I will allow no harm to come to him.”

* * *

_SAITOU_

Kiirie, Rin, and Katsura were all waiting just outside the Aoi Ya when he arrived with Okita and the girl. The Captain of the first squad looks relieved to be back in his presence, Saitou watched an expression of relief cross the heir’s face as she caught sight of the woman behind them. It appeared that his suspicion had been correct.

“I am relieved to see you are unharmed miss,” Kiirie greets her with a pleasant smile, “you have my deepest apologies for your inconvenience with the wolves.” The girl bows her head shallowly watching her expectantly.

“I am alright, I do not know you,” she remarks watching her cautiously.

“Ah yes, some of my associates and I have been making sure you have been safe during your late night strolls miss Yue san. I am Kawashiro Kiirie,” the Battosai responds pleasantly, “unfortunately you will need to follow all of us for the time being. It is unsafe to be out and about right now without an escort.”

“I’ve been able to take care of myself just fine Kawashiro San,” she points out, “if you’ll excuse me.”

“I’m afraid I cannot permit you to do that tonight miss,” Okita steps up, and Saitou can see the barest hint of a smile cross her face as he goes to stop her, “if Kiirie San says you are coming with us for the night you will need to do so.” The pale girl looks back and forth between the two of them with a frown.

“I’m afraid he’s right, its unsafe at this time. I shall allow you to leave our present company at sunrise,” Kiirie says apologetically, “if at that time you still wish to leave it will be safe to do so.” She doesn’t look happy, but stops protesting.

“I will agree to this if one of you will take me to the demon of Kyoto,” she says. The men all stare at Kiirie who looks surprised, but unphased.

“You are looking for Himura Battosai then,” she responds, “if you remain with us you will see him tomorrow, no questions asked.” Saitou looked at the Battosai with an interested expression, but she ignores him.

* * *

_YUKISHIRO TOMOE_

She stares at the woman across from her in the complicated navy colored ceremonial kimono with a friendly smile, she’s not sure if she should trust this Kawashiro Kiirie, but she doesn’t have a choice. She was assigned to find the demon of Kyoto. Her dark crimson hair is pulled away from her face with elegant silver pins keeping it from her eyes, which are currently glowing bright gold.

“Where are we headed to then?” She asks watching them fall in around her and one of the the other men.

“Kawashiro san is the guest of honor at a festival, we’re just along for the ride,” the man on Kawashiro san’s left, “Pardon my rudeness, my name is Katsura Kogoro.” He introduces with a shallow bow her direction, “may I ask your name miss?”

“Yukishiro Tomoe,” she inclines her head, most of her focus is till on the red headed woman in front of her. She’s seen her before in the presence of the Mibu, but this man… wasn’t he from Choshu? “what do you mean along for the ride?”

“I’m afraid that the most of the supernatural presence that keeps the streets of Kyoto safe will be present here tonight, not just because it’s the festival of the full moon for the wolves either,” the red headed woman sighs, her curls shaking with the movement, “its become something of a coming out party for me since the wolves finally figured out where I was hiding. Which was unfortunately unavoidable…” The man, Katsura looks a little guilty her way, like its his fault or something.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you agreed to attend then Battosai,” the man in the front scoffs, “still, thank you for agreeing, even though it’s clear this wasn’t the way you wanted to do this.”

“I didn’t want to do this period, however you all are imbeciles and need someone to say enough is enough,” Kiirie huffs in annoyance in front of them, “I don’t believe I’d make a good leader of any sort, that is best left to men like Katsura San who have the deposition, and more importantly the patience for it.”

“You judge yourself to harshly Kawashiro san, you have far more patience than the average politician,” Katsura says with a wise smile, “you are also far more kind than you let on. At least from what little I actually do know about you personally thus far.”

“You are to kind Katsura,” she remarks with a bow, “but the current political climate is far different than what we are about to walk into. The supernatural do not follow the same rules, power is everything, and at least I have that in spades. At least from what I do remember of it, I did my best to forget such things when I left Sophitia and Felix’s care.”

“Old habits however die hard, don’t they Battosai?” Saitou remarks from up front, “you’ll want to put on your game face about now. I don’t know how different the festival is going to be with your presence.” Kawashiro nods falling back to stand directly between Katsura and her. The younger man with the brunette hair hands her a Katana, which she takes gratefully before frowning.

“I could hold on to it for you,” Katsura suggests holding out a hand.

“Except that you have human reflexes Katsura san, those would do us no good if there were any trouble where we are headed. Thus why Okita kun handed me it in the first place,” she sighs, “maybe it should have been Himura that attended.”

“Don’t second guess yourself now Battosai,” Saitou turns to her with a scowl, “if you do that then everyone here will walk all over you. You are stronger than that.” Kiirie turns to him with a glare, and Tomoe can feel the air around them go heavy.

“I’m well aware of that,” she retorts sharply, her eyes widen for a half a second before the pressure around them dissipates, “still, it would be convenient if I didn’t have to make someone else carry my sword.” She says handing it to Katsura with a frown, “you will stay directly beside me at all times. That goes for both of you.” She turns to look at Tomoe, “as much as I trust Rin and Okita to hold their own I promised that no harm would come to you.”

“We will make sure no harm comes to anyone, right fledgling?” the blond says smiling as the man that handed her the sword, Okita nods.

“On my honor as a captain of the Shinsengumi I promise to protect the both of them as well,” Okita nods.

“Now that we got that settled, ain’t this supposed to be a party wolf?” the blond, Rin asks looking towards the wolfish man leading them, “lets do this!”

Tomoe watches the whole thing rather confused. The man leading them keeps referring to mysterious woman next to her as the Battosai, and she keeps answering him like its natural for her to be called that. Kawashiro san seems troubled by the whole thing, and as they walk towards a more deserted side of Kyoto she begins to think that maybe she should have put up a little more resistance.

Saitou, who she had picked up on as being the leader of one of the Shinsengumi squads, had lead them to a large temple overlooking the main section of the capital. There are wolves everywhere, and they are all looking expectantly their way. The Captain leads them to the cleansing area where he first cleanses himself, followed by Kawashiro san, who does so in such a way that suggests that she does that often enough. As Tomoe and Katsura are purifying their hands it dawns on her that Kawashiro san has been walked in the dead middle of the paths. Even the wolf leading them has lingered slightly to one side or the other.

As Rin and Okita are purifying themselves she can see the way that Kawashiro san almost glows in the light of the moon, everyone is watching her. As the two of them are done she indicates to Saitou to lead them further. Again she travels in the middle where only the gods should tread, Saitou stays mostly to the right as he leads her to a group of men circled around a platform. He bows deeply to them, and Kawashiro san waits watching him for an indication on how to proceed it looks like.

“May I present to the council Kawashiro Kiirie sama, heir to Felix and Sophitia sama,” he says from his position at the base of the stairs, “along with her are her guests Yukishiro san and Katsura san. Her other escorts are Rin san and Okita san.” As all of the introductions are made he stands moving over to the side so that they may address them unhindered.

“It is our honor to have you here tonight Kawashiro sama,” one of the elder bows, and the rest of them follow, all of them are low and humble. Tomoe glances and sees that every single wolf has bowed its head with them, “you honor us with your presence and beauty on this night. Please have a seat and enjoy yourself, we shall begin at midnight.” Kawashiro bows her head slightly back, the glowing around her continues much to Tomoe’s amazement. Her golden eyes are actually glowing in the dark, Tomoe can’t help but wonder why.

“This way please Kawashiro sama,” one of the younger wolves directs eagerly. She nods indicating for them to follow her. They are lead up onto the platform where several seats have been arranged, there’s also discrete marks around the outside of the platform, and as Kawashiro san steps through she glows a brilliant white for a moment, her dark red hair floats ethereally around her before settling back down. She spins on her heels turning towards the elders, only one of which doesn’t look surprised.

“Clever trick there,” she says turning her narrowed amber gaze to the elders, “should I be concerned you are aware of what I really am?” Tomoe feels a shiver run down her back as Kawashiro looks, no glares down at the elders who all bow their heads lowly and respectfully. The rest of the wolves are bowed deeply around them again, some are watching out of the corner of their eye to see what she’ll do.

“It was my thought to do so Kawashiro sama, I meant you no disrespect. We simply wanted to acknowledge that we are completely aware of the status you hold amongst are people,” the oldest one replies with a soft tone. He remains staring at the ground, and Kawashiro walks up to him walking back through the barrier it seemed. Her expression looks anything but pleased, “you… do not approve?”

“I do not approve, but I can see why it was necessary. Do not pull such a stunt with me again,” she all but growls his way, “that information has only ever gotten the people I care about killed. Do you understand me?” The low tones she was using along with the return of that pressure about made Tomoe crumble to the ground.

“Yes,” he responds shaking where he stands. Kawashiro takes a step back before inhaling deeply, the pressure disappears as she resolutely walks through the barrier. She holds her hands out, and a wave of something shatters through the barrier easily dispelling it. She turns to her and Katsura before gesturing for them to sit beside her. Clearly something had displeased her about whatever that was.

“Battosai,” Saitou mumbles quietly watching her with concern.

“I will speak with them after,” she responds as Tomoe takes her seat, “I have no wish to interrupt your kind’s festival with the words or my short temper over a protective barrier like that. Has Hanabi arrived yet?” He nods gesturing to where the witch was lingering off to the side, “have her assigned over here as well if you would.” He nods, bowing before he leaves.

“What was that barrier you shattered?” Rin hisses her direction. Its quiet enough it might not be heard over all the wolves scurring around them.

“An ancient blood ward of protection, it would have done more harm than good with you and Okita so close. It was also a test to see if I was who I claim to be,” she responds, “had I not dispelled it you and Okita would have been trapped outside it. It reacts specifically to vampire blood, or rather it had. Okita would have eventually made it past it, but he would have had a major headache for his efforts.”

“Are you sure it’s safe for us to be here Kiirie dono?” Katsura asks watching as the werewolves scurry about.

“Certainly, because I will kill anyone that gets too close to you or Yukishiro san after that little stunt. One of their elders is also aware of one of my many secrets it appears, so they will behave themselves or risk that knowing that backfiring on them,” she says with a sigh, “I had wished this to be relatively uneventful. So much for that…”

“Kawashiro dono,” the call comes from behind her, it’s the girl that was on the boat with her from China, “ah, glad to see you made it safe from your journey as well.” Tomoe cringes as the elegant woman looks back her way curiously, clearly interested in the fact she knows the other woman.

“Hanabi, have they treated you well or do I have an excuse to cause some trouble?” Kawashiro asks.

“They have been exceedingly polite since I set one of them on fire for sneaking up on me,” the woman from the boat, Hanabi smirks gratefully, “I explained I was invited to help with security. I see they also decided to rile you up as well?”

“What can I say, wolves are idiots. Except for Saito, it appears he has some measure of self preservation in his hide,” she remarks with a fond expression, “him I just want to get revenge on, he peed on my hakama the little shit.” Katsura snorts at the comment, and Tomoe finds herself chuckling at the scheming look on her face.

“You probably deserved it,” Okita points out, “you did cover his room with corpses.”

“That was once, and it wasn’t my fault! They wouldn’t leave me alone,” she responds with an indignant huff.

“Says the Lady of all vamps,” Rin chuckles at her response, “so what else did you do? Wait… you didn’t take any hakama with you.” Okita’s eyes widen next to her, a sudden evil smile appears on his lips.

“You got him to pee on his own hakama?” Okita asks.

“Once,” Kawashiro smirks, “I had to brutally murder 8 paladins in their own chi first. Then he watched be brutally murder just under a hundred people in one night and come back without a drop of blood on me, thanks for that by the way Katsura.”

“You’re welcome?” he questions raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t sound surprised by any of this. Is she really looking for this Himura Battosai or was she actually looking for this woman?

“God that night sucked, you left an utter mess everywhere,”Rin responds.

“That was the day I met you wasn’t it?” Okita pales.

“Yep, but the icing was when I locked him out of his room. He seriously thought I was going to eat you Okita,” Kawashiro whispers, “he was quite worried on your behalf. Especially after I left that trail of bodies without a drop of blood anywhere. He hadn’t really considered that even I get full sometime.”

“Izukai was absolutely horrified by that, Kategai finally started to take you seriously after that report,” Katsura shakes his head, “I doubt anyone else really knows what happened.”

“We figured it out pretty quick,” Saitou says sneaking up behind her, “Battosai leaves a distinctive trail behind, or rather lack there of.”

“When will the festivities begin Saitou san?” Hanabi asks watching the area around them.

“About now, what lies have you been spreading in my absence Battosai?” he raises an eyebrow her way, to which she just smiles innocently.

“Nothing in particular,” she responds equally innocently, her smirk says otherwise.


	15. Let's Get This Festival Over With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the lunar festival of Kyoto's wolves, pull up a chair and watch a play, take in a dance, and perhaps scold a certain red head for streaking around a temple while glowing with only a sword? Oops... that last part might be a spoiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered about five years ago that I didn't want know what I wanted to do for the big deal lunar festival. This is entirely made up on the spot for lack of a better idea. Hopefully its not too horrible. I still didn't want to write the damn thing, but now that its done maybe I can get on with the story?

_KATSURA_

Its amusing to watch the Battosai deflect the uneasy through the joking, and as that has been going on he sees that it is not only the werewolves that have been setting up but other creatures as well. There are unassuming looking humans walking around hanging different colored lanterns, there are women in color clothes that look particularly odd to him.

“Umm, who are they?” Katsura indicates towards them, its Saitou that answers him surprisingly.

“Gypsies,” he answers, “usually known for the their fortune telling or abilities to see the future. Several have migrated here to escape persecution in the European countries. For some reason they think its safer here.”

“They aren’t wrong sadly,” Kiirie responds with a sigh, “as nomads they are less bothered here so long as they stay away from the general population. This looks like the band that was staying near us in the hills.”

“There’s a few that are gifted with the sight among them, but mostly they look to us for a modicum of safety should the humans discover their presence,” Saitou finishes, “they keep to themselves and mostly out of trouble. We’ve asked them to keep an eye on the bandits around the capital in exchange for their protection.”

“That’s a worth while exchange, what about the faeries you seem to have imprisoned to use for lights?” Kiirie asks gesturing at the lanterns, “or were you hoping I didn’t notice them?”

“Most of the imprisoned ones were causing mischief and captured to prevent issues. They will be released far away from Kyoto in a location where they are less likely to cause harm to humanity, sometime later this week in fact,” he supplies easily, “the only creatures that we have ‘imprisoned’ are the trolls. We might have locked them up in the mountains to keep them away from everyone else.” Kiirie nods in approval of his answer.

“Am I allowed to leave this area to speak with other guests or do you think they will approach me Saitou?” Kiirie asks looking over towards him. The wolf looks at her curiously, as if wondering what she’s up to.

“I can spread word that you are approachable if that’s what you want, we had assumed you didn’t really want to get involved with anything else,” Saitou explains with an interested expression.

“That’s understandable after my ‘little’ demonstration in front of the Paladins. I’d like to speak with some of the other species clan leaders tonight if they are amicable. Its only the vampires I’d rather avoid, I’m not concerned with offending them seeing as they will only come to order once they’ve been put in their place,” she explains, “if you’d let word that I am amicable to speaking with the other leaders present that may help our situation here in Kyoto become easier.”

“If you insist Battosai,” the wolf bows slightly, “I’m surprised you aren’t asking your blond friend to do this.”

“I already have enough stress put on Rin san that he’s threatening to mutiny against me if I give him anymore work,” Kiirie chuckles, “that and I’ve already seen you are more diplomatic about this than he is. No offense Rin.”

“None taken,” the blond vampire responds with a smirk, “thanks for being considerate for once.”

“I owed you one,” she reminds him with a devious looking expression. Katsura watches his operatives exchange in good humor as the wolf nods leaving them. “I must apologize, I have no idea how boring tonight is going to be.”

“Its fine, I’m sure I’ve put you through more boring things in the past two years,” Katsura admits, “but to be honest it will be interesting to learn more about the other cultures.” Kiirie smiles at him, and Katsura is glad that his words put the other at ease. Its not too long before some of the other creatures start to show up. Himura or rather Kiirie is actually impressively good at tending to the needs and concerns of that the supernatural representatives speak to them about.

“I had a favor to request of you actually,” she says once the gypsies have finally finished with their talks, “Its come to my attention that there are some faeries imprisoned by the wolves here. Can you help keep them from causing mischief in the city once they are released?” She inquires cautiously, Katsura wonders why she’s so interested in the faeries.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t help persuade them to be less… obvious. Your overall suggestions have been most wise Kawashiro dono,” the elderly matron says with a happy smile, “we would be happy to assist you with this matter. Have you spoken with them yet?”

“I will before I leave tonight, should they cause any trouble…” Kiirie’s voice trails off as she whispers something to her. The woman starts cackling with unbridled amusement, and nods before leaving for her people.

“What was that all about?” Katsura asks watching her smile as the other woman walks away.

“Nothing that can be said in front of mortal ears I’m afraid,” she responds with amusement, “she’ll make sure they are well taken care of for me. I might have given her a very mischievous suggestion to keep them in line.” Katsura can’t help but nod as some of the wolves start to gather in the middle.

“Now is the time for the Noh performance, if everyone could take their seats please we shall begin!” one of them announces. Their performance was interesting to say the least, showcasing the history of the supernatural in abstract form for their guests. There was an intermission at midnight where the wolves all changed to dance and run about the temple, even Saitou took part in that, and they ate until their hearts were content. There were the young women that were brought out at the height of the moon, and Kiirie was bid to join them for a moment.

In a rare show of power she stood and a feeling of pressure built around the group as she stepped forward. As Katsura glanced around he noticed the faintly glowing aura around him and Yukishiro san, she had placed her own barrier around them. She allowed herself to be pulled into their festivities. Taking the offered sacrifices beside her as they danced in the middle while the wolves ran under the moon’s light. Katsura found himself drawn in by the display, but Rin held him firmly in place with a hand on his shoulder.

Kiirie’s dance was a thing of power and restraint, she allowed her ceremonial yukata to be removed leaving her bare amongst them all. She however looked far from embarrassed as she concentrated on her dance, ignoring all of them as she put off an almost blinding glow as she continued to move. As she was presented with a ceremonial katana Katsura was almost glad he knew what to expect. Faster than the eye she danced through them, flipping, spinning, jumping, and finally slashing her way around the group. With the godlike speed of her Hiten Mitsurugi she was fast enough all that nothing could be seen, but they could hear the ring of her blade as she made the movements through the air without pause.

In mere moments the women that had been brought out in the ceremonial white robes had been gracefully cut down by her unseen sword as she danced through the air. Only the sound of the singing blade and the ethereal glow around her indicating where she was at any given moment. Blood dancing around in a bloody haze that no one had ever seen it do before. Rin looked as mesmerized as he felt, watching the blood with fascination.

“I’ve never seen blood do that before,” he explains in a low whisper as if not to break the spell that Kiirie was entrancing over all of them, “its certainly not a talent a regular vampire has.” Katsura nods watching as Kiirie comes back to the center and spins in a harsh circle drawing all of it towards her. The blood vanishes in an instant and as she stops they can all see that not a drop has spilled against her glowing skin.

She takes a bow and is redressed in her yukata once more. The wolves stop and and bow around her as well, the ceremonial sword is taken reverently by one of the gypsies from earlier as one of the wolves escorts Kiirie back to them. She takes her seat beside him and Yukishiro san, and after a moment she blushes looking towards each of them.

“I hadn’t realized that was going to be so erotic or I would have warned you ahead of time,” she whispers hiding her face with the bangs they had left down around her face.

“Never mind that, how did you get the blood to dance with you?” Rin asks quietly as the stage is reset for the continuation of the Noh play.

“Trade secret I’m afraid, but it was not difficult to do once I realized it was possible,” Kiirie answers, “it’s the glowing that’s bothering me to be honest. I’ve never attracted so much attention to myself in my life before.”

“It’s a side effect from the sacred shrine water Battosai,” Saitou informs her as he comes to sit beside Okita, “the more supernatural the creature the greater its influence. I’ve only ever seen ancient druids that glowed, and they are barely a firefly’s glow in comparison to what you were doing there.”

“I’m aware of that, give Okita and month and he will glow brighter than them. It’s all in my bloodline,” she explains.

The rest of the festival goes fairly uneventfully, the Noh play ends with a surprising twist that leaves Kiirie laughing hysterically, and Hanabi blushing. The leaders of each faction come up at the end forming a circle around Kiirie and their party.

“You have our gratitude for showing up tonight Kawashiro sama. When you decide to come forward at the end of the human’s conflict we shall all be happy to see you come to power,” one of the wolf elders says with a low bow, “we the wolves of Kyoto formally recognize you as the heir to the former counts and pledge our undying alliance to you.” Kiirie now looks vaguely uncomfortable glancing Katsura’s direction with a pleading expression. He gives her a soft nod she sighs quietly before offering them a gracious smile.

“I appreciate your willingness to pledge your support to my efforts,” she answers, “but I would encourage all of you to work together towards a lasting peace for all races, not just the long lived ones.” She gestures to all of them, “you do not need someone to lead you or your people. For everyone of you that spoke with me tonight seemed more than capable of making the decisions to do the right thing. I have no doubt you are all capable individuals and that you would require little input from me to continue your lives in a positive manner towards the future. The same can not be said unfortunately for the majority of Vampire kind. Once the humans have come to a conclusion with their conflict without our interference I will bring them to order. I look forwards to working peacefully with all of you in the future.” She bows deeply, and Katsura watches the entirety of those gathered bow back in response. He and Yukishiro also bow, because there is nothing disagreeable about her sentiment to them either.

“Your words will be remembered by everyone here Kawashiro sama,” the elder says speaking for the rest of them once again. With their words said Saitou takes the back as Rin and Okita escort them back into Kyoto proper. Kiirie looks tired out by the whole event.

“You did well Kiirie san, I thought everything you said was well thought out and very diplomatic,” Katsura informs her, the red head offers him a tired smile.

“It went far better than I suspected it would,” she nods, “I had expected more resistance to some of my suggestions.” She shrugs, and Katsura can see her concentrated efforts to remain walking. It’s the most tired he’s ever seen the red head in the two years since she started working for him.

“If its all the same the same to you Kawashiro san, I’m sure Okita san and Rin can handle taking us back if you want to head with Saitou san to get some rest,” Katsura says warmly, “you look dead on your feet.”

“He’s right Battosai, I’m sure between the two of them nothing is going to happen to your friend and the girl,” Saitou agrees. Kiirie nods accepting their judgement, probably because she’s too tired to argue with them.

“That and half of the supernatural population is stalking us currently,” she mumbles turning to look at their impromptu honor guard following behind them, “if you all could make sure that my friends make it home safely I would be most appreciative of the assistance?” Katsura turns and sees a whole slew of the people, for he couldn’t call them monsters after all of their demonstrations that night, fall into ranks around Rin and Okita. She nods appreciatively at them, and Katsura watches as Saitou escorts the tired red head towards where the Mibu den is with the rest of his unit falling in around them.

“Well that’s surprising,” Rin comments leading the way, “I’ve never seen him willingly leave a target before.”

“Him?” Yukishiro san questions.

“I’m sure you’ll understand soon Yukishiro san,” Katsura smiles, “for now I think its best if we all get some sleep. I’m sure Himura will be by tomorrow to check in on us.”

“Oh, you can bet good gold on it know his current level of paranoia,” Rin responds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being edited and re-uploaded from my Fanfiction.net.
> 
> 9/3/19- There's a prelude now, check it out using the series link below, I'll be editing this version to match shortly seeing as the style is out of date for my style. All rewritten chapters will be marked. Overall plot changes will be marked below until the change over is entirely complete. Thanks for your time! ~ Hittocere
> 
> PS. Thank you for reviewing! Sorry if I don't get back to you right away, do know that I do read them. If you like my stuff be sure to leave a Kudos!


End file.
